


Las Cartas de Ese Chico

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaDebido a que Hyukjae se ha inscripto en el club de amigos por correspondencia de su escuela secundaria hace algún tiempo y se olvidó de renunciar, recibe una carta de un estudiante anónimo. Le responde y comienza una relación lenta, pensando que no es tan malo. Y luego inadvertidamente se enamora de esta misma persona.¿Excepto que este chico es Donghae y se supone que lo odia?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Letters from That Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480640) by ThanhXuan. 



—¿Tienes una carta de amor? —Lee Donghae se burla del estudiante pelirrojo cuando pasa—. ¡Esta chica claramente no tiene gusto!

Hyukjae lo insultó, dándole el gesto de los dos dedos con una mueca en el rostro.  _Qué idiota inútil,_ piensa, porque a él realmente no le gusta este chico.

En primer lugar ni siquiera recuerda el día en que aceptó ingresar en el club de amigos por correspondencia de la escuela. Le gustaría decir que es porque quería ganar algunos puntos adicionales para sus exámenes, o porque quería hacer nuevos amigos e intentar algo creativo, pero para ser honesto, piensa que es porque quería acercarse a esa chica bonita que comenzó el club. Recuerda que salieron durante un mes antes de que se separara.

A decir verdad, a él realmente no le importan estos detalles. Lo que realmente le molesta es el hecho de que se olvidó de abandonar el club, había una chica de la cafetería cerca y luego se le escapó de la mente. En consecuencia, ahora hay una carta blanca en su casillero y todo lo que puede hacer es mirarla fijamente.

—Vete. A. La. Mierda —dice con el ceño fruncido.

Suspira, deja caer su bolso en el piso sucio del pasillo de la escuela secundaria y la agarra. El sobre es sencillo y no hay nada escrito en él, excepto el nombre del club en la esquina izquierda y un número aleatorio de tres dígitos que probablemente ayuda al club a vincular a los contactos. Lo gira en sus manos con desconcierto, preguntándose qué debería hacer al respecto, cuando la campana suena dando comienzo del siguiente período.

—Mierda —maldice distraídamente—. Voy a llegar tarde.

Guarda la carta en su mochila y rápidamente se olvida de ella, luego se apresura a su próxima clase.

✉

La segunda vez que Hyukjae recuerda la carta, está en su habitación, listo para comenzar su tarea. Realmente no quiere hacerlo, pero hay una examen importante al día siguiente. Está buscando sus libros en su bolso con una mirada de disgusto hasta que encuentra la carta arrugada en el fondo. Parpadea asombrado antes de recordar haberla encontrado en su casillero más temprano. Suspira con exasperación, y lo pone descuidadamente en su escritorio antes de que finalmente encuentre su cuaderno.

Desea poder abandonar el club de amigos por correspondencia, pero sabe que eso le otorga puntos adicionales e incluso si afirma que no los necesita en absoluto, realmente lo hace. Y no es que él simplemente pueda ignorar las cartas porque todos ellos tienen que pasar por el club para que todos puedan permanecer en el anonimato. Si Hyukjae no juega el juego, Seohyun probablemente lo sabrá y definitivamente lo echará del club (su ex novia es muy meticulosa con las reglas).

Con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro, el estudiante pelirrojo finalmente abre la carta. Se sorprende al encontrar solo un pequeño papel en su parte inferior. Es una nota doblada, probablemente arrancada de un cuaderno. Lo toma y luego lo despliega. No hay un nombre o signo distintivo que pueda ayudar a Hyukjae a determinar quién es su amigo.  _Bueno,_  piensa bastante sarcásticamente.  _Ese es básicamente el punto de toda esta mierda._  Levanta una ceja con leve curiosidad antes de suspirar con resignación. De todos modos, seguramente es mejor que tener que comenzar su tarea de inmediato.

 

_Un amigo me obligó a ingresar en el club de amigos por correspondencia porque él es un miembro y cree que es brillante. Personalmente, creo que es solo una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Soy el único que piensa eso?_

 

Hyukjae resopla y se recuesta en su silla, mentalmente de acuerdo con él, o ella. No está realmente seguro de cómo se supone que debe pensar en su amigo por correspondencia. Sacude la cabeza con exasperación y guarda la nota, porque realmente no se puede considerar como una carta real, antes de ponerse a trabajar. ¿Es su amigo por correspondencia  _ese_  perezoso?

Lo pensará más tarde.

✉

_Mis razones son diferentes a las tuyas, pero estoy de acuerdo. Es estúpido y no puedo creer que haya ingresado. Al menos nos da algunos puntos extra, ¿eh?_

 

Hyukjae decide que si quienquiera que sea esta persona no se molesta en escribirle algo apropiado, él tampoco lo hará. Satisfecho con la nota minimalista que escribió, al igual que lo hizo su amigo por correspondencia, se pasea por el pasillo de la escuela secundaria hacia el club de amigos por correspondencia. Antes de que pueda dejarlo en cualquier lugar, realmente no le importa, si se pierde, entonces no se va a quejar, Seohyun aparece de repente ante él, su expresión generalmente seria en su cara bonita.

Instintivamente, Hyukjae le sonríe mientras su cuerpo adopta inconscientemente una postura despreocupada pero encantadora.

—Hola —dice calurosamente. No es porque rompieron porque él tiene que ser un idiota con ella, ¿verdad?—. ¿Que pasa?

—Veo que respondiste a tu amigo por correspondencia —responde ella, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado con una expresión tranquila en su rostro. Le recuerda a Hyukjae por qué quería salir con ella—. ¿Cuál es tu número? Me encargaré de eso para que pueda llegar a tu amigo por correspondencia rápidamente.

—¿Número? —frunce el ceño y la mira sin comprender.

Ella mira hacia atrás sin decir una palabra antes de que Hyukjae finalmente lo recuerde, y le da el número que estaba en el sobre con una sonrisa tímida. Ella solo suspira, pero le devuelve una sonrisa, y el pelirrojo sabe que todavía son buenos amigos.

—Ese es tu código —explica mientras toma la carta de sus manos—. Tienes que escribirlo en el sobre para que podamos enviar las cartas de un lado a otro fácilmente.

Él solo murmura en respuesta, absteniéndose de decir que en realidad no le importa. La observa escribir el número en su propio sobre y luego conversa rápidamente con ella, antes de despedirse y salir, dirigirse a la cafetería y esperar que Kyuhyun esté allí.

Tiene mucha hambre y espera que haya algo con sabor a fresa.

Resulta que su mejor amigo no está en la cafetería, pero Donghae sí. Lo que oscurece considerablemente su humor. Tan pronto como se ven, las miradas y los ceños se intercambian de inmediato. Hyukjae lo odia y él sabe que el sentimiento es completamente mutuo.

Lee Donghae es como el rival de Hyukjae en todos los campos, siempre que pueda recordar; es popular entre los otros estudiantes, inteligente y agradable. Bueno, eso es lo que la gente común piensa, de todos modos. El pelirrojo preferiría creer que es solo un tonto arrogante y descarado que debería venderse como un pez en una tienda de mascotas. Ni siquiera está seguro de si se lo merece.

Ninguno de los dos sabe realmente por qué se odian tanto, pero parece que realmente no les molesta. En realidad, es genial tener a alguien con quien pueden enojarse tanto como quieran.

—Eres un imbécil feo —lo escucha murmurar mientras Donghae se gira dramáticamente y pisoteó hasta la salida.

Hyukjae hace una mueca en su dirección, a pesar de que el estudiante castaño no puede verlo. Luego, sus ojos de un solo párpado caen a su trasero, y en realidad, no puede negarlo,  _probablemente es un descerebrado, pero tiene un culo realmente follable._

✉

Hyukjae se olvida honestamente de lo de la correspondencia después de una semana sin respuesta. Ha estado tratando de decirle a Kyuhyun que realmente no quiere ir a su reunión de Starcraft ni a ninguna de las tonterías de las que habla, pero el chico más joven es terco y malvado.

 _Voy-a-contarle-a-toda-la-escuela-toda-la-repugnante-pornografía-que-guarda-en-tu computadora-portátil_ esaclase de maldad.

Está tratando de encontrar una excusa que le salvaría de pasar el rato con frikis. Realmente no tiene nada en contra de ellos, pero preferiría masturbarse o algo así, en serio, o tal vez buscar a Donghae y pelearse para poder distraer su aburrida mente, cuando una carta blanca familiar cae al suelo cuando abre su casillero.

La mira por un segundo antes de recordar distraídamente a su nuevo amigo por correspondencia. Se agacha y la recoge, mira alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie pueda verlo abriendo la carta (después de todo, tiene una reputación) y luego la lee.

 

_Gracias a Dios sí, se trata de puntos extra. De lo contrario, habría golpeado a mi amigo con una tontería incluso por hablar de este estúpido club, y luego le había lavado el cerebro para que también renunciara a esta pobre excusa de un pasatiempo. En serio. Él debe conseguir una vida. Una adecuada. Son como cinco minutos de pérdida de nuestra vida. Podría hacer cosas mucho más interesantes que esto._

_...P.D: Sin ofender._

 

Hyukjae se ríe, sonriendo mientras relee la carta. Está pensando distraídamente en una respuesta y vuelve a doblar la carta, cuando Kyuhyun de repente agarra su brazo...  _¿de dónde diablos aparece este friki? ._..y lo sacude como a un árbol de manzana.

—Hyukjae, Hyukjae, Hyukjae -— siseó, agarrando fuertemente sus bíceps. Hyukjae decide ignorar el hecho de que ha abandonado las formalidades; Él es un mocoso insolente todo el maldito tiempo, por lo que es inútil de todos modos.

El pelirrojo lo mira, ocultando rápidamente la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y esperando que Kyuhyun no la haya visto. — _¿Qué?_ —gruñe—. Si se trata de esta estúpida reunión cosa de friki, entonces no. Otra vez. Te lo vuelvo a decir no lo entendiste las últimas mil veces que me lo pediste.

Kyuhyun entrecierra sus ojos amenazadoramente, y Hyukjae decide que realmente puede dar miedo cuando quiere. Luego, el más joven saca una pequeña cosa blanca de su bolsillo y se la pone en la cara, tan cerca que tiene que entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —pregunta inocentemente, pero Hyukjae sabe que está tramando algo realmente malo porque tiene esta sonrisa malvada que se extiende en sus labios—.  _Esta_  es una memoria USB con toda la evidencia de que eres un completo pervertido y que la población debe mantenerse alejada de ti y de tus enfermedades. Simplemente podría olvidarlo en la mesa del periódico de la escuela secundaria, y luego, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Hmm?

_¿Tal vez podría se como Jackie Chan y romperle el cuello, y luego hacerle tragar este maldito dispositivo USB?_

_No seas estúpido, imbécil,_  la parte traicionera de su mente se burla de él.

Parpadeando, Hyukjae termina gimiendo en derrota. Kyuhyun comienza a reírse triunfante, agitando burlonamente la memoria USB delante de su cara.

Realmente necesita cambiar a sus amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

_No me ofende. Por favor, dame algo de crédito, probablemente estoy tan molesto por esto como tú._

_¿Para qué usaría este tiempo libre, sin embargo? Y no me digas haciendo tu tarea o alguna clase de tonterías porque no te creo._

 

Donghae se ríe brevemente mientras lee la nota, sacudiendo la cabeza con leve incredulidad antes de doblar el papel y ocultarlo en su estuche.

Por mucho que piense que la física es molesta, en realidad no necesita quedarse hoy en detención. Espera poder pasar por la cancha de fútbol y jugar un poco con los chicos antes de irse a casa.

Cuando está seguro de que el profesor no sospechará que no está prestando atención a la lección en  _absoluto_  (no es difícil, solo tiene que fingir que está mirando atentamente la pizarra), recuerda la nota en su estuche. La respuesta tardó cinco días desde el día en que envió la suya en aparecer en su casillero, pero no se siente ofendido. Al menos esa persona ha respondido y le ha dado una buena distracción para ir a la lección de Física vivo y sano (en comparación con estar completamente aburrido).

Ociosamente se pregunta quién podría ser el amigo por correspondencia, mirando lentamente a los otros estudiantes en el aula y preguntándose si es uno de ellos. Se encoge de hombros y pone su barbilla en sus brazos mientras los dobla sobre la mesa; realmente no es que le importe, solo está siendo curioso.

A pesar de que tiene que admitirlo, el chico: ha decidido conformarse con que el amigo por correspondencia sea un hombre porque es más fácil y la escritura no es realmente femenina en absoluto, parece bastante divertido. Es ingenioso, y a Donghae le gustan este tipo de personas. Por lo general, significa que no van a estar aburridos.

A diferencia de esta lección, observa malhumorado.

Suspira y cierra los ojos. Fingiendo tirarse, realmente tiene ganas de tomar una siesta corta.

✉

_¿Puedo ser honesto? Si es así, entonces usaría totalmente estos cinco minutos para masturbarme. Nada se compara (y ciertamente no esta cosa de la correspondencia) con una buena masturbación. Si no, entonces; oh, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Dormir, tomar un bocadillo o trata de aplastar aplastar a Siwon en la cabeza por ser tan raro._

_¿Qué harías?_

_P.D: si eres una chico y/o te sientes incómodo por lo que dije (¿escribí?), Entonces me estoy riendo de ti._

 

Hyukjae se atraganta con su batido de fresa cuando lee la nota que le ha enviado su amigo por correspondencia. Rápidamente, mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ninguno de los clientes de la cafetería en la que está sentado lo haya visto casi muriéndose, antes de mirar la nota y reírse.

Este chico es gracioso.

Cuando Hyukjae regresa a la escuela secundaria después del almuerzo, (desafortunadamente) se encuentra con Siwon en el pasillo principal. Trata de evitarlo mirando a otro lado y fingiendo estar ocupado con algo en su teléfono inteligente, pero el hombre alto es terco y un poco despistado, por lo que no hace mucha diferencia.

—¡Ah, mi buen amigo Hyukjae! —exclama en voz muy alta, y las chicas se giran para mirarlo con curiosidad.

La mayoría se ríen, susurrando que los dos son realmente guapos. Hyukjae piensa que es una mentira y él es el más guapo. Y la verdad, incluso  _Donghae_  es mejor que él.

El estudiante pelirrojo se encoge cuando se da cuenta de que Siwon hace un movimiento para abrazarlo (no entiende por qué el chico piensa que son amigos en primer lugar (o tal vez es un poco cruel porque son amigos. Simplemente no puede asumirlo públicamente todavía)), y rápidamente da un paso hacia un lado para evitarlo.

—Uh, hola Siwon —saluda torpemente—. Yo... uh... necesito ir a clase así que... ¿adiós?

No espera una respuesta y aprovecha la primera oportunidad para escapar. Detrás de él, Siwon le grita alegremente que siempre siga la Palabra de Dios.

_El amigo por correspondencia tiene razón, Siwon es tan raro._

✉

Donghae recibe una carta en su casillero cinco días después de haber enviado la suya. Echa un vistazo a los números familiares en la esquina del sobre y luego se aleja a la cafetería, donde se desploma en una silla al lado de Sungmin. Este último no levanta la vista de su libro (una novela enfermiza de romance escrita en japonés), así que la abre y la lee, recostándose en la silla incómoda.

 

_Tienes toda la razón de que Siwon es un completo imbécil. En serio me asustaste._

_Entonces, ¿tengo que asumir que eres un pervertido, por decirme estas cosas? O tal vez un exhibicionista. De todos modos, ahora mismo probablemente usaría estos cinco minutos para intentar encontrar una manera de salvarme de esta reunión aburrida en la que un amigo me obligó a entrar. Oh, espera, borra eso, lo he estado haciendo durante la semana pasada._

_Y no, soy un chico. Bastante seguro de que tú también._

_-H_

 

✉

—Entonces, ¿cómo te va? —Sungmin pregunta con entusiasmo unos días más tarde.

—Bien —Donghae se encoge de hombros, tomando un gran bocado de su sándwich.

Están sentados en un parque cerca del centro comercial, donde acaban de comprar su almuerzo. Sungmin pone mala cara en su dirección, pero Donghae solo lo ignora.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando —el mayor pone los ojos en blanco.

—Y te dije que todo está bien —responde Donghae, imitando la acción de Sungmin.

—¿De qué hablas?

Donghae se detiene, murmurando pensativamente antes de sonreír. —Sexo.

Él se burla. —Pervertidos.

✉

Hyukjae se está obligando a leer los párrafos que necesita aprender para el examen de Historia que está programado para la próxima semana mientras intenta bloquear los ruidos de la cafetería, cuando Seohyun se acerca a él en silencio con una carta en las manos.

—Aquí —dice ella—. Iba a ponerlo en tu casillero pero te vi en la cafetería en mi camino. Que tengas un buen día, oppa.

Él le agradece con una sonrisa rápida y un murmullo, la observa salir de la cafetería, antes de abrir la carta, cualquier cosa para tener una excusa y dejar de estudiar.

 

_Querido Chico-H-Mojigato,_

 

Hyukjae resopla ante el saludo, extrañamente complacido por esta novedad.

 

_Por favor. No me vengas con esa mierda. Todo el mundo ama el sexo. Eres un chico, así que solo estás siendo un hipócrita cuando dices que soy un pervertido. O eso o eres un mojigato y/o virgen._

_Sí, lo sé, ¿verdad? Siempre hablando de religión y esas cosas..._

_¿Qué tipo de reunión aburrida? Siempre puedes decir que necesitas estudiar para un examen. Tengo uno de historia, la próxima semana. O fingir que te enfermaste._

_-D (¿ahora estamos haciendo esto? ¿No va contra la regla del anonimato?)_

 

Hyukjae sonríe y se ríe de las burlas escritas en la carta. Es refrescante hablar sinceramente de este modo, incluso si él no sabe quién es "D".

Sonríe.

✉

—¡Oh, estás aquí! —Sungmin sonríe felizmente a Donghae cuando lo ve ir a la sala de reuniones del club de amigo por correspondencia. Hace una pausa, parpadeando; su amigo usualmente odia entrar aquí. —¿Por qué estás aquí?

El castaño se encoge de hombros, sentado en el borde de una mesa frente a Sungmin. —¿¿Cuándo has terminado con todo esto? —pregunta y mueve la barbilla en dirección a las cartas.

—Probablemente quince minutos —el otro responde mientras las mira.

No hay mucho ya que el club no es demasiado popular, pero lo suficiente como para que Donghae arrugue la nariz.

—¡Eres lindo! —Sungmin arremetió contra él cuando vio eso—. Puedo intentar terminar más rápido. ¿Puedes esperar? Luego podemos caminar juntos y comprar un helado de camino a casa.

Donghae asiente y se acomoda más cómodamente en la mesa, antes de sacar una paleta de la chaqueta.

—Nunca entenderé por qué decidiste unirte a este club —murmura entre dientes y Sungmin le envía una pequeña mirada.

Mientras quita la envoltura y se la mete en la boca, Sungmin deja escapar un sonido de excitación cuando encuentra un sobre blanco de un recipiente a su derecha.

—¡Es tuyo! —exclama—. Iba a ponerlo en tu casillero mañana por la mañana, pero ya que estás aquí... ¡toma!

—¿Significa esto que sabes quién es mi amigo? —pregunta. Tiene sentido, ya que Sungmin es parte del club.

—Oh no —responde Sungmin distraídamente mientras ordena otras cartas—. Dado que estoy familiarizado con uno de los dos amigos por correspondencia, es Seohyun quien se encarga de eso. Me acaba de dar esto por ti. Nunca he colocado una carta en el casillero de tu amigo. Sólo Seohyun lo sabe, supongo.

El estudiante castaño zumba pensativo mientras Sungmin empuja la carta en su mano.

 

_Querido Obsesionado(?)-Chico-D,_

Donghae pone los ojos en blanco ante eso, antes de seguir leyendo.

 

_Pensé que estábamos hablando de masturbarse, no de sexo. Pero sí, lo confieso; el sexo es felicidad. Aunque cinco minutos para masturbarme probablemente no sea suficiente para mí. Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo, ¿sabes? Y confía en mí, no soy ni un mojigato ni un virgen._

_Sé lo que quieres decir. Sin embargo, ¿tienes algo en contra de la religión?_

_Reunión friki. Eso dice mucho por sí mismo. También tengo un examen de historia. Probablemente me voy a disparar para el final de la semana._

_-Pronto-ya-no-es-una-parte-de-este-mundo_

Donghae se ríe de eso. Siento tu dolor, amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Querido Con-Tendencia-Suicida-H,_

_Hmm, entonces eres del tipo que le gusta provocar, ¿eh? Personalmente, preferiría hacerlo duro y rápido, ¿sabes? Creo que es lo mejor. Bueno, también depende de la situación, supongo. Y para tu información, masturbarse también puede ser categorizado como sexo. Un tipo de sexo muy solitario, pero al final es sexo, muchas gracias._

_Sobre lo de la religión, bueno, no realmente. Quiero decir, no tengo nada en contra (voy a la iglesia todos los domingos y todo), pero Siwon balbuceando sin sentido todo el tiempo no es bueno. Es simplemente espeluznante, y eso es todo._

_Mi prueba de historia es sobre la guerra de Corea, o algo así. También podría unirme a ti y suicidarme._

_-Tu-compañero-en-desesperación_

 

Hyukjae pone su barbilla en su palma, mientras su codo está apoyado en la superficie de madera de su escritorio. Es sábado por la noche y está en su habitación, fingiendo que está haciendo su tarea para que su madre pueda dejarlo salir esta noche. En cambio, está jugando en Internet, buscando vídeos para aprender nuevos movimientos de baile y tal vez descargar pornografía porque ya se está aburriendo de las cosas que encontró dos semanas antes.

La carta yace junto a su computadora portátil, ligeramente arrugada porque Hyukjae la agarró muchas veces. Esta vez, le complace observar que su amigo por correspondencia escribió en una hoja de papel real, y no en los pequeños trozos habituales. También es un poco más largo de lo normal, y lo hace sonreír alegremente.

Se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, girando un poco su rígido cuello antes de estirar sus brazos sobre su cabeza con un pequeño gemido. Son cerca de las seis y realmente espera que su madre lo deje pasar el rato esta noche.

Sin pensarlo realmente, toma una hoja de papel de su cuaderno y comienza a escribir una respuesta.

Esa noche, Hyukjae y sus amigos deciden pasar el rato en el centro comercial. Todavía está abierto porque es sábado y a la mayoría de los estudiantes les gusta ir allí durante el fin de semana. Encuentra a Kyuhyun y Kibum en la entrada, los saluda con un apretón de manos antes de que todos se dirijan al restaurante de taco de comida rápida. Kibum dice que se abrió hace un mes y que realmente quiere probarlo. Hyukjae no está realmente seguro de si le va a gustar o no, pero no tiene una mejor oferta, por lo que simplemente lo acompaña.

Cuando llegan al restaurante, hay una pequeña multitud, pero aún logran encontrar una mesa. El lugar es brillante y huele bien, nota Hyukjae. Levanta la vista hacia el menú que cuelga sobre el mostrador principal, leyendo con curiosidad lo que ofrecen, mientras Kyuhyun saca su teléfono y comienza a jugar (como de costumbre, realmente).

—Entonces, ¿qué quieren ustedes? —Kibum pregunta, su cuello torcido en un ángulo raro para mirar el menú. Los mira y entrecierra los ojos al más joven.

—¡Auch! —Kyuhyun grita cuando golpea la parte de atrás de su cabeza—. ¡¿Que demonios?!

Hyukjae se echa a reír, ganándose una mirada de disgusto de él. Solo sonríe con suficiencia e infantilmente le saca la lengua, por lo que Kyuhyun lo patea debajo de la mesa.

Los amigos finalmente eligieron lo que quieren comer, y es Hyukjae quien tiene que ir al mostrador y dar su orden. Camina en la fila, escuchando distraídamente la música que el restaurante ha puesto. Está ocupando en sus propios pensamiento cuando escucha una burla que viene detrás de él. Confundido, se da vuelta, e inmediatamente frunce el ceño cuando reconoce a Lee  _jodido_  Donghae.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Tus padres nunca te dijeron que los mocosos de cinco años no deberían pasear por la noche?

—Vete a la mierda, tu sucio macaco —Donghae le susurra—. Estás arruinando el ambiente.

Hyukjae se burla arrogantemente, impidiéndose cruzarse infantilmente de sus brazos. —Créeme, creo que es al revés.

A Donghae obviamente no le importa porque pronto, se cruza de brazos y lo mira con fiereza. El estudiante pelirrojo admite a regañadientes que se ve tan lindo así.

Antes de que uno de los dos pueda comenzar a discutir otra vez, la señora que está detrás del mostrador llama a Hyukjae. Se burla una última vez de Donghae antes de darse la vuelta y ordenar según lo acordado con sus amigos. Cuando ella le dice que alguien llevará los tacos a la mesa, se aleja sin mirar al estudiante castaño, y está muy orgulloso de ello.

Excepto que no puede apartar los ojos de él durante el resto de la cena. Para fulminarlo con la mirada, por supuesto.

¿Para qué más?

✉

_Querido Extrema-perversión-D,_

_De todo esto, dime que estás frustrado sexualmente, ¿verdad? Soltero solitario ¿no? Pero sí, claro que me gustan lo provocativo. Ya sea que esté en la mano receptora o en la que da, es muy satisfactorio. Hace que el trato real sea aún más intenso, ¿sabes? Y de todos modos, las provocaciones no significan que no puedas follar fuerte y rápido. Me gustan los dos al mismo tiempo, no es opcional._

_Si, se a que te refieres. Aunque tenemos que admitir que Siwon sigue siendo un muy buen amigo, cuando la ocasión lo requiere (y muy rico, eso siempre es útil). Solía ir a la misma iglesia que él cuando era más joven hasta que se mudó a su casa actual. Es un tipo de persona muy religiosa, eso es cierto. Aunque no es una mala cosa, supongo. Excepto cuando esta molesto por eso, por supuesto._

_Todavía estoy atascado en los dos primeros párrafos del manual._

_Hay seis para aprender._

_Es en dos días._

_-Listo-para-tres-noches-sin-dormir-sin-parar_

 

✉

Kibum dice que son coincidencias, pero Hyukjae está seguro de que el destino está en contra de él, porque es la tercera vez que se encuentra con Donghae esta semana. Es muy molesto porque, por mucho que le guste molestar al estudiante castaño, realmente necesita estudiar para su examen de Historia de mañana. Además, está de muy mal humor porque se despertó tarde esta mañana y no podía desayunar. Al parecer, su hermana piensa que es una molestia demasiado grande para perder el tiempo.

Es por eso que se encuentra mirando ferozmente al mocoso más bajo que quiere hacer creer al mundo que realmente está en su último año. Hyukjae realmente quiere patearlo de vuelta al jardín de infantes más cercano (donde realmente pertenece) pero no tiene tiempo para esta mierda. Se burla de Donghae, tratando de alejarlo y que se esconda en la biblioteca para que pueda llorar en paz.

Pero Donghae es un insecto persistente y sigue provocándolo. Hyukjae se las arregla para ignorarlo por un total de diez segundos (está muy orgulloso de su autocontrol) antes de chasquea y darse la vuelta.

Está listo para abalanzarse sobre él y aliviar un poco el estrés que se está acumulando en él, cuando una chica pequeña con el pelo rojo de repente retiene a Donghae para que no le devuelva el puñetazo. Hyukjae parpadea confundido, mirándola, y luego a Donghae. Mira a la chica susurrar al castaño en desconcierto; se ven muy cercano, y eso le molesta.

—Vamos —la oye decir con voz suave.

Donghae parece dudar, mirando con recelo a Hyukjae, antes de gruñir y alejarse con pasos pesados, seguido por la chica pelirroja.

Y Hyukjae se queda solo en el medio del pasillo, sin ninguna explicación y todavía tan estresado como antes.

_Que perra._

✉

—¿No lo sabías? —Kyuhyun levanta una ceja a Hyukjae cuando le pregunta quién es la chica.

Lo mira fijamente (lo cual no es muy difícil porque, aunque no sea tan bajo como Donghae, tampoco es particularmente  _alto_ ) con tanto desprecio que Hyukjae se siente casi estúpido. En su lugar frunce el ceño y espera una respuesta. Nunca debes agazaparse delante del enemigo.

O tu malvado mejor amigo, en este caso.

—Su nombre es Hara —hace una pausa y mira a la chica de interés que está saliendo de los baños—. Es la nueva novia de Donghae. Han estado juntos por una semana.

_Qué._

Hyukjae ensancha sus ojos de un solo párpado y se gira lentamente para mirar a Donghae y a Hara. El castaño por lo general no sale con chicas de la escuela secundaria. Mientras puede recordar, nunca se jactó de tener una novia (lo sabe porque se ha burlado de él por eso).

Los mira solo por un segundo, pero lo suficiente como para ver a Donghae besarla.

✉

_Querido Estúpido-e-Impaciente,_

_En realidad, no, tengo novia. No hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo, pero es bastante buena. Y hermosa. Es completamente mi tipo de chica, así que espero que podamos tener algo un poco más serio de lo que normalmente tengo cuando salgo con alguien. ¿Y tú? ¿Eres soltero o qué? ¿Nadie a quien molestar?_

_Sí, Siwon puede ser bueno cuando lo intenta. ¿Oh enserio? Bueno, no sé si venía de tu vecindario, pero se mudó al mío cuando tenía doce años. Eso es gracioso porque ahora vamos a la misma iglesia, igual que tú antes. Nuestros padres son amigos, por eso lo veo mucho._

_Hecho real; Siwon honestamente hace la mejor barbacoa que conozco. Sus filetes de solomillo son los mejores._

_Tuve mi examen de historia ayer. Creo que lo hice bastante bien, pero nunca lo sabemos con mi maestro. Juro que es el culo más sádico que he visto. ¿Lo pasaste?_

_-Feliz-y-ya-no-disponible_

 

Hyukjae suspira después de que termine de leer su carta. Se pone triste en su escritorio, haciendo pucheros de mala gana.

_¿Lee TontoHae, y ahora incluso mi amigo por correspondencia? ¿Por qué tanta gente está encontrando novias últimamente?_

Ahora, se siente un poco solo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Querido Tomado-y-Aparentemente-Orgulloso-de-ello.  
_

_Felicitaciones por eso, amigo. ¿Es una estudiante de la escuela secundaria? Me pregunto si sabe que estás hablando de masturbarse con un chico que apenas conoces y que eres miembro del club de amigos por correspondencia. Estoy bastante seguro de que ella no te miraría de la misma manera después de que le diga todo eso (/se ríe maliciosamente porque sí)._

_No, estoy soltero. Tengo un ojo interesado en la camarera de este restaurante italiano en el centro comercial (esta muy buena, amigo) pero no creo que pronto alguna vez tenga una relación seria como la tuya._

_Esta es información útil que me estás dando. Entonces podría secuestrar a Siwon y obligarlo a preparar el almuerzo y la cena en mi casa el próximo domingo. No te sorprendas si no lo ves en la iglesia. Pero entonces definitivamente lo voy a echar. No abusaré de su bondad, ¿ves? (¿Notaste el sarcasmo? Porque fue totalmente intencional)._

_La prueba de historia salió bien._

_...HICE TRAMPA DE ACUERDO._

_-Tramposo-H._

 

✉

Hyukjae no sabe lo que se supone que debe pensar sobre la reciente relación de Goo Hara y Lee Donghae. La chica realmente no se parece al castaño, por lo que no entiende por qué decidió salir con ella; es pequeña, linda pero un poco sexy al mismo tiempo, se ve bien y se dice que es una de las mejores estudiantes de primer grado de la escuela secundaria, y...

Bueno,  _de acuerdo._  Tal vez pueda entender las razones por las que Donghae decidió convertirla en su novia. Aunque Hyukjae nunca hubiera tratado de acercarse a ella. Además, el hecho de que ella esté  _saliendo_  con el otro mocoso es una razón suficiente para que él no le guste sus huesos.

Ahora está sentado en un banco del patio de la escuela secundaria, fingiendo que no está mirando a la pareja con furia, pero en realidad los está mirando tan arduamente que casi se sorprende de no ver todavía un agujero quemando la cabeza de Donghae. No es que haga una gran diferencia, fíjate; el imbécil ya es estúpido, no parece que cambie nada, en opinión de Hyukjae.

A medida que continúa encontrando fallas acerca de ellos lo más posible (su lista podría escribirse como un ensayo, de verdad), la campana suena anunciado el siguiente período. Se levanta, suspirando y mirando a Donghae y Hara por última vez antes de ir a clase.

Ellos se toman de la mano y sonríen entre ellos.

Hyukjae tiene que abstenerse de vomitar en puro disgusto, porque en realidad;  _eewww._

✉

El estudiante pelirrojo decide que ya no pensará en ellos por el resto del día porque hace que su estómago gire muy incómodamente cada vez que lo hace, y no está seguro de si es porque está muy disgustado por su amoroso romance o porque se está poniendo enfermo.

Con una mueca, se desploma en su pupitre en la clase de Historia y obtiene una desagradable mirada de Kyuhyun. Está a punto de relajarse y robar un trago de agua de la botella del menor (aunque sabe que lo odia y probablemente será torturado durante una semana por eso), Donghae aparece al otro lado de la puerta abierta con Hara aferrada a su brazo. Comparten un breve beso porque la chica se aleja, y luego el castaño entra en el mismo salón de clases en el que está sentado Hyukjae. Parpadea sorprendido, antes de que un largo gemido salga de sus labios.

_Claro, él también está en mi clase de Historia._

La última vez que tuvo clases de Historia, fue para la prueba y había sido muy,  _muy_  fácil de olvidar sobre la muy, muy molesta presencia del castaño.

Mientras se pregunta si su día podría empeorar, una bolita de papel golpea un lado de su cabeza. Se da la vuelta en su silla y mira con odio al bastardo que se atrevió a tirarlo.

En el fondo de la habitación, Donghae se está burlando de él, sonriendo maliciosamente. Hyukjae suspira.

_Por supuesto._

✉

_Querido Rebelde-H,_

_No, ella no, y nunca lo sabrá. Me acabas de dar una razón para nunca decirte quién es ella. Probablemente la conozcas porque es una estudiante de la escuela secundaria, como adivinaste en tu última carta, pero hay muchas mujeres aquí. Solo trata de encontrarla. Te mataré si sabe de qué estamos hablando aquí._

_La chica es linda, pero el chico es aún más sexy. Fuimos a una cita una vez, y él es un muy buen besador._

_"NO ROBES MI COMIDA DE SIERVO, IMBÉCIL"  es lo que quiero decir, pero no, él es todo tuyo. La felicidad de no tenerlo en el mío durante un fin de semana es un sentimiento tan subestimado._

_Y para la prueba, no te creo en lo más mínimo. Por favor, ¿te copiaste? Puedo decir que no eres este tipo de persona solo por la forma en que escribes, idiota._

_-Juzgando-por-intentar-lucir-genial-D_

 

✉

Después del incidente infantil de Estoy-lanzándote-bolitas-de-papel, Donghae se enoja y se frustra; el maestro lo atrapó hacia el final de la lección y le dio una detención por esta tarde. El castaño ya ha terminado todas sus clases por un día, pero ahora tiene que quedarse más tiempo solo porque el Sr. Kim tuvo que ser un imbécil. Lo peor es que Hyukjae ni siquiera consiguió uno a pesar de que se parece a un mono cuando se ofende, por lo que estará solo por una hora.

Suspira explosivamente y pisa hasta su casillero. Realmente necesita encontrar a Hyukjae en este momento para que pueda comenzar una buena pelea y aliviar un poco el estrés que ha estado acumulando (está diciendo eso, pero en realidad solo quiere descargar su ira). Sin embargo, cuando abre su casillero, hay una carta familiar sobre sus otras cosas.

Inconscientemente, una pequeña sonrisa se extiende en sus delgados labios y la levanta, mirando contento. Nunca lo admitiría, pero ha comenzado a anticipar estas pequeñas cartas que ha estado compartiendo con el amigo por correspondencia.

Entonces oye una voz familiar que viene del otro extremo del pasillo. Inclinando la cabeza, ve a Hyukjae caminando con su amigo Kyuhyun, que parece disgustado cuando el joven silba en su oreja. El pelirrojo se ve tan enojado como él.

Donghae sonríe. Así que tiene la carta de H, pero también la oportunidad de golpear a Hyukjae. La suerte parece estar de su lado, por fin.

✉

_Estúpido (este es mi nuevo apodo cariñoso para ti),_

_Las amenazas no te llevarán a ningún lado. Incluso me motiva a encontrar el nombre de tu novia aún más, en realidad. Es posible que tengas que escuchar mis consejos y empezar a pensar en una buena excusa. Nunca se sabe, tal vez estoy hablando muy mal de ti con ella ahora mismo._

_Sabes qué, incluso puedo llevarle estas cartas a Siwon y decirle cuánto parece gustarte (JAJAJA inmensamente teñido de sarcasmo)._

_Y qué, cómo sabrías si he engañado o no, bastardo. Tal vez lo hice, y deberías arrodillarte frente a mí porque soy tan genial._

_\- Subestimado-H._

_P.D: ¿Eres gay?_

 

✉

Cuando Hyukjae se despierta la mañana siguiente, se siente como una mierda y apenas tiene fuerzas para levantarse de la cama. Solo logra dar dos pasos fuera de su habitación cuando su hermana mayor Sora se encuentra con él en el pasillo y le da una mirada de disgusto.

—Ew, mantén tus gérmenes sucios para ti —ella aspira y rápidamente camina (corre) alejándose de él.

Hyukjae le frunce el ceño y la saluda con los dos dedos, porque ciertamente no está enfermo, antes de reiterar su intento de bajar a la cocina y rogar a su madre por un chocolate caliente.

Pero al parecer, toda la familia ha decidido unirse contra su pobre yo sin que él lo sepa, porque tan pronto como camina en la cocina (y frenéticamente busca un chocolate caliente), ambos padres lo miran con desaprobación. Su madre tiene una expresión preocupada mientras lo lleva de regreso a la cama, diciendo que no irá a ningún lado durante los próximos días. Su padre, en el otro lado, se ríe junto con Sora y se burla de él por ser tan débil y enfermarse cuando aún no es invierno.

El pelirrojo realmente quiere maldecirlos.

Quince minutos más tarde, está de vuelta en su cama con la confirmación de que sí, tiene fiebre y que en realidad no fue porque su madre colocó el calentador demasiado alto, y que la tos que le dio hace poco y luego aparentemente no es porque tiene una carraspera (francamente, es casi como si no se está ahogando). Su madre prácticamente le hace bajar cucharadas de jarabe por la garganta y lo amenaza con quitarle su computadora portátil y su teléfono si no duerme sabiamente hasta el almuerzo.

Hyukjae intenta mendigar y decir que no está realmente enfermo, que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar un día aunque parezca miserable, pero su madre le da un poco de miedo y, después de que ella le da un buen pellizco a los costados, cumple con un gemido derrotado.

No está enfermo en  _absoluto_. Y si se queda dormido incluso antes de que su madre tenga tiempo de salir de su habitación, es solo porque es una mierda perezosa y nada más.

✉

_Estúpido,_

_No creo que lo estés, porque está justo a mi lado mientras escribo esto, y no veo ningún idiotas por correspondencia. Excepto si eres el conserje de la escuela y no te ofendas, pero si lo eres, me temo que tendremos que detener esto de inmediato._

_NO TE ATREVAS A LLEVAR TODAS ESTAS CARTAS A SIWON, IMBÉCIL. ¿Qué hago si él comienza a lloriquearme? ¡¿Si él llora?! Podría llorar totalmente. Y luego le diría a su padre porque es un hijo de papi, y luego su padre le diría al mío, y me correrían de mi propia casa. Repito, no te atrevas._

_Bueno, primero porque la forma en que escribes se ve muy bien, y segundo porque la semana pasada me dijiste que dormirías tres noches seguidas para poder estudiar los párrafos necesarios para el examen. Lógica simple, querido amigo por correspondencia._

_-Más-inteligente-de-lo-que-pensabas-y-probablemente-más-que tú-D_

_P.D: ...Tengo novia, ¿recuerdas? Confirma mi teoría de que soy más inteligente que tú. Soy bisexual, en realidad. ¿Eso es un problema?_

 

✉

Al día siguiente, ni una nueva carta ni Hyukjae están en su casillero o en la escuela secundaria. Lo hace sentir perplejo y se pregunta si algo anda mal con su amigo por correspondencia o con Hyukjae. Hasta que recuerda que se supone que odia al idiota pelirrojo. Donghae espera hasta el final del día, infeliz de que Hyukjae no esté allí (realmente quiere patear a alguien, se dice a sí mismo), y que su amigo por correspondencia todavía no ha respondido (necesita algo para distraerse para cuando tomé el autobús a casa, después de todo). En realidad, no sabe qué es lo más molesto de ambas cosas. Hara se da cuenta de su mal humor y trata de animarlo con largas sesiones de besos cuando tienen un descanso (se besaron con fuerza y sus labios aún están hinchados), haciendo todo lo posible para llamar su atención.

Pero cuando suena la campana al final del último período y del día, se ve obligado a admitir que no podrá vislumbrar ninguno de los dos, y eso lo enoja mucho.


	5. Chapter 5

—No soy tu mensajero —Kyuhyun gruñe por teléfono, sonando aburrido y monótono, como si ni siquiera estuviera escuchando algo de lo que Hyukjae le dice.

Este último luego tose lastimosamente, ganándose un gruñido de disgusto de su supuestamente mejor amigo. Gimiendo un poco, hace un esfuerzo por rodar sobre sus costados y enterrar su cara en su almohada, antes de exhalar con dificultad. Estar enfermo apesta, decide Hyukjae; se siente demasiado caliente y demasiado frío al mismo tiempo, todo está zumbando ruidosamente en su cabeza y apenas tiene la fuerza para sostener su teléfono junto a su oreja.

Pero al parecer, el hecho de que esté tan enfermo que siente que podría morir pronto y que está confinado en la cama durante los próximos días no le da a Kyuhyun la necesidad de ser amable con él, al menos por una vez en su vida. Hyukjae acaba de pedirle que pase por su casa de camino a casa para que pueda tomar las lecciones que perdió en la escuela hoy, pero el mocoso se niega, afirmando que tiene mejores cosas que hacer. En otras palabras, el estudiante pelirrojo entiende rápidamente, probablemente solo quiere ir a casa y jugar videojuegos.

Para ser honesto, a Hyukjae no le importa una mierda la tarea y las cosas (si hay algo bueno acerca de estar enfermo, es que ya no tiene que estudiar). Todo lo que quiere, en realidad, es saber si hoy ha recibido una nueva carta de su amigo. Solo tuvo tiempo para enviar su propia carta hace dos días y había esperado esa mañana que tal vez su amigo por correspondencia hubiera respondido, hasta que su madre decidió atarlo a su cama.

Hyukjae realmente no quiere admitirlo porque tiene una reputación y necesita preservarla, pero ha comenzado a anticipar las cartas de su amigo por correspondencia; el tipo es divertido e ingenioso, y es el tipo de persona con la que generalmente se lleva bien. También le da el consuelo de que no todos son tan crueles como Kyuhyun, lo que siempre es una ventaja.

Hablando sobre el diablo (nunca una palabra describe al mocoso tan bien como a esta, de verdad), Kyuhyun se burla desde el teléfono mientras el estudiante pelirrojo puede escuchar la campana sonando débilmente en el fondo. Probablemente sea el final del descanso y Hyukjae hace una mueca, sin saber si quiere estar allí para poder recoger su carta o quedarse en casa y beber el chocolate caliente de su madre hasta que se ponga tan gordo como una ballena obesa.

Pero en realidad no es como si tuviera una opción porque sabe que su madre está vigilando la entrada y no dudará en noquearlo con pastillas para dormir si lo considera necesario. Hyukjae está bastante seguro de que su hermana también estaría encantada de unirse. Esa perra.

—Por faaaavor —se queja un poco más. Hay pocas posibilidades de que Kyuhyun se rinda, pero ya ha arruinado su orgullo como hyung, por lo que ya no tiene nada que perder—. Ni siquiera tienes que traerme mis libros, ¿bien? Solo... la carta. Simplemente la carta.

—Eres molesto —se queja Kyuhyun—. Si quieres leer tanto tu carta de amor, recógela tú mismo. Tengo una cita, imbécil.

—Oh, vamos, soy tu mejor amigo y...  _espera qué_  —Hyukjae balbucea impresionado y se sienta apresuradamente en su cama, solo para tener otro ataque de tos que lo envía de inmediato tirado sobre el colchón—. Qué cita, no tienes una cita. Lo único con lo que estás saliendo es tu computadora portátil y quiere romper contigo, pequeña mierda.

—Bueno, ahora estoy a punto de tener un novio, ya ves. Al contrario de  _ti_  —oye a su amigo burlarse de él—. Lo que significa que tendré algo, mientras que todo lo que te quedará es tu computadora portátil y tu mano derecha.

Hay una fracción de segundo que pasa hasta que el estudiante pelirrojo se da cuenta de que su mejor amigo esta siendo sincero.

Ahora, Hyukjae se siente enfermo y solo.  _¿Por qué todos a mi alrededor terminan con alguien?_

—Eres un idiota —murmura Hyukjae.

Prácticamente puede ver la sonrisa malvada pegada al rostro de Kyuhyun y no tiene la fuerza para contener su gemido de desesperación.

—Claro que lo soy.

✉

Al final, Kyuhyun pasa por la casa de Hyukjae cuando termina el día, pero se niega a pasar el marco de la puerta de su habitación, afirmando que no quiere ser contaminado por sus gérmenes. Después de que hace un montón de chistes muy malos con su hermana, finalmente tira un bolso lleno de libros en su cama, y Hyukjae está seguro de que cayó sobre su entrepierna a propósito.

Se ahoga de dolor y se duplica en dos, tratando de mirar a su mejor amigo, pero sus ojos están demasiado llenos de lágrimas para eso. Kyuhyun solo le sonríe maliciosamente antes de que baje y declare que también va a pedir un chocolate caliente.

Después de que el dolor comienza a disminuir (lo que toma  _al menos_  quince minutos) y Hyukjae finalmente decide que es seguro dejar de ocultar su entrepierna maltratada, aprovecha esta oportunidad para buscar las cartas de su amigo y leerlas. Tal vez si es lo suficientemente rápido como para poder dar su propia respuesta a Kyuhyun para que pueda enviársela. Abre el bolso que le trajo su mejor amigo, busca a tientas los libros que arroja sin cuidado al suelo y finalmente encuentra dos sobres blancos en la parte inferior.

Sorprendido, parpadea y las abre.

Se ríe al leer la forma en que su amigo por correspondencia le prohíbe categóricamente que le muestre las cartas a Siwon y luego hace un mohín de mal humor cuando le dice descaradamente que es un idiota. Y luego se atraganta con su propia saliva una vez más cuando lee la parte de que su amigo por correspondencia es bisexual.

 _...Bueno,_ frunce el ceño, un poco desconcertado.  _¿Supongo que tiene sentido...?_

A Hyukjae en realidad no le importa porque nunca ha diferenciado a mujeres y hombres (la carne sigue siendo carne, después de todo, ¿no?), pero adivina que está un poco sorprendido porque no ha conocido a mucha gente que piensa como él.

Bueno, tal vez no como él porque Hyukjae tiene que admitir que es un pervertido y no puede negarse a una buena follada cuando la ve, pero tiene su propio punto, y eso es lo que realmente importa. Eso espera.

Con un gesto de asentimiento satisfecho a su propia lógica (que es un poco horrible, para ser honesto), alcanza la segunda carta y la abre con anticipación.

 

_Querido H-quien-no ha contestado-aún,_

_Bien, ¿quizás no tomaste bien lo que escribí en mi última carta? Bueno, si es el caso, eres un gran imbécil. Puedo ser bisexual si quiero, y no veo cuál es el maldito problema. No es un crimen, ¿verdad? Tranquilizate y crece._

_Si no es por mi inclinación por ambos sexo, entonces espero que estés bien porque usualmente respondes más rápido que eso. Lo cual es un tanto paradójico, si me preguntas. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos llevó dos semanas enviar cartas de ida y vuelta al principio? ...que en realidad no es hace mucho tiempo..._

_-Simplemente-D_

 

Hyukjae tiene que burlarse de eso. Ahora mira quién es el más estúpido.

Escucha atentamente a Kyuhyun charlando con su hermana en la cocina, asegurándose de que no se irá antes de un buen cuarto de hora si dice tener una cita o no, y busca una hoja de papel para comenzar a escribir.

✉

_Estúpido mocoso,_

_Estaba enfermo, idiota. Por eso no respondí. Verdaderamente no me importa a quién elegiste follar, ¿sabes? También tiendo a inclinarme por ambos sexo, así que no es como si fuera a ser un miedoso en este tipo de cosas. Relájate, idiota._

_Y no, no soy el raro del conserje. Deja de escupir este tipo de tonterías._

_Vi a Siwon llorar una vez, y fue jodidamente divertido. Simplemente se queda allí y se lamenta y grita como si alguien estuviera tratando de matarlo, y tiene una nariz llena de mocos escurriéndose, y su rostro se arruga horriblemente. Suena como un cachorro pateado, también. Bueno, cuando teníamos cinco años, creo que probablemente cambió un poco, pero estoy bastante seguro de que valdría la pena verlo. Deberías dejar de darme razones para ser un idiota contigo, ¿sabes? No es sano. Deja de intentarlo tan insistentemente, amigo._

_Bien, de acuerdo. Lo confieso. No hice trampa. Y también me gustan los cachorros, así que supongo que es para compararlos con Siwon. No le digas a nadie que soy amable. Podría arruinar mi reputación._

_Así que no hice trampa y jodidamente espero obtener una buena calificación por esa mierda, de lo contrario, eso me pondrá muy, muy enojado._

_-H-Salvador-de-Cachorros_

_P.D: Definitivamente soy más inteligente que tú si crees que me sentiría incómodo por tu sexualidad. Adiós._

✉

 

—Cariño —Hara hace un mohín con un lindo gesto—. ¿Por qué siempre necesitas ir a tu casillero?

Donghae la mira antes de que abra su casillero. Casi espera que esté vacío, excepto por sus libros, hasta que ve el sobre blanco que descansa en la parte superior de su ropa de gimnasia; su amigo por correspondencia finalmente respondió. Sonriendo salvajemente, trata de parecer indiferente cuando la levanta y la guarda en su bolso antes de que Hara pueda verlo.

De repente se siente mucho más feliz que esta mañana al levantarse.

—Por nada —le dice feliz a su novia, antes de inclinarse y besarla.

Incluso el hecho de que Hyukjae todavía no esté cerca ya no parece molestarlo tanto. No es que él realmente se  _preocupe_  por él, por supuesto.

En realidad, ¿quién  _diablos_  es Hyukjae?

✉

_Estúpido por enfermarte cuando aún no es invierno,_

_Lo siento por eso. Tiendo a reaccionar de forma exagerada un poco cuando se trata de mi sexualidad porque la mayoría de las personas no entienden. Y luego me preocupé porque ya no contestabas más y pensé que estabas molesto o algo así. Así que me alegro de que lo entiendas, sí._

_Vi a Siwon llorar hace dos semanas cuando estábamos viendo Titanic (a él le encanta esta película, no entiendo por qué). Parece que ha cambiado mucho desde que era un niño. Ahora solo trata de parecer solemne y fuerte (pero se ve estúpido, si me preguntas). Y luego se esconde en la cocina y llora de verdad._

_Espera, borra esa parte de él habiendo cambiado. En realidad, todavía llora como el mocoso que describiste en tu última carta. Solo se asegura de que nadie lo vea._

_¿Ves? ¡Sabía que no hiciste trampa! Espero obtener una buena nota, también. Mi madre me va a castigar durante una semana completa si no lo hago._

_De todos modos, ¿sabes que habrá un partido de fútbol la próxima semana? Es nuestra escuela secundaria  contra la Secundaria Jaengu. El capitán de nuestro equipo es un completo idiota, pero es un buen jugador, ¡así que espero que ganemos este partido!_

_-También-amante-de-los-Cachorros_

_P.D: ¿Te sientes mejor con tu resfriado? ¡No te olvides de tomar medicamentos!_

 

Kyuhyun arquea una ceja cuando mira la carta que Hyukjae acaba de leer sobre su hombro. Riéndose, se deja caer de nuevo en su silla y saca su teléfono, mientras que el estudiante pelirrojo relee la carta de su amigo con una expresión de asombro.

—Entonces —dice Kyuhyun despreocupadamente—. ¿Sabe tu amigo que eres el capitán del equipo de fútbol? Porque aparentemente desde su punto de vista eres un imbécil.

Hyukjae lo mira y le arroja bruscamente un vaso de papel vacío a su cara. Y él no pierde su objetivo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Reina del drama,_

_Siwon es simplemente uno de los tipos. No puedes encontrar a alguien tan raro como él. Pero repito, todavía es un buen amigo cuando el tiempo lo requiere. No como mi estúpido supuesto mejor amigo. A veces pienso que es hora de renovar mi lista de amigos._

_¡Cállate por haber hecho trampas en esta prueba de Historia, pequeña mierda! Un día haré trampa de verdad y tendrás que arrodillarte frente a mí porque soy un chico tan increíble._

_Sé que la sexualidad es un tema delicado. También pasé por esto. Afortunadamente, mi familia lo tomó bastante bien; mi hermana es una perra por eso, pero esa es su personalidad cotidiana, y a mis padres no les importa mientras esté feliz, así que supongo que tengo mucha suerte._

_Sí, sé que hay un partido de fútbol la próxima semana. ¿Eres miembro del equipo, ya que dijiste "nuestro"? El equipo es brillante, tanto ofensivo como defensivo, así que creo que tienen muchas esperanzas de ganar. Pero, ¿por qué no te gusta el capitán del equipo? Es un chico muy agradable y también uno de los mejores delanteros._

_-Un-ferviente-partidario-del-Capitán-Hyuk_

_P.D: ¡Estoy mejorando, gracias! Debería poder ir a la escuela el lunes._

 

—¿No te estás jactando demasiado de ti mismo? —Kyuhyun bufo con desprecio después de terminar de leer la carta que Hyukjae acaba de escribir.

—Técnicamente, no sabe que soy  _yo_ , ¿verdad? —responde el estudiante pelirrojo—. Así que no es que sea realmente importante.

—Hmm —el más joven releyó la carta con escepticismo antes de que le arrebatara el bolígrafo de sus dedos—. Dame esto, horrible burro.

 

_**P.P.D: No soy estúpido y él puede echarme de su lista de amigos cuando quiera. Mira si me importa.** _

_**El mejor amigo excepcionalmente dotado.** _

✉

Dos días después, Hyukjae finalmente ha vuelto a ponerse de pie y casi completamente sano nuevamente. Después de discutir con su madre durante media hora, finalmente la convenció de que ahora está lo suficientemente bien como para volver a la escuela.

No es exactamente que no le guste quedarse en casa y básicamente no hacer nada, pero su madre tiende a dejarse llevar cuando está enfermo, y en algún momento se asfixia un poco. Por lo tanto, está más que feliz de estar fuera de su casa el jueves por la mañana, dirigiéndose a la escuela con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

Hoy va a ser un buen día, Hyukjae está seguro de ello; primero, ayer logró convencer a Kyuhyun para que enviará su carta por segunda vez esta semana (es como pedirle al menor que preste uno de sus preciosos juegos, por lo que está muy orgulloso), y segundo, hay práctica de fútbol esta tarde después de la escuela y simplemente no puede esperar por eso. Ha sido el capitán del equipo durante dos años, después de que su sunbae se graduó de la escuela secundaria y estudió en una gran universidad, y no puede estar más contento con eso. Le encanta el fútbol y está orgulloso de todo su equipo. Y es aún mejor porque Donghae abandonó el equipo el año pasado, piensa con satisfacción.

 _Bueno,_ tiene que suspirar por lo bajo cuando finalmente llega a la escuela secundaria. Para ser honesto, Donghae es un jugador terriblemente bueno, casi tan bueno como él, y ha sido una enorme pérdida para el equipo. Pero al parecer, el Pez Dorado tenía un problema personal en ese momento y ya no podía seguir. Verdaderamente fue una pena porque Donghae es un delantero talentosamente vicioso.

Su expresión se vuelve sombría, envía una mirada en la dirección de Donghae tan pronto como lo ve de pie bajo el porche del edificio principal, con la mano agarrada a la de su novia. Cuando este último lo nota de nuevo, está esa familiar burla que se forma en sus delgados labios antes de que se miren ferozmente. Entonces Hara le susurra algo al oído para volver a llamar su atención, y al segundo después de que se están besando con fuerza, el estudiante pelirrojo está completamente olvidado.

 _A la mierda,_ Hyukjae se queja internamente. Incluso si los dos solían hacer un par de jugadores extrañamente talentosos cuando jugaban juntos, todavía  _realmente_  no le gusta.

✉

Hyukjae mira especulativamente a sus compañeros de equipo en su cuarta vuelta alrededor del campo deportivo de la escuela secundaria, preguntándose si su amigo por correspondencia es alguien entre ellos. Podría ser, se da cuenta. Después de todo, el chico dijo  _nuestro equipo,_  lo que significaba que podía ser parte de eso. Pero, por otro lado, también podría significar simplemente que quiere mostrar su solidaridad con el equipo de fútbol.

En el otro extremo del campo, Hyukjae ve a Kris empujando juguetonamente a Henry entre los arbustos y el lodo, antes de perder estúpidamente su propio equilibrio y terminar tirado sobre el otro chico. Los otros compañeros de equipo (Kangin y Shindong) rugen de risa antes de que de repente se convierta en un gran desastre de chicos infantiles jugando en la tierra. Aunque son buenos jugadores, todavía son bastante tontos y descuidados para ser estudiantes de secundaria. Todos se ven estúpidos y Hyukjae tiene que suspirar con ligera exasperación.

Realmente espera que su amigo  _no_  sea uno de ellos.

✉

Donghae estaba recostado perezosamente en uno de los bancos del parque de la escuela secundaria, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Hara mientras conversaban en silencio. Cuando pasa ociosamente una página del libro que está tratando de leer al mismo tiempo, escucha pasos que se acercan y mira con leve curiosidad (es un día muy cálido y lo hace sentir más perezoso de lo normal); Sungmin está de pie frente a ellos, su sombra cubre parcialmente una parte de su rostro. Hace una mueca con una ligera molestia hasta que ve la carta en sus manos.

—Ah —murmura, pero se abstiene de decir cualquier otra cosa, porque todavía está Hara a su lado, y por mucho que le guste, realmente no quiere que sepa sobre su amigo por correspondencia.

No es que no confíe en ella, ni nada, en realidad. Es su  _novia_ , después de todo.

Su mejor amigo lo mira con diversión mientras obviamente se pregunta si debería tomarlo ahora o esperar un poco hasta que Hara se vaya. Pero  _realmente_  quiere leerla, así que al final, se levanta y le da un beso en los labios a su novia con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Me tengo que ir —murmura—. Uh... tarea y ensayo, y otras cosas aburridas, ¿sabes? ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Ella no tiene tiempo para responder ya que inmediatamente se fue con Sungmin, arrebatando ansiosamente la carta de sus manos.

✉

_Un-ferviente-seguidor-del-capitán-mono,_

Kyuhyun río como hiena, golpeando la espalda de Hyukjae con demasiada violencia para su gusto. —¡Me gusta este chico!

— _Cállate_  —sisea y retira la carta.

 

_Es cierto, Siwon es un buen chico. Pero es más divertido burlarse de sus extrañas peculiaridades que el hecho de que probablemente sea el mejor yerno (no le digas que dije eso). Si tuviera una hermana, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que mamá hubiera hecho todo lo posible por juntarlos. Lo que es realmente asqueroso, si me preguntas._

_¿Tu mejor amigo parece un buen chico...? Quiero decir, si todavía está leyendo nuestras cartas (¿por qué está leyendo nuestras cartas?), entonces, por supuesto, diré que es muy, muy bueno (y aparentemente tiene un talento) y me gustaría conocerlo algún día (ambos sabemos lo que realmente pienso de él, sin embargo). ¡Dile que dije hola!_

_Mis padres no saben de mi bisexualidad. Mamá probablemente tiene sus sospechas, pero nunca hablamos de eso. Creo que es porque realmente no quiero decepcionarlos. Solo mi hermano mayor lo sabe, y en realidad fue un gran, gran accidente que desearía que nunca hubiera ocurrido._

_Ya no estoy, al menos. Solía jugar en el equipo, pero luego tuve algunos problemas que me obligaron a renunciar. Estaba muy triste por eso. ¡Por supuesto que todavía juego por diversión con los chicos de mi vecindario! Y sobre el capitán del equipo, lo conozco (pero no tanto) y es un gran presumido._

_-D-quien-lo-siente-por-romper-tus-sueños_

_P.D: ¡Obtuve 84 de 100 en el examen de Historia! ¿Qué tan bueno es eso? ¡Y estoy muy contento de que estés mejor!_

—Bueno, eres un gran presumido —comenta Kyuhyun en una conversación—. No está tan equivocado con tu personalidad.

— _Cierra la boca, cretino._

 

✉

_Celoso tú,_

_Mi mejor amigo lee nuestra carta porque es el mayor acosador vivo, y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo cuando quiere hacerlo. Todavía no entiendo cómo se las arregló para conseguirse un novio. Siento que ahora soy el único de toda la escuela secundaria. Por qué yo._

_Es cierto que hablar de la sexualidad con tus propios padres es probablemente lo más incómodo de todos. Pero no, ¿dime de qué se trata este gran accidente? Soy todo oídos para ti, querido. ¡Eso sería algo más que le diré a tu novia cuando la conozca!_

_Es una pena. ¿Tal vez podrías intentar aplicar este año? Dado que el capitán Hyuk es un persona realmente agradable, estoy seguro de que tomará en consideración tu petición. ¿Cómo lo conoces, sin embargo? Y no es un gran presumido, bien. Todos deben tener confianza en sus propias cualidades._

_¡El partido es este fin de semana! ¡Fighting Secundaria Gangnam!_

_De todos modos, ¿qué haces para vacaciones?_

_-El salvador del honor de Hyuk._

_P.S: ¡Excelente para ti! ¡Conseguí 87 de 100!_

 

✉

El campo de la escuela secundaria está lleno con cientos de estudiantes que se han reunido para ver el juego entre la Secundaria Gangnam y la Secundaria Jaengu. La mitad de la multitud es gris, mientras que la otra mitad es azul. Las pancartas y las banderas están volando alto mientras el público espera ansiosamente a que los equipos pongan un pie en la hierba. Hay algunos estudiantes caminando por el pasillo para vender bolsas de dulces y bebidas, y Donghae aprovecha esta oportunidad para comprar una Coca Cola (ama la Coca Cola). Las mascotas del equipo están acercándose y alejándose de la multitud, lanzando cosas pequeñas a los aficionados. Donghae, Sungmin y Hara están sentados en un lugar muy bueno, cerca de las primeras filas de bancos.

—Será mejor que este juego valga la pena, Oppa —oye a Hara murmurar en voz baja mientras mira al campo.

Pero Donghae no le presta verdadera atención, solo se inclina distraídamente para besar sus labios pucherosos, hasta que los jugadores finalmente caminan por el campo desde los extremos opuestos. A pesar de que el juego solo es amistoso entre dos escuelas secundarias, los gritos de fervor que vienen de ambos lados son fuertes e impresionantes.

Incluso Donghae no puede evitar gritar su apoyo cuando Hyukjae, que lleva la camisa azul de la escuela secundaria, le da la mano al capitán del equipo contrario, ambos se miran desafiante el uno al otro. El árbitro (que en realidad es un profesor de educación física) les recuerda rápidamente las reglas básicas antes de emitir un fuerte silbido. Inmediatamente, los dos equipos se dispersan alrededor del amplio campo, y el juego finalmente comienza.

Durante los primeros veinte minutos, Donghae observa atentamente a sus viejos compañeros de equipo pasándose la pelota y tratando de encontrar una oportunidad para anotar. Es sutil, pero puede verlos acercarse lentamente a la otra mitad del campo de juego hacia el equipo contrario. Finalmente, después de un rápido grito de Hyukjae, tres de ellos, incluido este último, se están acercando por el campo, pareciendo imparable. Los estudiantes de la Secundaria Jaengu gritan alarmados mientras los compañeros de clase de Donghae se alegran lo suficiente como para terminar roncos.

Cuando Henry pasa el balón en dirección a Hyukjae, el estudiante pelirrojo hace un pase difícil para evitar al defensor. El segundo después, apunta en dirección a la meta y patea directo hasta la portería. Los estudiantes de la Secundaria Gangnam comienzan a gritar de nuevo, y Donghae no puede evitar unirse a ellos.

Puede que no le guste mucho Hyukjae, pero es un muy buen delantero.

 _Y bastante caliente,_   _también,_ una voz traicionera susurra en su cabeza cuando accidentalmente vislumbra los músculos fuertes y sudorosos de Hyukjae.

_...Cállate, cerebro._

El juego termina con 3-2 a favor de la Secundaria Gangnam, que lanzó el grito más fuerte de triunfo proveniente del estudiante que Donghae nunca ha escuchado en su vida (bueno, tal vez lo hizo, pero no es el punto). También se ha puesto de pie sin siquiera darse cuenta, luciendo sonrojado y agitado por la emoción del juego. Animando en voz alta junto con sus compañeros de clase, mira a Hyukjae sonriendo feliz y orgullosamente mientras regresa a su equipo. No están muy lejos de ellos y está seguro de que si grita lo suficiente, pueden oírlo.

Entonces, de repente encuentra los ojos de un solo párpado que lo miran fijamente. La sonrisa de Donghae vacila mientras se miden entre sí. Al final, decide que no es el día para discutir interminablemente como suelen hacerlo, ya que acaban de ganar un juego increíble, y Hyukjae merece ser felicitado. Así que al final, le da un indeciso pulgar hacia arriba.

El estudiante pelirrojo parpadea ante él con incredulidad antes de mirar la pelota a sus pies. Donghae puede ver la sonrisa familiar en las comisuras de sus labios, hasta que vuelve a mirar hacia arriba. Sonriendo con suficiencia, le saca la lengua y patea la pelota en su dirección.

Luego se da vuelta y abandona el campo de juego, rodeado de sus compañeros.

Donghae solo tiene tiempo para atrapar la pelota antes de mirar el espacio vacío donde Hyukjae ha estado solo unos segundos antes, boquiabierto. Junto a él, Sungmin está riéndose detrás de su mano mientras Hara se ve tan aburrida como siempre.

—Me... ¿Por qué hizo eso? —murmura con impotencia.

Sungmin solo puede reír más fuerte.


	7. Chapter 7

_El salvador-del-honor del mono,_

_Santa mierda, ¿fuiste al partido del sábado? Fue increíble, ¿no? Nuestro equipo fue realmente brillante y los pases estaban muy bien hechos. Excelente trabajo en equipo y excelentes técnicas. ¡Esa es la mejor combinación! ¡Aplastamos completamente al otro equipo!_

_Realmente me da ganas de volver al equipo, en realidad. Sé que podría intentar solicitarlo nuevamente y tal vez hacerlo para el próximo partido, pero no sé si es una buena idea. Es cierto que Hyukjae estaba brillante en el campo, pero tenemos un poco de historia y podría ser malo para el equipo._

_Claramente dije que no te diría sobre este accidente y soy un hombre de palabras. Además, es muy embarazoso y nunca se lo conté a nadie. Ciertamente no empezaré con un extraño que apenas conozco y nunca conocí (sin ofender)._

_Pobre chico, no te preocupes; ¡estoy seguro de que encontrarás una novia/novio muy pronto! Quiero decir, suenas como un buen chico y eres un poco gracioso, entonces ¿por qué no, verdad? De todos modos, ¿quién es el novio de tu mejor amigo? Eso siempre es información útil si quieres chantajear a un acosador._

_Aún no lo se. Es en dos semanas, ¿no? Probablemente pasaré las vacaciones con mis abuelos en mi ciudad natal y pasaré el tiempo con mis amigos cuando regrese. Realmente no tengo planes particulares, ¿y tú?_

_-Orgulloso-de-ser-de-la-Secundaria-de-Gangnam_

 

Hyukjae sonríe con orgullo cuando lee la carta que acaba de recibir. Incluso si no sabe quién es su amigo por correspondencia, se las arregló para impresionarlo con sus habilidades de fútbol, y es muy satisfactorio. La emoción en la carta es contagiosa, y pronto, mientras camina por el pasillo hacia su próxima clase, recuerda el juego que jugó el fin de semana pasado. Es cierto que fue uno de los mejores juegos que jugó el equipo y no puede estar más orgulloso de sus compañeros. Incluso si son muy tontos e inmaduros, aún mejoran mucho y eso es lo que es importante (lo que hacen que su vida fuera del campo de fútbol realmente no tiene nada que ver con él, después de todo).

Después de que llega a su clase y se deja caer en una silla en el fondo de la sala, afloja sus labios pensativamente y con cuidado dobla la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando recuerda la forma en que infantilmente sacó su lengua a Lee Donghae cuando el juego terminó con su victoria, no puede evitar reírse alegremente; era como matar a dos pájaros de un sólo tiro.

O tal vez tres, a juzgar por la forma en que logró impresionar a su amigo por correspondencia.  _Ese es un muy buen día,_  concluye con un asentimiento satisfecho.

✉

Sentado en la cafetería (sabe que pasa mucho tiempo allí, pero no tiene el corazón para preocuparse por eso más que eso), el estudiante pelirrojo se queda mirando a Kyuhyun, quien se desploma delante de él. Con su atención enfocada en su teléfono. Ausentemente pone la torta que forzó a Hyukjae a comprar un minuto antes sobre la mesa antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se extienda en sus labios al leer algo en su teléfono. Lo que  _realmente_  no es  _normal_. Hyukjae nunca ha oído hablar de ningún demonio como él que supiera  _sonreír_  tan suavemente. Tal vez Kyuhyun está enfermo, se pregunta (pero la forma en que se burló de él con entusiasmo esta mañana lo persuade de que no es así).

Luego se da cuenta de una pequeña bolsa rosa que se asoma de la mochila a medio abrir del joven, que sospechosamente parece un regalo. Hay una breve pausa, hasta que Hyukjae entiende con un jadeo.

—¡Todavía no me dijiste quién es tu supuesto novio! —le dice a Kyuhyun.

Este último levanta la vista y lo mira fijamente. —¿De todos modos, por qué debería decirte? —se burla.

—¡Soy tu  _mejor amigo_ , desalmado mocoso! ¡Te diría si encontrara a alguien!

El más joven pone los ojos en blanco, desconcertado, antes de volver a mirar su teléfono. —Sí, pero yo, al contrario de tu ruidoso yo,  _no me importas._

Es cierto que eso duele un poco, pero Hyukjae está tan acostumbrado a las bromas (increíblemente malas) de su mejor amigo que ya no le presta tanta atención. —Dime —insiste. Cuando Kyuhyun no dice nada, lo mira con furia.

—No te lo diré porque entonces vas a decirme que está mal y me molesta —dice el más joven cuando Hyukjae está en  _eso_  para estrangularlo hasta que obtenga la respuesta.

—¿Por qué te diré que está mal, sin embargo? —el estudiante pelirrojo frunce el ceño.

Kyuhyun levanta la vista con una pizca de exasperación en su rostro, pero Hyukjae decide que es lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarlo desafiante.

—Piensa en la persona más impactante con la que podría salir y cuyo nombre comienza con una "S" —afirma y muestra la conversación en su teléfono como una prueba. Burbujas de colores aparecen una tras otra, cada una de ellas con el nombre de una simple S seguida de un corazón (Hyukjae cree que se va a enfermar porque es demasiado anormal y aterrador cuando viene del Despiadado Kyuhyun)—. Y ese es él.

Antes de que Hyukjae tenga tiempo de replicar algo sobre,  _¿por qué siempre necesitas hacer que todo suene tan complicado?,_ algo le golpea la nuca. Es una vaso, y todavía hay un poco de agua que gotea sobre su cuello. Furioso, se gira en su silla para mirar a quien lo arrojó. En ese momento, se encuentra con un par de ojos burlones familiares, antes de que esa persona le saque la lengua exactamente de la misma manera que lo hizo en el partido.

Por supuesto que es Lee Donghae.

✉

 _Impresionado-por-las-habilidades-superiores-de-Hyuk_ (Kyuhyun pone los ojos en blanco ante eso),

_¡Sí, lo vi! Estoy de acuerdo, fue un juego realmente bueno y espero que el equipo siga así hasta la final de la Copa de Fútbol Junior de Seúl. ¿No crees que realmente mejoraron en comparación con el año pasado? ¡La secundaria Jaengu no pudo hacer nada contra nuestros jugadores! Incluso si anotaron dos goles, sigo pensando que fueron mejores que ellos._

_¡Oh vamos! No seas tan aguafiestas. Te juro que no me reiré de ti cuando me lo digas. No tanto, al menos. ¡No se lo diré a nadie! Y no es como si realmente te conociera, así que es como conocer el oscuro secreto de un extraño; es gracioso pero no puedo hacer mucho con esta información, ¿verdad?_

_En realidad, realmente no quiero encontrar una novia/novio. Como te dije, no estoy seguro de si alguna vez tendré una relación seria con alguien pronto. No es que sea un gran Casanova y que prefiera solo aventuras, pero hay algunas cosas sobre mí que no me alientan a salir a buscar a alguien que realmente me guste. Es un poco complicado, para ser honesto. Y aburrido._

_Sí, es en dos semanas. Creo que me quedaré en Seúl. Mis padres tienen que ir a China debido a los negocios de mi padre y me ofrecieron unirme, pero mi hermana ya está yendo. ¡Lo que significa que tengo la casa para mí por dos semanas! ¿No es increíble?_

_¿¿Y AMIGO PIENSO QUE MI MEJOR AMIGO ESTÁ SALIENDO CON SEHUN EL ESTUDIANTE DE PRIMER AÑO?? QUE MIERDA HAGO._

_-Tan-Soprendido-Que-Podría-Morir-H_

_P.D: ¿Qué quieres decir con una "historia" con Hyukjae? ¡¿Te acostaste con él o algo así?!_

 

✉

Como a Hyukjae le gusta creer que es un estudiante superior responsable, y que tiene que proteger a sus jóvenes de personas malvadas como su mejor amigo, decide que necesita ir al piso de primer año y tener una larga conversación con Oh Sehun. El chico (que es terriblemente alto para su edad) está sentado en el piso frente a su clase mientras conversa con su amigo, a quien el estudiante pelirrojo reconoce como Kim Jongin. Tan pronto como lo ven, se ponen de pie y se inclinan apresuradamente hacia él.

Hyukjae quita las formalidades con un gesto descuidado de la mano, aunque  _se_  siente un poco orgulloso por el gesto respetuoso, antes de agarrar los hombros de Sehun sin tan siquiera una advertencia. El chico grita de sorpresa, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿H-Hyung? —chilla, alarmado.

—Sehun... Sehun, ¿verdad? —el estudiante mayor murmura de satisfacción cuando él asiente apresuradamente—. Mira, estoy seguro de que eres un buen chico. Pero no deberías hacer eso.

Los ojos de Jongin parpadean hacia él, y luego a su amigo antes de que regresen a Hyukjae, con el rostro pintado de desconcierto.

—¿H-Hacer qué?

—¡Salir con  _él_! —Hyukjae sisea con impaciencia. Está tratando de salvar su  _vida_ , realmente no es el momento de confundirlo—. Lo digo en serio, Sehun. Crees que ahora es bueno porque es tu novio y se ve bien, pero te va a hacer  _daño_.

La comprensión finalmente parpadea en sus ojos, y Hyukjae tiene que contenerse para no suspirar de alivio. ¡Tal vez todavía no sea demasiado tarde!

—Este chico es puro mal, ¿de acuerdo? No te acerques más a él o te va a lavar el cerebro. ¡Confía en mí, es probable que ya te haya  _engañado_  mientras hablamos! —el dolor cruza el rostro de Sehun y el estudiante pelirrojo le da una palmadita en la cabeza (lo que ciertamente parece ridículo porque el chico es mas alto por unos centímetros) con simpatía—. Solo estoy tratando de cuidarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Yo... sí... gracias, hyung —el chico murmura débilmente y mira hacia abajo con tristeza.

Suspirando suavemente, Hyukjae aprieta cálidamente su hombro antes de marcharse, una sensación de gran logro floreciendo en su pecho; solo ha salvado a un alma de una horrible vida amorosa, y se sintió bien.

✉

_Intrigante-H,_

_Incluso si es aburrido, siempre puedes decirme. Quiero decir, no te estoy forzando, pero somos una especie de amigos, ¿verdad? Incluso si nunca nos conocemos. ¡Me encantaría ayudarte si puedo! Y eres agradable y divertido, así que no veo cuál es el problema. Estoy seguro de que estas "cosas" que te impiden salir en una cita no son tan comprometedoras ni tan importantes. ¿Quieres hablar de eso o quizás todavía no confías lo suficiente en mí? ¡Está perfectamente bien si ese es el caso, por supuesto! Solo estoy preguntando, eso es todo._

_Y sobre lo que pasó con mi hermano... Bueno, ¿probablemente fue hace dos años? Tal vez menos. Hizo una fiesta en casa cuando mis padres salieron del país para celebrar su aniversario de matrimonio, y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me fui y también me divertí un poco. Uno de sus mejores amigos es gay, estaba completamente borracho._

_Nos besamos en la habitación de mi hermano, bien. Y él entró y nos sorprendió. Mientras intentaba acostarse con alguna chica y eso que estaban por hacerme una mamada._

_Por favor, cállate._

_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¿REALMENTE LO ES? ¿OH MI DIOS NO LO HACE UN PEDÓFILO? ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA "¿QUÉ HAGO?" VAS A ESTRANGULAR Y PATEAR Y GOLPEAR A TU LOCO MEJOR AMIGO HASTA QUE RECUPERE SUS SENTIDOS DE MIERDA, ESO ES LO QUE MIERDA HACES._

_-Asqueado-D_

_P.D: Por supuesto que no, ¿estás loco? ¡Simplemente no nos llevamos bien, idiota!_

 

✉

Abajo, en el piso de primer año, Oh Sehun grita furiosamente en su teléfono, con lágrimas enojadas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos. — _¡Luhan hyung!_ Hyukjae hyung me contó todo... ¡¿cómo pudiste  _engañarme_?! 


	8. Chapter 8

—Oye, Hyukjae —Kyuhyun llama distraídamente mientras hurgaba en su espalda—. ¿Viste mi libro de matemáticas?

—Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo, pequeña  _mierda_.

 _Qué._  Frunciendo el ceño con exasperación, levanta la vista y se sorprende al encontrarse con la dura mirada de Hyukjae. El estudiante pelirrojo lo está mirando, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un desprecio pegado en la cara.

—No puedo creer que hagas eso —agrega furioso, antes de girar dramáticamente y caminar rápido.

Su ceño fruncido se profundiza considerablemente, Kyuhyun observa a su mejor amigo alejarse de él con ojos confundidos, antes de sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad. Es  _Lee Hyukjae_ , después de todo, y debería comenzar a acostumbrarse al hecho de que no tiene ningún sentido la mayor parte del tiempo. O  _todo el maldito tiempo_ , piensa desconcertado, pero está tratando de ser tolerante.

 _Sin embargo,_  —¿Qué diablos está mal con él? —murmura entre dientes.

✉

_Nuevo-amigo-D,_

_Está bien, esto es incómodo. Pero tienes razón, supongo que puedo decirte. Y hasta me contaste sobre tu accidente increíblemente vergonzoso con tu hermano (definitivamente me reí, por cierto. Todavía lo hago en este momento, en realidad). Solo para que sepas, incluso mi mejor amigo loco no sabe esto. Quiero decir, probablemente lo sabe, pero nunca se lo dije directamente, porque es algo embarazoso. Confiaré en que no digas nada sobre esto a toda la maldita escuela, incluso si no sabes quién soy realmente._

_Sé que probablemente parezco un bastardo arrogante en todas estas cartas, y debes pensar que soy un completo idiota que confía demasiado en sí mismo y en su aspecto. Pero la verdad es que realmente no lo soy. Para ser honesto, tengo un gran complejo por mis fotos desde que era un niño. Cuando estaba en la escuela primaria, los niños se burlaban constantemente de mí y decían que era feo. Realmente intenté no escucharlos porque todos son unos imbéciles, pero era joven y todavía dolía. Solo esperaba que parara cuando fuera a la secundaria._

_No lo hizo. En realidad se volvió peor, para ser honesto. Era un niño tímido en ese momento y era fácil para los mayores meterse conmigo. Mi feo aspecto eran un blanco fácil, supongo. Mientras pensaba que los niños en la escuela primaria eran malos, ahora todos eran crueles. Incluso lloré un par de veces, ¿no es patético? Sé que no soy el más guapo de todos, pero tampoco tuvieron que intimidarme, ¿verdad? Se convirtió en una preocupación, y luego en un complejo real._

_Cuando llegué a la preparatoria, decidí que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. ¿Sabes, por lo que ya no terminaría como un debilucho patético? Entrené y estudié mucho, hasta que la gente empecé a gustarle. Incluso si no eres increíblemente guapo, el hecho de que seas inteligente y talentoso en algo como los deportes o cualquier otra cosa que se considere "genial" siempre te ayuda a ser un poco más popular. Eso es una completa estupidez, pero es verdad, desafortunadamente._

_Pero aún así, estoy cohibido por toda esta mierda, y supongo que puedes decir que tengo miedo de que me rechacen por mi apariencia. Supongo que mi complejo se quedó conmigo. Siempre es más fácil no estar demasiado apegado a alguien; de esta manera, no te lastimarás tanto como lo harías si lo hubieras hecho._

_De acuerdo, lamento esto si te hace sentir incómodo. Sé que es aburrido y todo, ¡pero te juro que ya he terminado!_

_En otra nota, el problema se resolvió sobre mi mejor amigo y Sehun! AMIGO, ACABAMOS DE SALVAR UNA VIDA INOCENTE DE LA COMPLETA PERDICIÓN. Sin embargo, el pobre niño se veía horrible cuando hablé con él._

_¡Las vacaciones comienzan al final de la semana! ¡No puedo esperar! Mis padres estarán fuera del país el viernes por la noche, lo que significa que tengo toda la casa para mí._

_-Amigo-Avergonzado-H_

_P.D: ¡Y eso es tu culpa! ¿¿Qué demonios se supone que debo entender cuando dices "tenemos un poco de historia"??_

 

✉

Hay un profundo ceño en la cara de Donghae mientras se dirige a la cafetería, justo después de haber leído la última carta que recibió. Sabe que hay muy pocas posibilidades de que sea uno de los chicos que molestó a su amigo por correspondencia, pero todavía se siente mal por todo lo que le sucedió. Un pequeño puchero aparece en sus labios, de repente espera que realmente supiera quién es el chico para poder encontrar una manera de consolarlo. Incluso si no sabe qué aspecto tiene, simplemente no puede entender el hecho de que en realidad es tan feo como parece pensar.

Con un pequeño suspiro, camina en la línea que se forma en la cafetería y mira con avidez los deliciosos bocadillos que se exhiben. Mientras se pregunta distraídamente qué tipo va a comprar hoy (realmente quiere tomar el bollo relleno de frijoles rojos), comienza a preguntarse quién podría ser su amigo por correspondencia; por lo que logró reunir en las cartas, probablemente sea alguien con un poco de popularidad en la escuela. Lo que significa muchas posibilidades, para ser honesto.

—¿Qué puedo darte, cariño? —la señora de la cafetería le sonríe cálidamente cuando es su turno.

Mientras pide el bollo que ha estado mirando desde el último minuto, su atención se dirige a su derecha cuando escucha una voz familiar estallar en carcajadas. Se da la vuelta con leve curiosidad, hasta que ve a Lee Hyukjae desplomado en una silla en unas pocas mesas lejos de él. Está sentado con dos de sus amigos, Kyuhyun y Kibum, si no se equivoca, y al parecer, uno de ellos dijo algo realmente gracioso, porque se ha inclinado por la risa. Sus labios regordetes están curvados sobre sus encías rosadas y dientes blancos, mientras que las arrugas lindas aparecen en las esquinas de sus ojos de un solo párpado. Sin darse cuenta, Donghae lo mira con curiosidad. Para ser honesto, no importa lo mucho que diga que Hyukjae no es su tipo, todavía es realmente guapo (aunque jura que es un pensamiento muy amargo).

No es que el idiota necesite saber eso, por supuesto. En realidad,  _nadie_  necesita saber sobre su opinión.

Entonces, Hyukjae girar la cabeza en su dirección y lo atrapa mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —dice con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada—. ¿Admirando mi belleza? Apuesto a que estás celoso.

— _Jódete_  —Donghae se burla de nuevo.

La sonrisa de Hyukjae se ensancha antes de responder con facilidad —Con el culo que tienes, creo que en realidad es al revés, nene.

Donghae balbucea furiosamente y lo maldice, ignorando a la señora de la cafetería que había estado tratando de darle su bollo durante el último minuto, mientras Hyukjae se echaba a reír con orgullo.

 _Está bien, puede que haya caído en esa._  Entonces, una voz traicionera resopla en su cabeza;  _Pero te gustó, estúpido._

✉

Cuando Hyukjae encuentra una nueva carta en su casillero al día siguiente, siente que el nerviosismo aumenta en él. Lo mira un poco cauteloso, antes de que suspire discretamente y lo oculte rápidamente en su mochila. Con un resoplido, camina a su siguiente clase, medio maldiciéndose a sí mismo por contárselo a alguien que apenas conoce y medio gimiendo de desesperación porque está conteniéndose por saber lo que escribió su amigo en esa carta. A pesar de que es cierto que se muestra un poco reacio, tiene que admitir que todavía está tan emocionado por recibir algo del Chico-D como siempre. Incluso si suena un poco extraño, y que definitivamente arruinaría su difícil reputación ganada en la escuela, el chico de la correspondencia es ahora uno de sus amigos, sin importar cuánto intente negarlo cuando Kyuhyun y Kibum le preguntan. Pero sabe que el chico probablemente piensa de la misma manera que él. No es realmente malo ser parte del club de amigos por correspondencia, pero definitivamente no hay razón legítima para presumir de ello.

Un rato después, finalmente camina en el aula y se va a tumbar en su pupitre habitual, en la parte de atrás y al lado de la ventana. Después de asegurarse de que nadie le preste atención, saca la carta de su mochila, exactamente cuando Donghae-el-Pez decide aparecer en el marco de la puerta. Hyukjae se detiene en seco y levanta la vista para ver al otro estudiante sonriéndole ridículamente a Hara-La-Esperpento (en realidad es una mentira, pero eso lo hace sentir mejor, así que adivina que es una buena razón,  _realmente_  no le gusta ella después de todo). Comparten un breve beso que le da ganas de vomitar su desayuno, antes de que Donghae se dé vuelta e inmediatamente lo vea en la parte de atrás del aula.

Hyukjae nota con aire de suficiencia que una sonrisa familiar se arrastra automáticamente en su rostro, y por un breve momento, casi puede creer que Donghae se ha olvidado completamente de Hara.

Se siente extrañamente satisfactorio.

✉

_Definitivamente-mejor-aspecto-que-todos-esos-idiotas-H,_

_Por favor, dime que ya no les crees. Todos son unos malditos y no merecen todo el tiempo que desperdicies pensando y preocupándose por ellos. ¡Apuesto a que solo eran bastardos celosos porque eras el más guapo de toda la escuela! :)_

_No puedo decir que lo entiendo porque nunca he sido intimidado de ninguna manera, y estoy feliz de no haberlo sido. Pero aún así, sé de qué estoy hablando cuando digo que no deberías crear una obsesión con tu apariencia solo por toda la mierda que te dijeron. Sé que debe ser horrible, y que desde que eras niño tuvo un impacto aún mayor en ti, pero no valen la pena. Es horrible que te lastimen cuando intentas tener más confianza en ti mismo._

_Pero mira; eres el mejor de todos ¡Incluso si no te conozco, estoy seguro de que eres el chico más guapo que jamás hubiera conocido! Eres un gran chico, divertido, simpático e ingenioso, y probablemente maravilloso (¿creo puedes decir que es magnífico para un chicos?)._

_Y todas las chicas y los chicos que te rechazan solo por tu apariencia, bueno, todos están ciegos, ¿bien? No te merecen. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás algún día a alguien a quien le gusté por quienquiera que seas, y que él/ella te cuidará de la manera que realmente lo mereces._

_Mientras tanto, jodes a todos y les dices que se ocupen de sus propios asuntos. Dios mío, si los conociera los golpearía totalmente por ti. En serio odio este tipo de cosas malas._

_No te preocupes por eso, me alegra que me lo hayas dicho. Amigo, ¡deja de ser tan incómodo con todo esto! Somos amigos, ahora, ¿no? Así que está bien. No es aburrido y espero que no dude en contarme algo más. Solo que no te falte la confianza por esos malditos bastardos, ¿de acuerdo? En realidad, eso ni siquiera es una pregunta, ¡es una maldita orden! :)_

_OH, MIERDA, ESO ES BUENO, AHORA DIME QUE PATEASTE EL CULO DE TU MEJOR AMIGO. Me alegro de haber hecho mi buena obra de la semana, ¡jaja! Incluso si no hiciera tanto... ._. Y por supuesto, está triste. Piensa que realmente le gusta._

_¡Vacaciones al final de la semana = jodidamente increíble! ¡No puedo esperar a ir a casa de mis abuelos! ¡Sé que hace frío y todo eso significa que voy a ver a mi hermano y vamos a ir al arroyo!_

_Y por cierto, quería preguntar. No tendré mi teléfono durante las vacaciones porque probablemente me olvidaré de conectarlo, pero ¿quieres intercambiar números? No es necesario que nos digamos quiénes somos ya que el anonimato es divertido, y definitivamente tenemos que continuar con las cartas para obtener los puntos adicionales, pero creo que fue solo una idea aleatoria. Quiero decir que si no quieres, está totalmente bien. Solo quería saber si estarías bien con eso?_

_Está bien, voy a dejar de quejarme ahora, adiós._

_-Listo-para-patear-culos-D_

_P.D: Eres un estúpido, ¿¿sabes eso??_

 

Cuando Hyukjae termina la carta, hay una sonrisa complacida tirando de sus labios y se sigue ensanchándose cuando ve las pequeñas sonrisas que su amigo por correspondencia dibujó torpemente al final de sus párrafos. La carta es tan larga, impresionante, y genial, y simplemente lo hace tan  _feliz_.

Ni siquiera se enoja cuando Donghae comienza a lanzarle bolitas de papel de nuevo, y decide reiterar en lugar de darle una patada en el trasero (que aún parece tan follable como siempre), en realidad es bastante divertido.


	9. Chapter 9

Es viernes por la mañana y clase de historia, y Hyukjae está sumamente aburrido. Su total desinterés por la lección de hoy está claramente pintada en su rostro, pero realmente no le importa, porque está tan harto que cree que podría morir en el lapso de un minuto. La voz del profesor es demasiado monótona y suena como un zumbido molesto en sus oídos, y solo enfatiza su creencia de que no debería haberse despertado esta mañana. Es el último día antes de que empiecen las vacaciones, después de todo, y venir a la escuela mientras él podría haber estado haciendo algo más interesante (como dormir o ver pornografía) es un poco frustrante en su opinión.

Pero mientras intenta construir una torre precaria con sus bolígrafos multicolores (¡tiene docenas de ellos!), la puerta de la habitación se abre repentinamente y sorprende a toda la clase, y la obra de arte prometedoras de Hyukjae se destruyen bajo sus ojos indefensos cuando se sacude de sorpresa. Mientras mira con tristeza los coloridos bolígrafos desparramados sobre su pupitre, escucha una voz familiar que se disculpa apresuradamente por llegar tarde. Sintiéndose un poco curioso después de que pierde rápidamente su atención por los bolígrafos (después de todo, está muy aburrido), Hyukjae levemente mira hacia arriba para ver quién es el bastardo desgraciado.

Cuando se da cuenta de que en realidad es  _Lee Donghae_  quien se encuentra en el marco de la puerta, inconscientemente se endereza en interés (lo cual nunca admitiría, por supuesto). El estudiante castaño llega diez minutos tarde, de acuerdo con el reloj de pared que el profesor apunta furiosamente y se ve agotado. Hay sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos y su cabello está despeinado, mientras jadea y suda ligeramente.

Mientras Hyukjae lo mira siendo reprendido por la Monótona-Voz-del-Profesor, no sabe realmente si quiere sentirse presumido porque se le está diciendo que no llegue tarde o fruncir el ceño porque se ve como una mierda. Pero antes de que pueda tomar una decisión, el profesor repentinamente le está diciendo a Donghae que entre y tome lugar sin molestar más la lección.

Solo cuando está parado frente a él y le envía una mirada sospechosa, es cuando Hyukjae se da cuenta de que el último pupitre vacío es el que está justo al lado.

✉

 _¿_ _¿Oh_ _mi mierda??_

Después de que Hyukjae acepta el hecho de que  _Lee Jodido Donghae está sentado justo en su maldito lado, ¿¿incluso si se supone que debemos odiarnos el uno al otro??,_  y eso que ya no está tan cerca de hiperventilar ( _reacción alérgica,_ insiste fuertemente), finalmente se las arregla para actuar como si todo estuviera bien, mientras que la verdad  _es que realmente no lo esta._

El mocoso está desplomado en su pupitre y parece como si el cansancio se estuviera agotando un poco más de sus rasgos con cada segundo que pasa (lo que Hyukjae verdaderamente encuentra un poco preocupante), sus brazos cruzados frente a él y su rostro apoyado en ellos. No le está prestando atención a la lección y parece que está tratando de recuperar las horas de sueño que probablemente perdió la noche anterior. Incluso el hecho de que esté sentado al lado de Hyukjae ya no parece molestarlo tanto. Pasa una breve pausa en que el estudiante pelirrojo le lanza una mirada entrecerrada y se pregunta si Hara-la-Gran-Perra tiene algo que ver con esto (y luego tiene que evitar vomitar su desayuno, porque _ewwwww Donghae y Hara juntos en una cama?)._

Suspirando un poco, Hyukjae no sabe realmente lo que se supone que debe hacer en este momento. Por un lado, está tentado de elegir molestar Donghae por el resto de la lección, porque  _en serio, está muy_  aburrido, pero luego, por otro lado, también le gusta creer que no es completamente cruel.

 _En que mierda se ha convertido mi vida,_ gime desesperadamente.

✉

Donghae puede sentir su cuerpo vagando incómodamente de un lado a otro entre un profundo sueño que no puede evitar ansiar y una conciencia agotada. Todo lo que realmente quiere es quedarse dormido y no despertarse hasta que finalmente esté con sus abuelos. Ha pasado toda la noche preparando su equipaje para las vacaciones, ya que había sido demasiado perezoso para hacerlo de antemano, y antes de darse cuenta, ya era viernes por la mañana. Ahora que está sentado en clase, realmente comienza a arrepentirse de su supuesta decisión responsable de ir a la escuela, incluso si está tan cansado que podría quedarse dormido en el medio del pasillo, y que de verdad no le importa nada la clase de Historia. Realmente desea poder volver a casa en  _este jodido momento,_ eliminar las lecciones aburridas y los profesores molestos, y dormir hasta que...

— _¡Lee Donghae!_

En la breve llamada de su nombre, definitivamente se despierta y se endereza rápidamente en su silla. Sus párpados parecen querer cerrarse por sí solos, pero mantiene firmemente los ojos abiertos y trata de parecer culpable frente a la expresión de enojo del profesor. Junto a él, Lee Hyukjae le lanza una pequeña mirada pero no tiene el corazón para devolverla (y en realidad no parece que se esté burlando de él, lo cual es un poco sorprendente, pero también significa que no tiene que malgastar los pequeños fragmentos de fuerza que le quedan, por lo que no se va a quejar).

—¿Sí, señor? —responde y se estremece de lo cansado que realmente suena.

—¿Estás escuchando algo de lo que estoy hablando, Donghae? —el profesor de repente alza la voz—. ¿Sabes de qué se trata la lección?

Donghae parpadea sin comprender y trata de recordar algo que pudo haber escuchado durante los últimos diez minutos que pasó tratando de quedarse dormido en su pupitre: probablemente hablaron sobre fechas, eventos históricos y cifras, y otras cosas que realmente no conoce. No le importe una mierda. Pero antes de que pueda dar su respuesta honesta, pero tal vez un poco más discreto, un trozo de papel se desliza discretamente delante de él. Sorprendido, mira hacia abajo y lee la desordenada letra familiar que dice  _Guerra Fría, tú grandísimo idiota._  Desde la esquina de sus ojos, puede ver a Hyukjae enviándole un giro burlón de los ojos y le envía una mirada furiosa a cambio. Solo tiene tiempo para notar que la escritura a mano  _parece_  familiar, antes de que esté hablando vacilante.

—¿Eh.. la Guerra Fría, tal vez? —le envía una mirada inocente al profesor que lo mira con intensidad y con frustración, antes de ordenarle que preste atención y deje de molestar la lección.

Suspirando con leve alivio, Donghae se recuesta en su silla y se frota los ojos con cansancio con la palma de la mano. Luego, después de un breve momento de contemplación, se inclina de mala gana para mirar a Hyukjae a su lado.

_Eso fue algo agradable, en realidad. Mierda, ¿por qué tengo que terminar sentado a su lado cuando parezco mierda y todavía cuando el bastardo se ve tan maldito guapo?_

_Entonces, oh Dios mío, no es guapo. Lee Donghae, despierta y deja de decir tonterías, ¡por el amor de Dios!_

—Gracias —se queja. Pone sus labios en un puchero infeliz, antes de apresuradamente agrega—. Pero todavía te odio, está bien.

El estudiante pelirrojo resopla antes de que él se incline hacia atrás en su silla e intente que parezca que no es tan incómodo como lo es (las películas son realmente diferentes de la realidad, después de todo). Una arrogante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, cruza sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y dice con suficiencia, —Por supuesto que sí.

_Vete a la mierda._

✉

—Te ves completamente destrozado, Oppa —afirma Hara cuando se reúnen en la cafetería durante el descanso de la tarde. Se supone que sus padres lo recogerán en media hora, y no puede esperar para subir al auto y maldita sea  _dormir_.

Donghae, a medias, la mira y parece decir  _no me digas Sherlock_ , hasta que recuerda que ella es su novia y que se supone que es amable y cariñoso con ella. Con un pequeño suspiro, mira el puchero que rápidamente aparece en su rostro con aprensión antes de que rápidamente la atraiga en un cálido abrazo. Puede ser un poco molesta a veces, pero hay una razón por la que a él le gusta, después de todo; Hara es una buena novia y se siente bien ser una pareja. Realmente no tienen mucho en común, pero cree que siempre puede trabajar en eso, y no es que vayan a pasar el resto de su vida juntos, ¿no?

Mientras presiona un pequeño beso en sus labios brillantes (está demasiado cansado para ir más lejos que eso), vagamente se pregunta si se van a llamar durante las vacaciones. Sabe que Hara no va a ningún lugar en particular, pero no sabe más sobre sus planes para las próximas dos semanas.

(...y luego tiene que preguntarse si realmente le  _importa_ , pero ese es otro problema).

—¿Cuándo te vas a ir con tus abuelos? —Hara pregunta mientras se acurruca en sus brazos, y Donghae tiene que retorcerse un poco porque está apretando su brazo derecho.

—Justo después de la escuela —responde—. Papá me va a recoger en media hora y nos vamos de inmediato.

Ella tararea sin entusiasmo y se endereza para besarlo otra vez, hasta que Sungmin se acerca a ellos un minuto después. Tiene su mochila suelta colgando de uno de sus hombros y lleva un montón de libros japoneses que probablemente robo de la biblioteca para las vacaciones.

—Hola, tortolitos —dice rodando los ojos. Después de enviar a Hara una pequeña mirada, rápidamente la ignora y se gira para mirarlo—. Tengo algo para ti, Donghae. ¿Ven conmigo?

El interesado mira hacia arriba y encuentra automáticamente el sobre blanco que tiene en la mano. La anticipación brota rápidamente en él y se muerde el labio inferior para evitar emitir un sonido de excitación. Es gracioso lo rápido que le puede despertar la idea de que su amigo le envíe una nueva carta.

—Oh, está bien —responde mientras trata de parecer indiferente y hace un movimiento para levantarse—. Nos vemos más tarde, Hara —murmura distraídamente y se une apresuradamente a Sungmin, que ya está dando la vuelta.

—¿Por qué diablos sigues con ella? —pregunta inmediatamente tan pronto como están lo suficientemente lejos.

—¿Porque es mi novia? —Donghae intenta arrebatar la carta, pero debajo de toda la ropa rosa y la cara angelical, Sungmin es en realidad un bastardo astuto. Frunce el ceño y hace un puchero, ganándose un  _aww_  de Sungmin, porque aparentemente el  _es tan lindo_ —. ¡Dame mi carta!

—Sabes que no me gusta, ¿verdad? Realmente no puedo soportar la vista de ella.

Exasperado, Donghae finalmente logra robar el sobre blanco. Deja escapar un sonido triunfante, lo que hace que Sungmin le envíe una mirada incrédula, antes de lanzar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su mejor amigo. —Sé que no es así —se ríe brevemente. Incluso si está cansado como el infierno, salir con Sungmin siempre es divertido (tanto como ser un imbécil con Hyukjae)—. Ella es agradable, sin embargo. Y bonita, lo que significa que en realidad tiene una gran vista que mostrar.

El otro estudiante resopla con incredulidad. —Irrelevante.

Esta vez, Donghae se echa a reír. —Lo que digas, amigo.

✉

_Superhéroe-D,_

_...Eres un poco lindo, ¿lo sabes? Ya no los creo. En realidad no, al menos. He crecido y entiendo cosas como la maldad un poco más que cuando era un niño. Cuando eres joven, no puedes entender realmente lo que es el rencor y es difícil diferenciarlo con la verdad._

_Cuando mi hermana se enteró de la intimidación y esas cosas, vino a la escuela y les dio una paliza a todos los niños que me atacaban. Juro que se veía tan genial. Pero luego recibió dos semanas de detención y rápidamente volvió a su habitual molestia. Supongo que no puedes pedir demasiado, ¿verdad?_

_De todos modos, es muy amable de tu parte defenderme así, incluso si no me conoces :) y también es agradable hablar con alguien sobre esta mierda. Se lo contaría a mi mejor amigo, pero es un poco incómodo y no sabe cómo reaccionar cuando alguien le habla de sus problemas. Probablemente huiría de mí mientras grita como si le estuvieran matando, ese gran idiota. Eres un poco agradable._

_Y cállate, no soy torpe, ¿de acuerdo? De acuerdo._

_No le ganes a nadie, eso sería inútil. Ya lo hice ;)_

_Entonces, ¿eso significa que encontraste a alguien especial?_

_¡Y estoy absolutamente bien con el intercambio de números de teléfono! Probablemente no responda mucho durante las vacaciones ya que voy a ser una jodida mierda perezosa, pero entonces estás totalmente preparado para enviar mensajes de texto cuando estás en clase. En realidad, eso es un deber. Necesito encontrar algo de diversión en algún lugar._

_Y de nuevo, el balbucear era algo lindo. Tú eres el que decide si es algo bueno o no, supongo, jaja._

_\- Nuevo-Azorador-golpeador-malvado-guapo-H_

_P.D: Gracias de nuevo, de verdad :)_

Bajo la última línea, Donghae encuentra un número de diez dígitos garabateado en tinta roja.

 

✉

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que  _no tengo idea_  de qué estás hablando? —Kyuhyun suspira exasperado cuando Hyukjae le lanza una mirada de indignación.

—Por supuesto que no, imbécil asqueroso —el estudiante pelirrojo responde sarcásticamente, y el más joven realmente quiere darle un puñetazo en la cara—. Para que lo sepas, te estoy  _juzgando_  por  _esto_ , repugnante humano.

Cuando Kyuhyun pone los ojos en blanco y suelta un silbido enfurecido, Hyukjae siente que su teléfono inteligente vibra en su bolsillo trasero. Se dirigen a casa después de haber pasado por una tienda de conveniencia para comprar algunos bocadillos, y él realmente no sabe quién pudo enviarle un mensaje de texto ya que Kibum está en el cine con su primo y su mejor amigo está de pie junto a él. Disminuye la velocidad y saca su teléfono, ignorando la expresión molesta de Kyuhyun antes de abrir el mensaje de texto que acaba de recibir.

 **Desconocido:** _Hola Homunculo (¿viste lo que acabo de hacer aquí porque tu nombre comienza con una 'H' y si). Sea lo que sea lo que decida hacer en tu casa vacía, ¡ten unas buenas vacaciones!_

Parpadea por el número de teléfono desconocido, hasta que deja escapar una risa divertida. Con una pequeña sonrisa, rápidamente lo guarda como un nuevo contacto y escribe una respuesta.

 **Hyukjae:** _cállate, imbécil. Estoy guardando tu número como Descerebrado, para que lo sepas. ¡Igualmente! ¡Espero que la pases bien con tus abuelos!_

 _Eso no es tan malo,_ finalmente piensa.


	10. Chapter 10

—¡Hyung! —Donghae exclama excitado cuando su hermano entra en la casa de sus abuelos el sábado por la tarde—. ¡Hyung, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —Donghwa responde con cansancio, y el más joven apenas nota el pesado sarcasmo detrás de estas palabras—. Estoy completamente destrozado, y la comida en el tren fue absolutamente horrible, pero  _sí,_ estoy bien.

—Oh, está bien, lamento escuchar eso, debe haber sido tan horrible —dice automáticamente, pero en realidad no suena como si se refiriera a las palabras que acaba de pronunciar. El mayor le da una pequeña mirada que fácilmente ignora—. Hyung, ¿podemos ir al arroyo hoy? ¿Por favor, por favor? ¿Podemos?

Donghwa pone los ojos en blanco cuando comienza a hacer pucheros suplicantes y pasa junto a él por el pasillo para poner su maleta junto a la escalera. Se siente demasiado cansado para subir a su habitación habitual después del largo viaje que acaba de hacer para venir aquí. Con un suspiro, hace rodar sus doloridos hombros con un pequeño gruñido y se da la vuelta, listo para rogar a su madre por un chocolate caliente, cuando Donghae de repente está sobre él de nuevo.

—Hyung...  _hyung_  —repite emocionado, y Donghwa tiene que preguntarse si este chico realmente ha crecido alguna vez. Porque realmente parece que no pasó la etapa de un niño de cinco años—. ¿Podemos ir al arroyo, por favor? Dijiste que iríamos cuando llegarás, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso es lo que hice —el mayor concede con un pequeño asentimiento—. Pero ya me siento demasiado cansado para llegar a la jodida  _sala de estar_ , así que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. O el año que viene, porque dudo que una sola noche de descanso sea suficiente para mi pobre cuerpo.

Con la firme intención de no enamorarse de los ojos de cachorro marca registrada de Donghae, resueltamente se da vuelta y prácticamente tiene que arrastrarse hacia la cocina. El resto de la familia ya está aquí, acomodada en la mesa principal y tomando té. Pero antes de que Donghwa pueda saludar a cada uno de ellos, su hermano menor se pega contra su espalda y lo abraza con fuerza por detrás.

—Eso es porque te estás volviendo viejo —responde él con una voz quejumbrosa—. ¡Ven conmigo, lo prometiste!

Mientras Donghwa pone los ojos en blanco por segunda vez desde que vino aquí (tiende a hacerlo mucho cuando Donghae está cerca), sus padres se ríen suavemente y su abuela les sonríe cálidamente a ambos. Con un suspiro, se da vuelta y despeina el cabello ya desordenado de su hermano.

—Mira, amigo —dice riendo cuando Donghae lo mira—. Acabo de pasar cinco horas de tren para venir aquí y verte. Creo que merezco un día sin tener que hacer nada más que dormir. Entonces te prometo que te tiraré al arroyo tanto como quieras, y tal vez incluso más.

Esta vez, una sonrisa radiante se extiende en los labios de Donghae y sus ojos comienzan a brillar de emoción una vez más, y Donghwa tiene que evitar el arrullo ante la vista adorable.

—Pero quiero ir  _ahora_ —termina frunciendo el ceño de nuevo y hace un mohín, antes de quejarse—. No eres divertido, hyung.

Donghwa pone los ojos en blanco,  _otra vez (¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?)_ y se pregunta escépticamente si sus compañeros de clase saben acerca del llorón que está escondido debajo de toda la belleza.

—Dime la verdad —su padre habla en ese momento, riendo a carcajadas—. Nunca llegaste más allá de la mentalidad de cinco años, ¿verdad?

_Lo mismo, Papá._

✉

**Donghae:** _¿hola?_

Media hora más tarde, el estudiante castaño todavía está enfurruñado en la sala de estar y se niega a hablar con alguno de los miembros de su familia, afirmando que no hay forma de que lo haga mientras continúen formando un equipo contra él y traten de debilitarle psicológicamente. El hecho de que su hermano le haya dicho que es un mocoso malcriado  _absolutamente_   _no_ tiene nada que ver con que él actúe de manera infantil.

Pero después de darse cuenta de que el puchero tiende a ser un poco aburrido a mitad de camino (Sungmin siempre se rinde durante los primeros diez minutos, por lo que generalmente no tiene este problema), ha decidido que si no puede hablar con nadie en la casa (es un chico realmente determinado, por no decir  _jodidamente obstinado_ ), siempre puede enviar mensajes de texto a uno de sus amigos. Excepto que Sungmin está fuera del país durante la primera semana y Hara ya no responde, ya que afirmó que no le quedaba ninguna batería. Y no es como si pudiera atacar a Hyukjae, ya que el mocoso aparentemente decidió quedarse en Seúl.

Así que al final...

**Homúnculo:** _...hola, ¿qué pasa?_

...Decide que siempre puede hablar con su amigo por correspondencia, incluso si técnicamente no tienen que hacerlo ya que son las vacaciones.

 **Donghae:**   _Estoy aburrido..._

**Homúnculo:** _Bueno, me gustaría decirte que también es el caso para mí, pero eso sería una mentira 8D_

Donghae resopla ante eso y ya se ha olvidado de la traición de su hermano. Tirado en el sofá, rueda sobre su estómago y le da una patada a Donghwa en la barbilla, quien le gruñe.

**Donghae:** _eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabes?_

**Homúnculo:** _por eso te gusto, nene._

Deja escapar una breve carcajada, provocando una mirada curiosa de su hermano.

**Donghae:** _quien diablos dijo que me gustas._

**Homúnculo:** _aún en negación por lo que veo. Pobre bebé._

**Donghae:** _vete a la mierda te odio, idiota. No me llames bebé._

**Homúnculo:** _jaja lo que digas, ¡bebé!_

Riéndose a carcajadas, Donghae sacude la cabeza con diversión mientras lee el mensaje de texto que su amigo por correspondencia le acaba de enviar. Esa fue definitivamente una buena idea para compartir números de teléfono, piensa con aprobación. —Qué imbécil, sin embargo —murmura con una pequeña sonrisa.

✉

— _¡Muévete!_  —Kyuhyun grita mientras frenéticamente presiona los botones de su control.

—¡ _Tú_  muévete! —Hyukjae vuelve a sisear mientras intentaba con vehemencia sacar el auto de Kyuhyun de la carretera y conseguir que su propio personaje ganara en el videojuego que estaban jugando.

Junto a ellos, Kibum está mirando con entusiasmo su carrera automovilística mientras intentan matarse entre sí (aunque técnicamente no es posible ya que solo es un juego de  _Mario Kart_ ).

Ya es el primer lunes de sus vacaciones, y Hyukjae no puede estar más feliz con sus planes para las próximas dos semanas de completa libertad; duerme, come, mira algo de porno y juega con sus amigos, que incluyen principalmente a Kibum y Kyuhyun, y a veces también a Siwon (pero eso es solo una vez en una luna azul, en realidad).

—Oh mi  _mierda_  —Hyukjae finalmente grita de pánico—. ¡Estoy jodidamente  _perdiendo_!

Junto a él, Kyuhyun deja escapar una risa arrogante mientras su personaje de Bowser (que en realidad le queda bien, en realidad) envía sin piedad a su Donkey Kong saliendo de la carretera.

—¡Por supuesto que lo está, pequeña mierda! —se ríe maniáticamente—. Con quién diablos crees que estás jugando, ¿eh? Soy un maldito  _dios_.

—¡Lo que creo es que eres un puto idiota! —Hyukjae se enfurece cuando las palabras  _Game Over_  parpadean en su parte de la pantalla. Entonces, sin darse cuenta, agrega de mal humor—. Y también un estúpido  _pedófilo_  por intentar salir con Oh Sehun.

Pasa un momento incómodo cuando tanto Kyuhyun como Kibum se giran hacia él con expresiones perplejas. Lo miran como si estuviera loco, y Hyukjae desafiante cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

_—¿Qué?_

—Eso es lo que se supone que  _yo_  tengo que decir, maldito imbécil —dice Kyuhyun—. ¿Te has vuelto completamente  _loco?_ ¡Sehun es un jodido de primer año!

—Eso es exactamente por qué eres un pequeño bastardo horrible —resopla Hyukjae dramáticamente.

Kibum los mira confundido, antes de volverse para fruncir el ceño al joven. —Pero pensé que estabas saliendo con Sung...

Antes de que pueda decir algo más, Kyuhyun le envía una mirada dura y se gira para golpear a Hyukjae en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

 _—¡Auch!_  —exclama el estudiante pelirrojo y Kibum se echa a reír.

Este último se levanta pesadamente y agarra una parte de los bocadillos en su camino, antes de que se caiga junto a ellos. Los otros dos inmediatamente alcanzan los bocadillos, perezosamente tendidos en el sofá.

—Eres tan estúpido —Kibum suspira dramáticamente—. Espera, ¿por  _eso_  estabas siendo tan raro con Kyuhyun últimamente? ¿Porque pensabas que estaba saliendo con  _Oh Sehun?_  ¿De todas las personas?

—¿Por qué? —Hyukjae parpadea y frunce el ceño, viéndose completamente despistado—. ¿No es así...?

 _—¡Por supuesto que no!_ —ambos le gritan con exasperación, antes de que los dos se echen a reír y traten de arrebatarles más patatas fritas—. ¿Eres realmente estúpido, o qué? —Kyuhyun agrega con un resoplido.

—Bueno... dijiste que tenías un novio, ¿no? —el pelirrojo hace un puchero y se come un puñado de patatas fritas.

—¿Y pensaste que era  _Sehun?_ —pregunta incrédulo.

—Bueno, es impactante y su nombre comienza con una "S", ¿no es así? —responde Hyukjae con incertidumbre. Tiene ganas de esconderse en un rincón bajo las miradas de sus mejores amigos.

—Eres estúpido —Kyuhyun afirma con un resoplido de desprecio—. También está Suho, ¿sabes? Y Sunggyu, y Seungri, Sungjong, Sungyeol... Maldición, incluso  _Siwon_ , jodido estúpido.

Hyukjae parpadea desconcertado, antes de jadear de horror. — ¡¿Oh Dios mío?! —grita dramáticamente—. ¿En realidad estás saliendo con  _Choi Siwon?_

 _—Por supuesto que no eres un gran bastardo_  —Kyuhyun le grita y lo patea bruscamente.

Hyukjae pierde el equilibrio y se cae al sofá con un grito, su trasero chocando dolorosamente con el duro suelo. Hace una mueca, y comienza a ponerse de mal humor cuando Kibum y Kyuhyun se ríen burlonamente de él.

 _Realmente_  necesita cambiar a sus amigos.

✉

**Homúnculo:** _¿alguna vez te dije que mi mejor amigo es un idiota?_

**Descerebrado:** _Creo que sí, sí. Ya un par de veces._

**Homúnculo:** _bueno, no cambió desde el inicio de las vacaciones, en caso de que te lo pregunte._

**Descerebrado:** _oh carajo, gracias, me alegraste el día, ¡no sé qué decir? Mi vida se ha vuelto mucho mejor ahora que lo sé._

**Homúnculo:** _cállate maldito imbécil._

**Descerebrado:** _bueno, por eso te gusto, nene~_

**Homúnculo:** _..._

**Descerebrado:** _8D_


	11. Chapter 11

**Descerebrado:** _CIERRE LA JODIDA BOCA SKIP BEAT ES UN MANGA JODIDAMENTE BUENO ¿DE ACUERDO?_

**Homúnculo:** _OH, DIOS MÍO, ERES UNA CHICA, ONE PIECE ES MUCHO MEJOR._

**Descerebrado:** _POR FAVOR, QUIÉN QUIERE SABER UN POCO SOBRE LA VIDA DE TONTO PIRATA_

**Homúnculo:** _¿ALGUNA VEZ HAS VISTO PIRATAS DEL CARIBE DEBIDO A QUE JOHNNY DEPP ES SEXY?_

**Descerebrado:** _ERES UN MARICA_

**Homúnculo:** _EN REALIDAD SOY BI ¿CUÁL ES TU EXCUSA?_

**Descerebrado:** _jódete_

**Homúnculo:** _hah, lo deseas._

**Homúnculo:** _(por cierto, estoy viendo el séptimo episodio del anime y me siento muy bien porque ella es tan vaaaaliente)_

**Descerebrado:** _(Lo sé, ¿verdad? También estoy viendo One Piece es muy gracioso)_

**Homúnculo:** _chócala, amigo. Somos jodidamente increíbles_

**Descerebrado:** _DEMONIOS SI._

✉

Hyukjae deja escapar un gemido de satisfacción y estira los brazos por encima de su cabeza después de haber tragado los últimos trozos de su plato, antes de que se desplome en su silla.

—Hmm, eso estaba bueno —murmuró con satisfacción.

—Siento que mi barriga se va a reventar debido a  _toda la jodida comida_  —Kyuhyun se queja y arruga la nariz, una mano sostiene su estómago.

—Eres un bebé —Kibum responde y se ríe inmediatamente.

Los tres están sentados en una pequeña mesa de un típico restaurante coreano del centro comercial, saboreando una sabrosa barbacoa de ternera y un guiso de kimchi. Ya es bastante tarde, pero parece que no les importa mucho, ya que continúan devorando todo lo que hay sobre la mesa (a pesar de que Kyuhyun dice que va a tener un dolor de estómago), mientras charlan y se ríen ruidosamente. Hyukjae está un poco asustado de que va a engordar (no trabajó en esos abdominales para dejar que se desvanezcan debido a la carne de res y el kimchi, está bien) pero está de vacaciones y es  _realmente_  bueno, entonces supone que ya no es tan importante.

Muy pronto, cuando la camarera se da cuenta de que han terminado con el plato principal, se les acerca rápidamente para preguntar si planean pedir algún postre. Mientras Hyukjae mira con avidez la fotografía de una tarta de fresas con helado (al diablo con los putos abdominales), ve a Kibum levantando la vista de su propio menú por el rabillo del ojo. Su mejor amigo mira en algún lugar detrás de él e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado con leve curiosidad.

A Kyuhyun no parece importarle en absoluto y todavía se está quejando de su barriga, incluso si sigue mirando un postre de chocolate.

—Oye —dice Kibum—. ¿Esa de allá no es Seohyun?

Hyukjae parpadea y envía una última y anhelante mirada a la torta de fresas en el menú, antes de darse la vuelta para buscar a su ex novia con cierta curiosidad. —¿Dónde? —murmura distraídamente. La camarera está regresando para tomar sus pedidos y no puede permitirse perder la oportunidad de probar el prometedor postre que encontró.

—Ahí —Kibum continúa y señala discretamente a una mesa cercana, donde una pareja está disfrutando de su cena—. Es ella, ¿verdad?

—Lo es —dice Kyuhyun, entonces, aparentemente habiéndose dado cuenta de que a nadie le importa su dolor—. El chico debe ser su cita. Creo que su nombre es Jung Yonghwa o algo así.

Hyukjae murmura en respuesta antes de girarse para enfrentarlos con un encogimiento de hombros. —Se ve bien —asiente con aprobación. Incluso si se supone que él es uno de sus ex novios, solo puede sentir un afecto fraternal por ella en lugar de celos—... y guapo —la última palabra sale un poco amarga, lo que incita a Kibum a mirarlo.

Este último lo mira con ojos especulativos antes de poner lentamente el menú sobre la mesa. —Sabes que tú también lo eres, ¿verdad? —murmura incierto. Intenta buscar ayuda de Kyuhyun, pero el más joven mira fijamente su menú—. Quiero decir, sé que siempre estamos bromeando sobre eso, pero no es más guapo que tú.

—Lo sé —resopla el estudiante pelirrojo con indiferencia, pero es fácil ver en sus ojos la falta de confianza en sí mismo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Hyuk —Kibum frunce el ceño con desaprobación.

Hyukjae agarra el menú con más fuerza y nerviosamente mastica su parte inferior mientras se pregunta si se supone que debe hablar sobre este tema con sus dos amigos. Sabe que debería, porque esto es lo que hacen los mejores amigos, pero algo todavía lo detiene.

 _Eres el mejor de todos,_  dijo su amigo por correspondencia.  _No merecen todo el tiempo que desperdicies pensando y preocupándote por ellos._

Pero aún así, realmente no tiene ganas de hablar de esto con nadie más que su amigo por correspondencia en este momento. Sabe que es estúpido, pero tiene miedo de que Kibum y Kyuhyun puedan reírse de él, incluso si técnicamente  _ya saben_ sobre eso.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —afirma finalmente con una voz firme. El pesado sentido de firmeza que afecta su tono con éxito advierte a sus dos amigos de que no tiene ningún deseo de hablar de esto en  _este_ justo momento, y ambos suspiran derrotados.

Pero curiosamente, el hecho de que solo el amigo por correspondencia sepa sobre su complejo no es tan desconcertante como debería ser,  _es casi reconfortante, en realidad,_ piensa distraídamente mientras ordena su postre de fresa. _Es agradable._

✉

La paciencia de Hyukjae se pone a prueba toda la noche cuando regresa a casa, después de haber acompañado a sus otros dos amigos a casa. Se siente un poco deprimido y realmente desea poder hablar con alguien, pero Kibum y Kyuhyun están excluidos, y es demasiado mezquino para hacer una llamada internacional solo para lloriquear a su madre. Su última pero no menos importante opción es enviar un mensaje de texto a su amigo por correspondencia, pero se siente un poco avergonzado de quejarse con alguien que no conoce realmente bien (pero están trabajando activamente en eso).

Es solo después de que toma una larga ducha y se mete debajo de las cálidas mantas de su cama que se decide. Con un suspiro de resignación, levanta su teléfono de la mesita de noche y busca el número de su amigo por correspondencia. Está a punto de escribir un mensaje cuando el dispositivo comienza a zumbar en su mano.

**Descerebrado:** _hola estoy aburrido._

Sorprendido, Hyukjae parpadea a la pantalla y siente una alegría inexplicable a través de él.

**Hyukjae:** _soy yo o siempre estás aburrido_

**Descerebrado:** _si te lo digo, tendré que matarte. ¿Cómo estás?_

Hyukjae solo duda por un segundo, antes de que toque rápidamente la pantalla táctil y envíe su respuesta.

**Hyukjae:** _Como una mierda. Tengo ganas de matar a alguien. O comer un bote de helado de fresa._

**Descerebrado:** _oh por qué D:_

**Descerebrado:**   _espera, ¿es por eso que me contaste en las cartas? ¿Los bastardos y lo del complejo?_

El estudiante pelirrojo tiene que hacer una pausa de sorpresa al leer eso, antes de murmurar, —¿Cómo diablos lo adivinó?

 **Hyukjae:**   _...... ¿Qué eres, un médium? ¿Akinator?_

 **Descerebrado:**   _no....... ¡pero eso sería genial! De todos modos, recuerda lo que te dije (¿escribí?). Ellos no lo merecen, bien. Oh, Dios mío, odio el hecho de que todavía estén jugando con tu cabeza después de todo este tiempo._

**Hyukjae:** _amigo, yo debería ser el que dice (¿escribe?) eso. Eres una chica tan seria._

**Descerebrado:**   _CÁLLATE, ESTOY TRATANDO DE SER ÚTIL AQUÍ._

**Hyukjae:** _///TÚ/// CÁLLATE PEQUEÑO ESTÚPIDO._

**Hyukjae:** _(por cierto, gracias amigo)_

**Descerebrado:**   _(no hay problema, de nada!!)_

Esa noche, cuando Hyukjae finalmente se va a dormir (después de enviarse mensajes durante por más de una hora y media con su amigo por correspondencia), se siente  _mucho_  mejor.

✉

—Por supuesto que también te extraño, bebé —Donghae sonríe cuando oye las risitas de Hara por el teléfono de la línea fija que está usando para llamarla.

A pesar de todo lo que dijo el viernes antes de las vacaciones, Hara sigue siendo su novia y realmente le gusta, y sabe que probablemente no irá más allá de eso. Supone que pensó así solo porque estaba cansado en ese momento. Parece una buena explicación y decide apegarse a eso.

 _—¿Cuándo vas a volver a Seúl?_ —ella se encaprichó—.  _Quiero verte._

Pero,  _bueno,_ todavía tiene que admitir que se está volviendo un poco aburrido con todos los lamentos. En ese momento, siente que su celular vibra en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo que indica que acaba de recibir un mensaje. Escuchando distraídamente las palabras de Hara, lo saca y desbloquea la pantalla.

**Homúnculo:** _Que tal hermano..._

Y charlar con su amigo por correspondencia es definitivamente más entretenido que hablar con su novia.

**Donghae:** _teniendo una llamada con la novia._

**Homúnculo:** _¿y todavía tiene tiempo para responder a mis mensajes? ¿Es realmente tan aburrido?_

**Donghae:** _está bien_

**Homúnculo:** _...que horrible eh ;)_

Donghae automáticamente deja escapar un sonido sin compromiso cuando Hara le pregunta algo, mientras una sonrisa divertida tira de sus labios.

**Donghae:** _bueno sí. Cállate no quiero escuchar tu opinión. ¿Y que estas haciendo?_

**Homúnculo:** _estaba a punto de ver porno caliente pero el internet es una mierda. Así que te estoy enviando mensajes._

**Donghae:** _vaya tal honor ser la segunda opción_

**Homúnculo:** _mejor que ser la tercera._

**Donghae:** _...cierto. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu definición de caliente? En la escuela por ejemplo._

**Homúnculo:** _Lee Hyukjae, definitivamente 8D_

**Donghae:** _Ugh, eres molesto con tu obsesión por Hyukjae. Ni siquiera es //eso// genial, es él. Lee Donghae por otro lado.........._

**Homúnculo:** _.................. ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¿Debo exorcizarte?_

—Tú,  _hijo de puta_  —se burla Donghae mientras lee el último mensaje que envió su amigo por correspondencia.

Está a punto de enviar una respuesta desagradable a cambio, cuando recuerda que se supone que tiene una llamada con Hara, que puede escuchar todo lo que está diciendo.

Pero para entonces, ya es demasiado tarde.

 _—¡¿Qué diablos?!_  —ella grita en el teléfono. Se sobresalta y hace una mueca, antes de alejar el teléfono—. _¡¿Acabas de llamarme hijo de puta, Lee Donghae?!_

 _Ese idiota,_  Donghae sacude su cabeza con incredulidad mientras su novia continúa gritándole, y reprime pequeños ataques de risa detrás de su mano.

Es realmente malo, pero no puede evitar encontrar toda la situación  _jodidamente_  divertida.

**Donghae:** _a la mierda por ti y por tus estúpidos mensajes, la novia me está atacando. Eres un puto imbécil._

**Homúnculo:** _imbécil_ _pero tengo un gran pene 8D_


	12. Chapter 12

Hyukjae lanza un suspiro de derrota cuando el autobús finalmente se detiene en la parada en la que necesita bajarse. Es temprano en la mañana y esta frío, pero también el comienzo del semestre de otoño. Realmente no puede creer el hecho de que ya han pasado dos semanas desde que comenzaron las vacaciones y que ya es el final. Ahora, no puede despertarse a media tarde, o salir a caminar cuando lo desea (aunque normalmente no lo hace porque es una mierda perezosa, pero lo que cuenta es el pensamiento), o mirar porno a las cuatro de la mañana, o invitar casualmente a sus mejores amigos para que pasen la noche. La escuela ha comenzado de nuevo, lo que significa lecciones, tareas y exámenes, y muchas otras cosas que preferiría olvidar por el resto de su miserable vida.

Un puchero se mostró en sus gruesos labios, mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y de mala gana se dirige a la escuela. Los supervisores ya están parados junto a las puertas como si nunca hubieran abandonado su posición, lo que hace que Hyukjae se sienta un poco más deprimido que antes. Suspira pesadamente y murmura un saludo a uno de los dos supervisores (el otro le hizo una detención hace un mes y todavía no le ha perdonado), antes de que prácticamente tenga que arrastrarse dentro de los edificios.

A pesar de todas las plegarias que hizo durante las últimas dos semanas, la escuela todavía se ve igual que cuando se fueron, y no hubo extraterrestres o guerras mundiales repentinas para reducirla a cenizas. Lo cual es una especie de lástima, cuando piensa en ello.

Incluso si ya llega un poco tarde a su primera clase (de todos modos ni siquiera recuerda dónde se supone que debe ser el lugar), camina perezosamente hacia su casillero y lo abre distraídamente, esperando que allí se encuentren las sobras de un bocadillo. Pero en lugar de encontrar una vieja barra de chocolate, hay una carta blanca cuidadosamente puesta sobre su ropa de gimnasio, con el mismo número familiar garabateado en una esquina.

Hyukjae levanta una ceja y rápidamente se pregunta cómo su amigo por correspondencia tuvo la oportunidad de ponerla, aunque es el primer día de clases (hasta que recuerda que un grupo de estudiantes tienen clases una hora antes que él), antes de que la levante y la abra con entusiasmo. La campana ya ha sonado hace diez minutos, pero a él realmente no le importa (es inglés y de todas formas no es muy bueno).

 

_¡Yah Homúnculo!_

_Ya que me olvidé de las cartas durante las vacaciones y no planeé escribirte nada, pero luego encontré tu última carta en mi escritorio ayer cuando llegué a casa y recordé que tenemos que hacer esto, si no queremos que nos echen del club. Así que aquí está mi respuesta tardía. Pero, por otro lado, enviaste la tuya el último día de clases, por lo que no es realmente mi culpa._

_En primer lugar, no me llames lindo, tú. Soy tan terriblemente guapo que podrías sufrir un jodido ataque al corazón debido a mi grandeza._

_En segundo lugar, me alegro de que no te tomes más en serio sus palabras, incluso si tengo la prueba de que todavía te afecta después de todo este tiempo. Te había dicho que es horrible y te he dado un discurso completo sobre lo mucho que quiero patearlos y consolarte, pero la última vez que lo hice, me insultaste por mensaje :( Pero sabes que realmente lo creo, entonces di que es suficiente._

_Entonces, ¿eso significa que soy el único que lo sabe? Bueno, supongo que es justo porque eres el único que sabe sobre mi incidente de mamada con mi hermano. Ugh, todavía no puedo soportar pensar en este horrible momento de mi vida. Desearía poder arrancar ese recuerdo de mi cabeza y tirarlo en algún lugar en medio del Pacífico para que un tiburón pueda tragarlo._

_Ahora que lo pienso, este tipo de cartas probablemente serán aburridas desde que comenzamos a enviarnos mensajes. Por eso pensé en una manera de mantener esto tan divertido como es humanamente posible. Aquí está mi gran idea; nos daremos unas palabras aleatorias y tenemos que decir lo que pensamos al respecto. ¿Como suena eso? Esa es la única opción que puedo pensar, lástima._

 

_Películas de Disney_

_Consoladores_

_¿¿Qué mierda piensa sobre haber encontrado a la persona especial??_

 

_-Descerebrado (?)_

✉

 **Homúnculo:**   _acerca de que las cartas se están aburriendo, siento totalmente tu dolor. Si no fuera por los puntos de bonificación, abandonaría el club de inmediato. Pero soy amigo de la presidente y ella me puede patear por eso._

 **Descerebrado:**   _¿Te refieres a Seohyun? Es cierto que puede ser bastante mandona._

**Homúnculo:** _te refieres a espeluznante._

**Descerebrado:** _oh Dios mío, sí, solo estaba tratando de ser amable porque dijiste que es tu amiga, pero ¿por qué siempre me dice que me voy a morir joven si sigo comiendo comida chatarra? ¿Le hice algo malo o algo?_

**Homúnculo:** _JAJA que mierda_

✉

 _—¡Hyukjae hyung!_ —grita una voz furiosa que dice el nombre del estudiante pelirrojo mientras camina por el pasillo hacia su próxima clase.

El interesado por un segundo deja de lloriquear por las toneladas de tareas con las que los maestros ya comenzaron a acosarlos, para que pueda darse la vuelta y ver quién demonios le está gritando de esa manera. Hasta que reconoce a Luhan y Sehun furiosamente caminando fuerte en su dirección.

 _—¡Oh, mierda!_  —chilló miserablemente, mientras escuchaba a Kyuhyun reírse a su lado.

Pero antes de que pueda darse la vuelta y huir por su preciosa vida, una mano firme agarra la parte trasera de su chaqueta y lo empuja ferozmente hacia atrás. Tropezando, gime patéticamente, antes de encontrarse atrapado entre la pared y dos de primer año enojados al siguiente segundo. Brevemente se pregunta si es así como su vida llegará a su fin, hasta que Luhan lo agarra por los hombros y comienza a sacudirlo como un árbol frutal.

 _—¡Hyukjae hyung!_ —grita enojado—. ¡Dile! ¡Dile a Sehunnie que estabas mintiendo!

—Bueno,  _técnicamente..._  —intenta defenderse y esconderse detrás de la espalda de Kyuhyun al mismo tiempo, pero Luhan se apresura a agarrar su brazo y mantenerlo en su lugar. Sus uñas penetran dolorosamente en su piel a través de la tela de su camisa cuando comienza a insultarlo en un furioso chino del que no entiende nada.

Kyuhyun todavía se está riendo como loco a su lado, sin tener pensamientos aparentes de ayudar a su mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué eres así conmigo, Hyung? —agrega Sehun con una expresión abatida—. Pensé que te preocupabas por mí.

—Si lo piensas —Hyukjae intenta resonar—. No te habría dicho  _eso_  si no me  _preocupara_  por ti.

—¡Pero  _mentiste!_ —repite Luhan enojado, y un poco de su acento chino resaltan en sus palabras—. ¡Sehunnie rompió conmigo por dos semanas porque creyó todas las tonterías que dijiste!

—Pero se juntaron de nuevo, ¿sí? —trata de ser alegre. Detrás de ellos, Kyuhyun resopla con incredulidad. Le envía una pequeña mirada antes de continuar su razonamiento—. Puedes pensarlo como un desafío para tu pareja o algo así. Solo para que puedan ver cómo pueden superar las dificultades que la vida puede traer a su feliz burbuja de amor. En ese caso, lo que realmente tiene mucho sentido,  _en realidad..._ Sehun es el bastardo en esta historia; aún me creía, incluso si se supone que confía en ti, ya que te ama a ti y todo eso. Qué horrible es eso, ¿eh? Debería haber intentado saber si lo que dije era cierto antes de asumir cosas e inmediatamente romper contigo. ¿Ves? Sólo soy una  _víctima,_ en este gran lío.

Una pausa incómoda cae entre ellos, sobre lo cual los dos estudiantes de primer año lo miran fijamente. Entonces, Luhan parpadea y comienza a fruncir el ceño.

—Espera —siseó peligrosamente, y Hyukjae tuvo que encogerse de nuevo en el lugar ante la mirada asesina que el más joven le envía—. ¡¿Acabas de llamar a mi Sehunnie un  _bastardo?!_

✉

Donghae parpadea al pelirrojo cuando lo ve caminando de mal humor por el pasillo a su siguiente clase. Hay un moretón en el lado derecho de la cara, desde el pómulo hasta la línea de la mandíbula. Un ceño fruncido rápidamente surca sus cejas mientras el estudiante castaño se pregunta quién diablos se atrevió a golpear Hyukjae.

Era de conocimiento general que solo  _Donghae_  tenía los derechos para sacarle el alma a golpes, y saber que  _alguien_  decidió romper esta regla tácita realmente lo enoja.

Bueno,  _técnicamente,_  nunca tuvo la oportunidad de golpear tanto a Hyukjae, y en realidad no hay nada como una regla que establezca que él es el único que puede darle una paliza si lo desea, pero  _aún así._ Todavía le molesta como nada más.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó? —se queja cuando Hyukjae pasa junto a él.

El pelirrojo le ahorra una mirada conflictiva que rápidamente se convierte en una mirada malhumorada, antes de que murmure, —Nada que debas saber —replicó de mal humor y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

Donghae silba en su dirección y abre con dureza su casillero. —Qué diablos está mal con él, solo estoy preocupado.

Luego, se detiene por un segundo y repite las palabras en su mente. Deja escapar un grito de horror y abruptamente cierra su casillero de nuevo.

_¡¿Qué diablos, no, ciertamente no lo estoy?!_

✉

_Lindura,_

_Sí, eres el único que lo sabe. Nunca le conté a nadie más, pero probablemente mis mejores amigos ya lo habían adivinado. Aunque nunca se molestaron en confirmar sus teorías. Riéndome de ti por querer arrojarlo a un tiburón, porque todo el océano probablemente lo sabrá después y se burlará de ti cada vez que decidas ir a la playa. ¡Oh Dios mío, eso sería tan jodidamente épico!_

_Cambiado de tema, pero eso no significa que no pueda recordar lo que estaba escrito en ella, ya sabes. Es por eso que todavía duele a veces. ¡Pero no tanto como antes! Y espero que no parezca patético o algo en estas cartas, porque en realidad no es tan malo. Realmente ya no me importa, pero algunos días me siento deprimido y necesito hablar con alguien. Y, bueno, resulta que eres tú, supongo. No eres tan malo, así que es bueno para mí._

_Así que sobre las palabras aleatorias;_

 

_Comenzaré primero con "alguien especial", porque en realidad es algo que te pregunté primero. Simplemente asumí que la tenías porque sonaba muy entusiasta en esa carta en la que me decías que era el mejor de todos, y que todos los bastardos que me rechazaron por mi apariencia no me merecían. Fuiste un poco muy apasionado sobre esto, ¿supongo? Y como tienes novia, pensé que la veías como tu persona especial, ¿sabes? ¿Ese no es el caso?_

_¡Me encantan las películas de Disney! Realmente creo que todas son muy buenas y nunca estoy en contra de verlas en ningún momento. Sé que hay algunas controversias sobre el equipo de producción y esas cosas, pero cuando te olvidas de lo que sucede detrás de escena, y eres lo suficientemente joven como para no entender todas las insinuaciones ocultas en las películas y los temas delicados que mencionan en algunas de ellas, las películas de Disney son solo algo que no puedes evitar disfrutar._

_Realmente no tengo mi favorita, aunque me gusta Buscando Nemo. El pez es un poco lindo, pero no se lo digas a nadie. También vi Frozen la semana pasada y también es un maldita buena trama. Lo interesante de esta película es el hecho de que las princesas no necesitan a los príncipes para salvar su vida al final, lo cual es bastante refrescante en comparación con todos los clichés del pasado. Pero eso es lo que a mí respecta, supongo. ¿La viste?_

_Diría que los consoladores son jodidamente perfectos. ¿Recuerdas las provocaciones? Eso es definitivamente algo que debes probar algún día; solo trata de imaginarlo.  Estás desnudo en tu cama, mostrando sin vergüenza tu cuerpo frente a la persona con quien estás a punto de tener sexo salvaje. Tus piernas están muy abiertas solo para que las vea esa persona, y estás muy caliente y listo para eso. Toma el consolador con una mano y te aseguras de no romper nunca el contacto visual cuando comiences a mover la punta hacia arriba y abajo por tu pecho desnudo, siempre un poco más abajo hacia tu pene. Estás gimiendo y jadeando en voz alta, y lo quieres tan jodidamente mal que comienzas a masturbarte. Utilizas el consolador para tocar partes de ti que siempre te hacen ver estrellas, acercándote lentamente al borde y te encanta. Pero entonces se supone que es una provocación, ¿verdad? Así que reduce la velocidad de la mano alrededor del pene y te cubres los dedos con lubricante, antes de comenzar a frotarlos alrededor de tu agujero hambriento. Hay un par de ojos lujuriosos y ávidos fijos en ti mientras sigues gimiendo, hasta que un grito agudo abandona tus labios cuando presionas dos dedos. Duele, pero también es tan bueno que te deja sin aliento. Te sientes tan depravado y travieso, y te hace sentir aún más caliente. Dejas salir un largo gemido, de la forma en que le gusta a ese chico, a medida que agregas otro dedo y lo colocas en tu culo apretado, tal como te gusta, y cuando ya no puedes esperar más, alcanzas el consolador y lo desliza dentro con entusiasmo. Te arde en todas partes y dejas escapar un largo gemido, uno que muestra flagrantemente cuánto te encanta. Y luego, tus ojos se fijaron firmemente en ese chico, poco a poco te empiezas a follar a ti mismo, como una puta sucia, prolongado y lento, rápido y duro, hasta que esa persona se rompe. Tienes un noventa por ciento seguro de que te darán el mejor momento de tu vida._

 

_Mi turno, entonces;_

_Baile_

_Pasivo/Activo_

_Fútbol_

 

_-Maestro-de-la-Provocación-H_

 

_P.D: Deja de pensar mal, eso no fue un mensaje insultándote, tú reina del drama._

✉

**Descerebrado:** _QUE MIERDA ESTA MAL CONTIGO MALDITO LOCO AHORA TENGO UNA JODIDA ERECCIÓN EN MEDIO DE LA CLASE DE MATEMÁTICA_

**Homúnculo:** _JAJAJA me estoy muriendo de la risa_

**Descerebrado:**   _CÁLLATE, DIOS MÍO, ESTOY TAN EXCITADO POR TU CULPA._

**Homúnculo:** _jajaja eres tan estúpido._

**Descerebrado:** _es tu culpa T-T, ¿qué hago ahora?_

**Homúnculo:** _qué cree, simplemente masturbarte_

**Descerebrado:**   _¿en medio de la clase? ¿¿Estas loco??_

**Homúnculo:** _bueno ya lo hice. Es un poco caliente_

**Descerebrado:** _.......... CÓMO DICES, TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO_

**Homúnculo:** _nop 8D_

**Descerebrado:**   _hijo de puta_

**Homúnculo:** _oye, no es mi culpa que tengas una erección pensando en follarte el culo con un consolador cuando se supone que debes aprender la mierda de matemática_

**Descerebrado:** _lo es totalmente._

**Homúnculo:**   _no veo realmente cuál es el problema, sin embargo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tocarte y permanecer callado._

**Descerebrado:** _.........amigo, estoy en la primera fila y mi novia está a mi lado. ¿Cómo se supone que debo explicarle que estoy excitado porque un estúpido tonto como tú me escribió una puta escena de sexo en una carta? ¿Y que ella definitivamente no puede hacer nada al respecto porque realmente quiero que me follen ahora mismo?_

**Homúnculo:** _DIFÍCIL JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

**Descerebrado:** _CUÉLGATE HIJO DE PUTA_

✉

_Imbécil_

_Te odio, ¿¿sabes eso?? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, en serio? Tuve que esperar hasta el final de la clase para ir al baño y masturbarme. Eso fue tan incómodo y fue tan difícil evitar que gimiera y juro que el chico de segundo año me lanzó una mirada extraña cuando salí._

_Estaré encantado de ayudarte y escucharte cuando lo necesite. No te ves patético, le pasa a todo el mundo. No sé si realmente tengo un complejo como el tuyo, pero todos tenemos algo de lo que nos avergonzamos y todo eso. Incluso si todavía te odio por burlarte de mí siempre en estas cartas, y por lo que me gusta, es porque realmente eres un chico JODIDAMENTE GENIAL, ¡nunca dudes en hablar conmigo cuando quieras!_

 

_Dios mío, no. Me gusta mi novia, por supuesto, pero definitivamente no es el amor de mi vida o algo así. Es linda y agradable, pero no va más allá de una relación de adolescencia, ¿sabes? No estoy diciendo que no puedas encontrar a alguien especial en la escuela, pero sé que no es ella. Me apasionaba porque creo en eso, eso es todo ¿Tú si?_

_¡Mi perfecta película de Disney también es Buscando a Nemo! Mis amigos se burlan de mí porque realmente me gusta: (¡pero todavía no pude ver Frozen! ¡No me digas de qué se trata! Quiero verla pronto, pero no pude porque la casa de mis abuelos esta es una ciudad pequeña y no hay sala de cine por ahí. ¡Intentaré ir este fin de semana!_

_Ya no voy a comentar la cosa del consolador. No hay forma de que esté obteniendo otra bonificación ahora, solo porque eres un imbécil pervertido._

 

_El baile es mi pasatiempo favorito; ¡en serio me gusta! Soy parte de un club de baile y solía ir a competiciones cuando era más joven, hasta que te comenté sobre este problema familiar. Generalmente me gustan los bailes suaves, con un toque de R &B. Cuando estaba en segundo año, postulé a la competencia escolar (también estaba Lee Hyukjae en el equipo) ¡y el nuestro ganó segundo lugar!_

_Hmm, esa es una pregunta difícil. Por un lado, ser activo hace que sea más fácil tener el control sobre tu amante. No estoy diciendo que no puedas cuando eres pasivo, pero eso es solo mi opinión. Puedes provocar a tu pareja (sé que te gusta) y ver su expresión cuando los follas tan bien y tan duro que no pueden evitar gritar tu nombre. Creo que es más fácil para mí dejar salir mi agresividad cuando soy activo._

_Pero por otro lado, también me gusta ser pasivo. Mi pareja puede follarme duro y rápido, tal como me gusta. Ya dije esto pero me encanta el sexo duro. La sensación de no tener nada que hacer pero permanecer quieto y recibir tanto placer como su cuerpo puede manejar es simplemente increíble. Y siento que las sensaciones que tienes cuando te follan son mucho más fuertes y más grandes que cuando eres activo. Bueno, eso se aplica solo cuando la otra parte es buena en lo que hace, por supuesto._

_El fútbol también es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, pero no sé si me gusta tanto como bailar. Es casi lo mismo, pero no completamente. Solía ser un delantero y honestamente creo que era bastante bueno en lo que estaba haciendo. Pero como he dicho, los problemas familiares y todo._

 

_Hmm, así que esta vez diré fresa, lluvia y racismo._

 

_-Todavía-sufriendo-por-ti-por-el-asunto-de-la-erección-D_

 

_P.D: lo fue totalmente. Y no me llames lindo, gran idiota._

✉

Kyuhyun distraídamente mira alrededor del pasillo vacío para asegurarse de que nadie esté aquí para verlo, antes de que abra rápidamente la puerta del club de amigos por correspondencia y pasee casualmente por dentro. Tan pronto como entra, ve a Sungmin sentado en su escritorio habitual al otro lado de la habitación. Después de saludar rápidamente a Seohyun, que está recibiendo una llamada telefónica (adivina que es Yonghwa, a juzgar por la sonrisa feliz que no logra ocultar), se acerca a su novio y se sienta a medias en el borde de la mesa.

—Hola, intelexy —sonríe y se inclina para besar sus labios—. ¿Que pasa?

Sungmin le sonríe y le devuelve el beso antes de que él gesticule sin palabras a las pilas de cartas que cubren la mayor parte de su escritorio. El joven murmura pensativamente y arruga la nariz con reticencia. —Definitivamente no te estoy ayudando esta vez —afirma firmemente—. La última vez que lo hice, descubrí algo definitivamente perturbador.

Una risa brillante le responde, y no puede evitar sonreír con amor (realmente odia esta parte de sí mismo, pero solo Sungmin lo sabe, así que adivina que está bien).

—Eso no es tan malo —el otro persigue pensativamente sus labios en un lindo puchero—. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Hyukjae y Donghae eran amigos por correspondencia, eh?

—No yo —Kyuhyun dice con desprecio y va a sentarse junto a su novio—. Solo piensa en ello; cuando finalmente entienda que estamos juntos, aunque debo admitir que pasará mucho,  _mucho_  tiempo antes de que lo haga, y luego que le está escribiendo cartas y mensajes de texto a  _Lee Donghae,_ de todas las personas, ¿cuál crees que será su reacción, hmm? Un maldito apocalipsis, te lo digo. Y luego seré yo quien tenga que arreglar las cosas.

—Estás exagerando —Sungmin pone los ojos en blanco y le da una palmadita en la cabeza—. ¿De qué están tan enfadados, de todos modos? Todavía no entiendo por qué se odian tanto.

—Es completamente  _estúpido_  —resopla el joven y hace un movimiento impaciente de la mano—. Algo sobre que Donghae robó la última leche de fresa de Hyukjae, y luego Hyukjae estropeando los libros de Donghae cuando se conocieron en primer año. Y luego porque los dos eran los mejores estudiantes de la secundaria, así que querían demostrar que eran los mejores.

Sungmin se detiene y lo mira fijamente, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro incrédulo. Se recarga cansadamente en su incómoda silla y acoge con satisfacción el caluroso beso que Kyuhyun le da un momento después. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, no puede entender cómo tanto Donghae como Hyukjae pueden ser tan  _inteligentes_  y tan  _tontos_  al mismo tiempo.

Y también, sea tan ajeno al hecho de que se quieren  _mucho_  que la tensión sexual es realmente  _sofocante._


	13. Chapter 13

—Déjame aclarar esto —Kyuhyun gruñe y se frota dolorosamente las sienes como si Hyukjae le estuviera dando el mayor dolor de cabeza—. Este  _chico,_ quien diablos sea, básicamente te contó sobre  _toda su vida:_  sus pasatiempos, su posición en el equipo de fútbol cuando era jugador, sus películas favoritas e incluso sus  _preferencias sexuales. Demonios,_ el chico incluso prefiere hablar  _contigo_  en lugar de su  _novia,_ con quien ha estado saliendo durante un mes. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

El estudiante pelirrojo lo mira pensativamente, antes de tomar su tercer paquete de leche de fresa y ya alcanza otro. Con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, mordisquea la pajita rosa e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. —Bueno sí. Supongo que puedes expresarlo de esta manera —dice pensativo antes de agregar alegremente—.  _Oh,_ y también me dijo que es fanático de  _Shinhwa_  y Iron Man, si esto tiene alguna importancia.

Un siseo es enviado en su dirección, diciéndole que  _eso_   _claramente no es el punto._  Kyuhyun lo mira con exasperación, sus dedos agarrando lo que solía ser su sándwich. —Y a pesar de  _todo eso_  —explota sorpresivamente a través de sus dientes—. ¡¿ _Todavía_  no sabes quién  _mierda_  es?!

Empujando su silla un poco hacia atrás, en caso de que Kyuhyun decida tirarle el almuerzo a la cara (realmente no parece que esté de buen humor hoy), parpadea un poco y recuerda las cartas que cuidadosamente escondió en una de sus cajones en casa.

—...Nop —responde casualmente.

La ceja derecha del estudiante más joven se contrae con frustración y exasperación, mientras su mandíbula se aprieta dolorosamente. El contenido de su sándwich gotea de su mano y cae sobre la mesa, ganándose una mirada de disgusto por parte del estudiante de un solo párpado. Entonces, tan rápido Hyukjae piensa que tiene que preocuparse si su mejor amigo no sufre de un trastorno mental incurable (eso explicaría  _muchas_  cosas), sus hombros se desploman repentinamente en lo que parece una mezcla extraña de desesperación y derrota.

—Oh, Dios mío —se queja de repente—. ¿Qué le hice al mundo para terminar con la pobre excusa de un mejor amigo?

Hyukjae parpadea de sorpresa, luego frunce el ceño en dirección a Kyuhyun. — _Grosero_  —hace un puchero.

✉

_Dulzura,_

_No te mientas, yoh. Solo admítelo, te gustó bastante. Apuesto a que realmente quieres más, pequeño imbécil. Y, oh Dios mío, la imagen de ti masturbándote en el baño es hilarante. Y un poco caliente, también. Y también el hecho de que estuviste allí por mi culpa. Vaya, debería detenerme aquí antes de que se me vaya de las manos, jaja._

_¡Seguro, gracias! Y, por supuesto, si también necesita alguien con quien hablar, ¡aquí estoy! :)_

_Realmente no sé si creo en el amor verdadero o no, para ser honesto. Es solo que nunca lo he experimentado, ¿sabes? Así que suena un poco vago para ser real. Y enamorarme a primera vista o algo así es un poco demasiado cliché para creer completamente en ese tipo de concepto. Tal como dice el proverbio, hay que ver para creer._

_Entonces dices que no te gusta Lee Hyukjae pero al final parece que haces muchas cosas con él, ¿eh? Equipo de fútbol, equipo de baile... Por lo que sé, ¡en realidad podrías ser su acosador! ¿Debería preocuparme por nuestro pobre capitán Hyuk? De todos modos, me gusta mucho bailar también! Todavía no tengo mi estilo favorito (me gustan todos, así que es difícil elegir, ya sabes), aunque creo que los movimientos de cerca y brutales son realmente geniales. Tendremos que ir a un club o algo y bailar juntos si alguna vez nos conocemos._

_Así que ambos, ¿pero una debilidades por el pasivo? ¿Por qué no me sorprende, tu aficionado a Skip-Beat? Debe ser duro con la novia que no puede follarte de la manera correcta, supongo. Personalmente no tengo una preferencia particular por ninguno de los dos; como dijiste, es una pregunta difícil. Siempre depende de la situación y de la persona con la que estés. Creo que lo mejor del sexo es que el juego de la dominación siempre puede cambiar en el corto espacio de un segundo. Es lo que lo hace tan emocionante, creo. Me gustan las provocaciones, pero luego me gusta provocar y que me provoque por igual, así que sí._

_Amigo, tenemos demasiado en común, lo juro. Como, el fútbol es también uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. En serio tienes que dejar de copiarme, raro._

_Voy a resumirtes lo que pienso de las fresas en una sola palabra; la perfección. No puedes vivir sin estas maravillosas frutas. Son tan deliciosas, sabrosas, jugosas, y Dios mío, ahora quiero un poco. Juro que enojé a mi madre tantas veces por eso cuando era más joven. ¿Conoces a esas mujeres embarazadas que de repente quieren fresas en pleno invierno? Era así. Excepto que tenía seis años y definitivamente no estaba embarazado. Mamá me gritó tanto por molestarla todo el maldito tiempo. Incluso intenté poner una almohada en mi camisa una vez para que pareciera que realmente estaba embarazado y tenía una razón legítima para pedir fresas. Funcionó la primera vez porque papá pensó que era divertido y creativo, y que podría ser "el futuro de este país". Y luego me azotaron todas las siguientes veces._

_Creo que la lluvia es un poco compleja. Es maravillosa en verano, cuando el aire es demasiado sofocante y húmedo, y realmente necesitas el clima para refrescarte un poco. Y completamente catastrófico cuando es invierno y olvidaste tu paraguas en casa. Para ser honesto, todo depende de la persona; algunos se sienten deprimidos por eso, y otros encuentran algún tipo de energía en la forma en que cae sobre la ciudad o algo así. Personalmente, nunca es lo mismo. A veces siento que me está quitando todos los problemas y al día siguiente puedo tener la impresión de que realmente los empeora. Me gusta y la odio al mismo tiempo, y ni siquiera sé por qué, para ser honesto. Eso tiene sentido, ¿creo? Supongo que no._

_El racismo es algo que nunca entenderé. Mi familia siempre ha sido bastante abierta, y me enseñaron a nunca ser malo con alguien solo porque son diferentes. Es difícil para mí entender el motivo por el que tanta gente trata mal a los demás solo por una diferencia de color. O incluso porque no aman el mismo género que la mayoría. Todos somos humanos al final, ¿verdad?_

_Nuestra sociedad tiene un problema real con el racismo, pero me alegra saber que las cosas están mejorando lentamente. Tal vez haya una razón legítima (aunque realmente no lo creo) que planteó los estereotipos de que todos ellos son violentos y horribles, o lo que sea, pero eso no se aplica a todos ellos. No son todos, y no todos son ellos. Solo pensamos en las personas malas, y nunca en las buenas._

_Bien, entonces tacos y Starbucks._

_-Cansado-después-de-tanta-filosofía-H_

✉

—Espera —Hyukjae murmura la misma tarde, cuando Kyuhyun y él intentan (y fallan) hacer su tarea en la biblioteca.

Su mejor amigo alza la vista de su computadora portátil y levanta una ceja interrogante. Un ceño enfadado en sus cejas y sus ojos se entornan, como si estuviera pensando realmente fuerte (Kyuhyun tiene que reprimir una risita ante eso).

—¿Significa esto... significa esto que  _sabes_  quién es mi amigo? —el estudiante pelirrojo se queda sin aliento sorprendido. Sus ojos de un solo párpado se ensanchan cómicamente cuando se inclina hacia adelante con entusiasmo, su libro de matemática se olvida en algún lugar del piso donde cayó un segundo antes—. ¿Quién es, hmm? ¿Quién es mi amigo por correspondencia?

El más joven lo mira escépticamente por un segundo, luego pone los ojos en blanco sin decir palabra. Quejándose incoherentemente por lo bajo, enfoca su atención de nuevo en su computadora portátil y sigue fingiendo que está trabajando en su ensayo de Historia, mientras que la verdad es que Hyukjae aún puede escuchar los sonidos de su juego actual proveniente del dispositivo.

—¿Y si lo sé? —resopla, cuando el pelirrojo está a punto de implosionar con impaciencia—. No es como si tuvieras que saber quién es, ¿verdad? Se supone que es sobre el  _anonimato,_ ¿no?

—Pero tengo curiosidad —Hyukjae intenta hacer un pequeño puchero, y recibe una patada dolorosa en la espinilla a cambio—. ¡Venga! ¡Tienes que decirme!

—Bueno, no lo haré —el otro resopló con desdén—. De todos modos, pensé que no te gustaba todo este asunto de la correspondencia, y que solo lo habías soportado para obtener los puntos extra.

Hyukjae abre la boca para replicar algo (algo como,  _qué demonios sabes, tu mocoso insolente_ ), hasta que se da cuenta de que su mejor amigo tiene razón (a menudo sí, lo admite a regañadientes). —Bueno, yo... Tal vez me empezó a gustar, ¿sabes?

—Te gusta demasiado —Kyuhyun gruñe, antes de maldecir en voz alta cuando está a punto de perder su juego—. Quiero decir, hablas de él todo el tiempo como si fuera tu novio o algo así. Tranquilo, enamorado.

Sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos, el pelirrojo mira hacia él. —¡No estoy enamorado! —grita en voz alta, lo que le hace ganar una mirada desagradable por parte del bibliotecario—. ¡Realmente no lo estoy! ¿Cierto?  _¡¿Cierto?!_

Cuando el pánico comienza a aumentar en su garganta y trata de negar con vehemencia la posibilidad de haber desarrollado algún tipo de sentimiento romántico por un hombre que apenas conoce (este argumento comienza a volverse inválido, pero realmente no tiene tiempo para hacer esto ahora mismo), se perdió la risa malvada de Kyuhyun, así como la expresión desconcertada que Donghae le lanza desde el otro lado de la biblioteca.

✉

 **Hyukjae:** _así que la novia no es la especial, ¿eh?_

 **Descerebrado:** _no. Me gusta pero igual que una entre otras. Ella no es //increíble//, ¿sabes?_

 **Hyukjae:** _en resumen, te gusta tener a alguien con quien follar, ¿verdad?_

 **Descerebrado:** _............_

 **Descerebrado:**   _no le digas a nadie._

 

Cuando Hyukjae lee el último texto que le envió su amigo por correspondencia, no puede evitar sentirse desgarrado entre dos cosas terriblemente cercanas a la felicidad y los celos.

Y por lo tanto, procede a golpear su cabeza contra la pared más cercana unas cuantas veces, hasta que se siente lo suficientemente mareado como para no distinguir su derecha de su izquierda.

✉

Con una ceja levantada por el desconcierto, Donghae mira al estudiante pelirrojo, que está de pie al otro lado del pasillo y se ve miserable. Hoy es la segunda vez que Hyukjae actúa de manera extraña (y la tercera  _esta_   _semana,_ pero no es como si estuviera llevando una cuenta o algo así), y no puede entender la razón. Si bien está seguro de que solo es curiosidad lo que lo impulsa a hacerse todas estas preguntas sin sentido, realmente se pregunta si hay algo malo con el otro.

Hara tiene su brazo enganchado alrededor del suyo y está tratando de llamar su atención, pero apenas si puede oírla hablar. Toda su atención se centra en Hyukjae, un ceño fruncido arruga su frente y un puchero plasmado en su cara. Suspiró un poco, hasta que su novia resopló y se alejó. Donghae parpadea sorprendido, antes de que encogerse de hombros y se dice a sí mismo que arreglará las cosas más tarde (no es que ella sea su primera prioridad en este momento).

—¿Qué estás mirando tan intensamente, hmm? —una voz familiar se ríe a su lado.

Se da vuelta y sonríe débilmente cuando reconoce a Sungmin. Sin responder, mira al pelirrojo una vez más, antes de apartar la mirada a regañadientes. —Nada en particular.

—Mentiroso —Sungmin inmediatamente se burla—. Estabas mirando a Lee Hyukjae, ¿verdad?

—Qué...  _¡no!_ —balbucea apresuradamente—. ¡Yo... por supuesto que no! —abre su boca una vez más, antes de juntar sus labios en una línea apretada—. Me estaba preguntando qué diablos está mal con él.

Sungmin pone los ojos en blanco, antes que de repente se dé la vuelta y esté llamando un nombre que suena terriblemente familiar en sus oídos. —¿Kyuhyun-ssi?

El interesado se da la vuelta y levanta una ceja incrédula. Después de dar una última mirada de exasperación a Hyukjae, finalmente se acerca a ellos. En pánico, Donghae hace todo lo posible por esconderse apresuradamente detrás de su mejor amigo sin parecer un cobarde (realmente no lo es, está bien), y continuamente sisea maldiciones por lo bajo.

—¿Sí, Sungmin- _ssi_? —dice Kyuhyun casi con demasiada dulzura, y si no lo supiera mejor, habría pensado que entre ellos está ocurriendo algo sospechoso—. ¿Que pasa?

—Nada —el interesado se encoge de hombros—. Pero Donghae quería saber si todo está bien con Hyukjae.

El más joven (y aún más alto que los dos) se gira para alzarle las cejas, luego sonríe maliciosamente. —¿Preocupado de que pueda enfermarse o algo así?

—Algo así —murmura distraídamente cuando ve a Hyukjae mirando desesperadamente su teléfono—.  _Quiero decir_  —agrega rápidamente cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir—.  _Por supuesto no._ Solo quería saber para estar seguro de que no me va a infectar con sus gérmenes o algo así, ¿sabes?

— _Correcto_  —el otro se burla sarcásticamente—. Sin embargo, no veo lo que tiene que ver contigo. Pero si realmente quieres saberlo, creo que es sobre el chico con el que quiere salir.

Donghae se da vuelta y mira a Kyuhyun con los ojos muy abiertos. — _¡¿Qué?!_ —jadeó—. ¿El chico con el que quiere  _salir_?

—Sip —se encoge de hombros, y le hace un guiño discreto a Sungmin cuando no está mirando—. Probablemente son novios, pero no estoy muy seguro, ¿sabes?

— _¡¿Novios?!_ —repite con un chillido. Aturdido, Donghae solo puede mirar en dirección al estudiante pelirrojo.

De alguna manera, de repente se siente muy,  _muy_  deprimido.

✉

Esa noche, cuando Hyukjae vuelve a casa, no puede evitar pensar mucho en quién podría ser su amigo. En primer lugar, porque Kyuhyun ha sido un imbécil todo el día sobre esto, repitiéndole que probablemente sea el hombre más tonto del mundo si todavía no se había dado cuenta de quién era el hombre, y en segundo lugar porque debe dejar de preguntarse si realmente le  _gusta._

Porque, bueno, eso no es posible, ¿verdad? No lo conoce, excepto por las cartas y los mensajes que compartieron. Realmente cree que solo son amigos, Pero todas las cosas significativas que Kyunhyun forzó en su cabeza lo confunde un poco, y realmente necesita poner fin a esta terrorífica tortura psicológica.

Por lo tanto, tan pronto como él entra en su casa, y después de que su encantadora hermana sisee que es mejor que no se acerque a ella con sus pies apestosos (es una mentira, ya solucionó ese problema hace mucho tiempo), se apresura hasta su habitación y se encierra. Un ceño fruncido surcando sus cejas, se desploma sobre la silla de su escritorio y saca un pedazo de papel al azar de su bolsa, antes de anotar todo lo que sabe sobre su amigo.

Si Kyuhyun logró adivinar quién es, entonces él también puede, ¿verdad?

 _Por supuesto que puedo,_  se anima con optimismo, antes de ponerse a trabajar.

 

Una hora más tarde, sin embargo, todavía no tiene ni una sola pista sobre quién mierda puede ser su amigo. Con la cabeza apoyada en la superficie fresca de su escritorio, gime por lo bajo y despeina su cabello con frustración. Sabe mucho sobre el chico, pero  _todavía_  no puede averiguar quién podría ser, y lo está volviendo completamente loco. El hecho de que su amigo por correspondencia fuera parte del equipo de fútbol y del equipo de baile reduce la lista a un pequeño grupo de personas, pero todas las opciones que conoce no tiene ningún sentido. Ninguno de ellos es tan ingenioso como el chico, o tan gracioso y lindo.

Además, saber que su amigo por correspondencia que él no le gusta mucho es un poco desconcertante. La única persona que le viene a la mente cuando piensa en quién le puede disgustar en la escuela es definitivamente Lee Donghae.

Pero no puede ser Lee Donghae, ¿verdad?

_¡¿Cierto?!_

Se detiene, piensa inexpresivamente por un momento y jadea.

_OH MI MALDITO SANTO DIOS YISUS JODIDO CRISTO MALDITAS FRESAS DE MIERDA._

✉

 **Homúnculo:** _Oye, creo que tenemos un problema._

 **Descerebrado:**   _¿hola? ¿cual es?_

 **Homúnculo:** _bueno. Esto es incómodo pero_

 **Homúnculo:**   _sé quién eres. Y en serio no te va a gustar._

 **Descerebrado:** _¿uh ok?_

 **Descerebrado:**   _entonces, ¿quién eres? No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?_

 **Homúnculo:** _..._

 **Descerebrado:**   _?_

 **Homúnculo:** _...amigo. Soy Lee Hyukjae._

 **Descerebrado:**   _..._

 **Homúnculo:** _..._

 **Descerebrado:**   _.........QUÉ JODIDA MIERDA????!!??!!!!_

 **Homúnculo:** _......_

 **Homúnculo:** _...un placer conocerte también._

 


	14. Chapter 14

—Lo sabe.

_—¿Lo sabe?_

Kyuhyun mira los cientos de mensajes furiosos que Hyukjae le acaba de enviar, y ni siquiera necesita leerlos para saber de qué se trata. Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en sus labios, se recostó en su silla y se pasó una mano despreocupado por el pelo.

—Sip —resopla cuando Sungmin curiosamente dice su nombre desde el otro extremo de la llamada telefónica—. Realmente lo sabe.

✉

 **Donghae:** _SUNGMIN HYUNG ESTO ES HORRIBLE MI AMIGO POR CORRESPONDENCIA ES LEE JODIDO HYUKJAE AHORA QUE MIERDA HAGO??!!!!_

 **Donghae:** _…hyung??_

 **Donghae:** _Hyung, ¡tienes que responderme, estoy teniendo una crisis ahora mismo!_

 **Donghae:** _hyung?? ¿Por qué no estás respondiendo?_

 **Donghae:**   _ESPERA, OH MI DIOS LEE SUNGMIN, REALMENTE SABÍA TU MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA IDIOTA BASTARDO??_

 **Traidor-Sungmin:**   _no es necesario ser grosero Lee Donghae reina del drama._

 **Donghae:**   _ASMKNEZAKZAMXPOQNDJSB ESTÁS JODIDAMENTE BROMEANDO??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

✉

Donghae deja escapar un largo grito en su almohada, golpeándola tan fuerte como puede mientras se da cuenta del horrible desastre en el que se metió. Ya son casi las tres de la mañana, pero dormir es definitivamente lo último que tiene en mente, especialmente cada vez que recuerda que su amigo por correspondencia es  _Lee jodido Hyukjae._ Su nombre resuena continuamente en su cabeza y le recuerda todas las cosas que se escribieron durante las últimas semanas ( _un mes completo,_  una voz resopla maliciosamente en su mente, pero él cree que claramente no es el momento de empeorar la situación de lo que ya está), y se pregunta cómo demonios todavía no está muerto de vergüenza. Porque,  _en serio,_ es probablemente la primera vez que Donghae realmente se imagina esconderse debajo de su cama por el resto de su puta vida.

O exiliarse en algún lugar lejano donde el nombre de Lee Hyukjae esté completamente prohibido.

Todas las cosas vergonzosas que le dijo al bastardo pelirrojo volvieron a su mente (sus pasatiempos, sus recuerdos, sus preocupaciones...  _demonios,_ incluso sus jodidas  _preferencias sexuales_ ), y no puede evitar encogerse ante el horrible giro que está tomando su vida. En serio, ¿podrían las cosas ponerse peor que eso?

Porque se supone que debe odiar a Lee Hyukjae y, desde luego, que no sea  _amigable_  con él, maldito amigo por correspondencia o no. Se supone que deben querer golpear, patear, insultar y burlarse el uno del otro, no coquetear con cartas supuestamente anónimas y  _masturbarse_  mientras se preguntan cómo sería si realmente se  _conocieran._

 _Sí,_ porque Donghae realmente lo  _pensó,_ y hace que la situación sea aún más horrible de lo que ya es en este punto. Ahora que sabe que el chico que logró darle una erección en mitad de la clase de matemática es en realidad  _Lee Hyukjae,_ en serio no sabe si debería llorar de risa.

Llorar suena como la mejor alternativa.

 

 _No,_ piensa con firmeza después de un rato, cuando su pánico se ha calmado un poco.  _Puedo hacer esto._ Todo lo que tiene que hacer es ignorarlo, ¿verdad? Actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, evitarlo tanto como sea posible y nunca decir ni una palabra al respecto.

Y luego recuerda la forma en que estaba preocupado por el hecho de que Hyukjae actuara de forma extraña el día anterior, y rápidamente se esconde bajo su sábana para gritar aún más fuerte su frustración.

Que se jodan los malditos puntos extra, está abandonando el club de amigos por correspondencia.

✉

 _Tiene que ser el karma,_ Hyukjae piensa desesperadamente y se detiene en seco en medio del pasillo.

En el otro extremo está Lee  _jodido_  Donghae, quien también es su  _puto amigo por correspondencia._  Las clases aún no han comenzado, ya que el objeto de sus peores temores ya está aquí, a unos pocos metros de distancia de él y, probablemente, listo para matarlo con las peores torturas jamás conocidas en el mundo.

_Voy a matar a este maldito karma._

Entonces, al igual que la única explicación que le viene a la mente de por qué su vida se ha convertido en una pesadilla tan horrible es que el  _destino es la perra más grande del mundo,_ Lee Donghae se da vuelta lentamente, hasta que se enfrentan entre sí.

Una pausa sofocante cae entre los dos cuando se miran a los ojos con expresiones de horror. Y probablemente con el peor momento, Hyukjae repentinamente recuerda que le escribió a su amigo por correspondencia, que irónicamente es Lee Donghae, que encontró  _caliente_  el hecho de que se masturbó en el baño debido a algún porno que  _él_  escribió en una de las cartas.

Así que hace lo primero que le viene a la mente en este punto.

Él _huye por su j_ _odida_ _vida._

✉

Donghae se pregunta si está destinado a terminar con su vida en la escuela como un ninja.

Mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior, está agachado detrás de una pared de la escalera y se está asegurando de que Lee Hyukjae no se vea por ninguna parte. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en concentración, está tratando de estimar las posibilidades de que el estudiante pelirrojo aparezca repentinamente al otro lado del pasillo antes de llegar a su próxima clase; probablemente sean muy pequeños, pero ya ha estado lo suficientemente sorprendido durante todo un año y ciertamente no necesita que las cosas empeoren,  _muchísimas-gracias._  Luego, cuando está a punto de correr a su salón de clases, su atención se desvía distraídamente a tres voces familiares que puede escuchar charlando detrás de él.

—¿Sabes lo que pasa con Hyukjae oppa? —una chica llamada Yoona curiosamente inclina su cabeza hacia un lado—. Ha estado actuando extraño hoy, ¿no?

—No estoy segura —Sooyoung se encoge de hombros y mira a Jessica—. Pero tal vez es... _¡ahhh!_

Ella grita de sorpresa cuando Donghae se gira y la agarra bruscamente por los hombros. Sabe que probablemente parece estar completamente enojado (tiene que admitir que probablemente sea solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que realmente se vuelva así), pero todo lo que puede entender es el hecho de que están hablando de  _Hyukjae._

—¿Dijiste Hyukjae? —pregunta secamente, ignorando la forma en que las tres chicas lo miran como si estuviera completamente loco—. ¿Que dijo? ¿Te dijo algo sobre mí? —no puede evitar tener miedo de que el bastardo pelirrojo haya contado todos sus secretos más vergonzosos a toda la escuela, incluso si tiene que (muy a regañadientes) admitir que una parte de él (realmente,  _realmente_  grande, esa voz molesta le recuerda) no puede creer  _toda_  esa mierda (tiene que preguntarse desde cuándo comenzó a confiar en Hyukjae, y luego evitar el pánico)—.  _¡¿Lo hizo?!_

—¿Eh, no? —dice Yoona con un ceño confundido—. ¿Realmente no lo hizo? Ni siquiera hablamos hoy.

Donghae entrecierra los ojos y la examina detenidamente, luego resopla de forma explosiva y corre a su aula sin una palabra. Con las expresiones de desconcierto pegadas en la cara, las tres chicas lo miran fijamente alejarse apresuradamente.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? —Je sueca levanta una ceja—. ¿Por qué todos están tan  _raro_  hoy?

—¿Sabes qué es lo más extraño? —Sooyoung dice mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho con perplejidad—. Hyukjae oppa reaccionó exactamente de la misma manera esta mañana, cuando mencioné el nombre de Donghae oppa.

Tarareando pensativamente, Yoona frunce sus labios en un pequeño puchero. —Oh, Dios mío —murmura, entonces, mientras sus rasgos se iluminan de repente—. ¿Crees que realmente podrían  _gustarse_  entre ellos?

—¡Eso sería genial! —exclama la otra excitada—. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¡Lee Hyukjae y Lee Donghae, la pareja más improbable de la escuela!

Antes de que puedan comenzar a chillar como las chicas adolescentes que son, Jessica resopla en su dirección y las mira con desprecio (incluso si definitivamente no es la más alta). —No sean estúpidas y vuelvan a sus estudios, bichos raros —se burla de ella con un movimiento dramático de su cabello—. No es porque las dos lograron encontrar un novio que tienen que pensar que  _todos_  están en una relación.

Mientras se da la vuelta y se dirige a su próximo salón de clases, un rubor se extiende furiosamente en la cara de Yoona, mientras Sooyoung hace un puchero malhumorado.

—En serio, necesita tener sexo —se queja.

✉

—Eres un cobarde, ¿lo sabías? —Kyuhyun pone los ojos en blanco ante el estudiante pelirrojo—.  _Eso_  no puede ser tan horrible, ¿verdad?

Hay un libro de historia coreano que oculta mal la parte superior de su cabeza mientras se pega contra la mesa de la cafetería con la esperanza de permanecer tan imperceptible como sea posible, Hyukjae se da vuelta en su silla y mira mortalmente a quien solía ser su mejor amigo. La vergüenza todavía está enrojeciendo descaradamente su rostro con un tono brillante de color rosa, mientras sus labios se fruncen en un puchero molesto. Sus ojos de un solo párpado se reducen en dos rendijas furiosas mientras trata mentalmente de estrangular al más joven.

Desafortunadamente, no parece estar funcionando, a juzgar por la forma en que lo está mirando fijamente.

—Cierra la  _jodida_  boca —siseó con fuerza y trató de darle una patada a la espinilla de Kyuhyun (pierde su puntería, pero le gusta creer que es solo porque es mejor que se concentre en  _esconderse_  en lugar de moler a golpe a su mejor amigo. La venganza se supone que es un plato que se sirve mejor frío, después de todo—. ¡Todo es tu culpa!

El otro levanta una ceja incrédulo y arrogantemente se recuesta en su silla, antes de que resopla con desdén. —¿Cómo diablos se supone que es  _mi_  culpa? El hecho de que probablemente seas el chico  _más_   _tonto_  de toda Corea, espera, borra eso, el chico más estúpido del maldito  _continente_  no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¡Deberías haberme dicho de inmediato, maldito imbécil!— Hyukjae grita con una expresión de indignación, pero no puede negar el hecho de que, sin duda, no es el crayón más brillante de la caja.

Kyuhyun entonces suspira gravemente, poniendo una mano pesada sobre su hombro. Sus ojos se vuelven solemnes de repente mientras lo mira. —Lo sé, y lo siento —dice dramáticamente—. Es probablemente uno de los mayores choques en tu vida, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! —Hyukjae asiente inmediatamente de acuerdo—. ¡Es jodidamente  _horrible!_

El más joven asiente con simpatía, dándole palmaditas en el hombro con un tono demasiado amistoso como para ser completamente genuino. —Probablemente piensas que nada puede sorprenderte más, ¿porque es tan  _grande_? Sientes que vas a tener un ataque al corazón en el corto plazo y te preguntas si alguna vez vas a superar toda esta puta mierda, ¿no?

—Joder,  _sí._

—Siento tu dolor, amigo —Kyuhyun sacude la cabeza con tristeza, apretando de manera alentadora su hombro—. Debe ser tan duro para ti, tantas cosas te están pasando tan repentinamente; acabas de darte cuenta de que tu amigo por correspondencia es Lee Donghae, y que posiblemente podrías estar  _enamorado_  de él, incluso si se supone que es el chico que más odias en la escuela. Lo siento, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —hace una pausa, luego agrega rotundamente—. Además, he estado saliendo con Lee Sungmin por un mes.

—Qué diablos,  _no_  estoy enamorado de mi amigo por correspondencia y...  _espera qué_  —Hyukjae ensancha sus ojos sorprendido y salta sobre sus pies con un ruido escandaloso—. ¡¿No estás bromeando, Cho Kyuhyun?! De hecho, estás saliendo con el  _mejor amigo_  de Lee Donghae y ni siquiera... _¡¿a dónde diablos vas a ir, maldita mierda?!_

✉

Cuando Donghae encuentra otra carta en su casillero más tarde ese día, puede sentir que toda la sangre se drena de su cuerpo en el lapso de un segundo. Mirándola con horror, no puede encontrar la fuerza en sí mismo para decidir lo que se supone que debe hacer sobre  _esto,_ ahora que sabe a quién demonios le escribió. Junto a él, Sungmin mira por encima de su hombro y se ríe cuando ve el sobre blanco cuidadosamente colocado sobre sus libros escolares. Rápidamente lo mira, y luego aprieta sus puños mientras su cerebro funciona tan rápido como siempre lo ha hecho en toda su vida.

—¿No vas a leer esto? —Sungmin todavía le hablá, incluso si él sabe que Donghae todavía está enojado con él—. Por lo general, estás tan emocionado cada vez que tu  _amigo_  te escribe algo.

— _Cierra la puta boca_ —siseó con aire venenoso, y luego obstinadamente continuó—. De todos modos, no los voy a leer más.

Sungmin se burla y levanta una ceja presumida en su dirección, antes de que él levante la carta y la agite burlonamente frente a sus sorprendidos ojos. —Entonces, ¿quieres que la tire por ti? —se ríe con malicia—. Estoy seguro de que no te pueden molestar por este tipo de tonterías, ¿no? Nunca perderías tu tiempo si se trata de  _Lee Hyukjae_ , ¿no es así, hmm?

Donghae sabe que su mejor amigo se está burlando de él. Lo  _sabe_ , y aún así no puede evitar caer en su trampa como un niño tonto (lo que probablemente  _es_ , ahora que lo piensa). Sin pensarlo dos veces, se la arrebata rápidamente, con un furioso rubor extendiéndose en su rostro.

—No, simplemente no... —se encoge ante lo patético que suena, antes de que finalmente murmuré avergonzado—. Lo haré yo.

Odia admitirlo, pero haber recibido una carta todavía lo emociona tanto como antes, y quizás,  _solo quizás,_ el hecho de que sepa que en realidad es  _Hyukjae_  quien la envía lo hace aún más emocionante.

 _Tal vez realmente no sea demasiado tarde para exiliarse el mismo, después de todo,_ piensa desesperadamente.

✉

 **Hyukjae:** _espero que Lee Sungmin te rompa el corazón, maldito traidor_

 **Kyuhyun:** _jajajaja, a ver si me importa, no soy el que está enamorado de mi peor enemigo que también sucede es mi amigo por correspondencia jajajaja._

 **Hyukjae:**   _JÓDETE HIJO DE PUTA IMBÉCIL_

 **Kyuhyun:** _eww vete, ese es el trabajo de Sungmin_

✉

Después de un tremendo día haciendo todo lo posible por permanecer lo más invisible posible (probablemente es la primera vez que realmente temía su popularidad), Donghae está de mal humor en su camino a casa, con los puños en los bolsillos. Sus delgados labios forman inconscientemente un pequeño puchero mientras se lamenta tristemente por lo bajo. La carta aún está oculta de manera segura en la parte inferior de su mochila, y está sin abrir, ya que es demasiado cobarde como para leerla.

Luego, cuando hace todo lo posible para decirse que realmente  _no_  importa, y que esta situación no lo hace sentir tan mal como realmente cree, ya que se encuentra  _extrañando_  las estúpidas cartas y textos del pelirrojo (todavía no se atreve a preguntarse a sí mismo la razón por la cual), incluso si en realidad nunca se hablaron correctamente en la vida real. Ve a su novia Hara sentada en la mesa de un pequeño café, al otro lado de la calle. Parpadea hacia ella por un segundo y tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que  _sí_ , en realidad  _está_  en una relación, antes de que piense unirse a ella y tal vez intente aliviar un poco de todo el estrés que se acumuló hoy. Está a punto de cruzar la calle y saludarla, cuando se da cuenta del chico con el que está compartiendo un pedazo de pastel, y de repente se están besando, suave y casi tímidamente.

Pero aún es un beso, y por más que sabe que en realidad no  _ama_  a Hara, no detiene el dolor de darse cuenta de que su  _novia_  lo está engañando justo delante de sus ojos y rápidamente se propague a través de él. Le perfora el pecho y se extiende a sus extremidades, desgarrándose incómodamente cuando un sabor amargo sube por su garganta, su corazón se contrae con decepción.

Duele, aunque realmente no la quiere, y de repente ya no sirve para negarlo, ya no le importa, porque Hara es una perra y realmente quiere quejarse con alguien. Donghae no necesita pensarlo dos veces antes de sentir la necesidad de hablar con su amigo por correspondencia, a  _Hyukjae_ , eso lo golpea con bastante fuerza.

_A la mierda._


	15. Chapter 15

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Lee Sora mira escépticamente lo que a sus padres les gusta llamarlo su  _hermano_ , que está letárgicamente tumbado en el sofá y gimiendo como si estuviera experimentando el peor momento de su vida. Al ver eso, ella realmente quiere caminar y patearlo en las bolas, solo para darle una razón real que podría explicar su estado actual.

Pero incluso si la necesidad de abofetear a su hermano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza le está picando en los sentidos (o tal vez simplemente es alérgica a él), a ella le gusta creer que es una hermana responsable y cariñosa (aunque eso es más una obligación y no otra cosa). Suspirando molesta, camina a regañadientes en la sala de estar y se asegura de que nadie pueda verla, antes de ir a cuidar de su hermano retrasado.

Porque definitivamente no hay forma de que ella arriesgue su reputación por ese mocoso pelirrojo.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —ella le da una  _buena_  patada en el estómago (no en las bolas, eso es lo generosa que es) y pone los ojos en blanco cuando Hyukjae deja escapar un doloroso  _¡oof!_ —. Estás ocupando todo el sofá, estúpido mono.

El chico sostiene su doloroso estómago con una mueca antes de que se retuerza con dificultad sobre su espalda, y le lanza una mirada desagradable, y Sora no duda en darle una patada de nuevo, hasta que se cae del sofá y golpea la alfombra. Sonriendo de satisfacción, se burla de él y arrogantemente se deja caer en medio del sofá, luego lo mira fijamente.

—¡Qué carajo, noona! —Hyukjae silbó mientras se levantaba y la miró—. Eso  _duele._

—Ese fue el  _punto_ , gracias —ella vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco—. Ahora sé amable y dime qué diablos te pasa, para que pueda echarte de esta casa. Será mejor que lo resuelvan cuando comience mi drama, ¿entendido?

El chico más joven inconscientemente comienza a hacer pucheros, mientras frota con fuerza el punto doloroso de su estómago. Sus ojos están evitando los de ella, y Sora reconoce de inmediato los signos de su vergüenza y vacilación. —Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero hablarte de mis problemas? —finalmente murmura—. De todos modos sólo te burlarás de mí.

—Me alegro de estar de acuerdo en este punto —se burla—. Ahora. Dime. Lee Minho y Park Shinye estarán en la pantalla en menos de una hora. Prefiero verlos a ellos que a  _ti_.

Mirándola una vez más, petulantemente comienza a murmurar en voz baja.

—Bueno, es... —se encoge un poco, luego deja escapar un suspiro de derrota. Sus hombros se desploman repentinamente en desesperación mientras cae de rodillas y entierra su cabeza en el sofá junto a ella. Gimiendo en voz alta, finalmente dice—. Se trata de ese chico Donghae —dice con una voz enfurruñada—. Es... no nos gustamos, ¿recuerdas? Y... bueno... no hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta,  _jodidamente ayer porque Kyuhyun es un bastardo,_  que interactuamos a través de cartas durante todo un mes. Se suponía que debía ser anónimo al principio, pero ahora ambos lo sabemos. Y, simplemente... es  _horrible_.

Sora levanta una ceja incrédula y lo juzga en silencio por ser miembro del club de amigos por correspondencia. Luego, cuando está segura de que Hyukjae siente que su mirada burlona prácticamente lo está perforando (él la mira con furia, pero eso solo le hace ganar otra patada en los costados), pensativamente dice, —Donghae... ¿No es ese el chico del que siempre estás hablando?

Hyukjae se gira en sus rodillas, y hace una mueca cuando se raspan contra la alfombra. —¡No lo  _hago_! —exclama, y se ve un poco asustado—. Él no me importa, ¿bien? ¡Juro que no!

Esta vez, la chica mayor decide darle una palmada en la nuca, con la esperanza de que pueda ayudar a sus neuronas a volver a los lugares correctos. —Por supuesto que sí, mocoso insolente —susurra ella—. ¿Y qué? ¿Te diste cuenta en algún momento que estás enamorado de él? ¡Así que ya era la  _puta_  hora!

Con un chirrido de horror, el pelirrojo se mueve apresuradamente para ponerse de pie y frenéticamente niega con la cabeza. Al ver que el pánico se ensancha dentro de sus ojos de un solo párpado y la forma en que parece que está a punto de sufrir un derrame cerebral, Sora casi siente pena por él.

_Casi._

—Oh, Dios mío —ella se ríe con malicia y se endereza en interés.  _Esto es realmente divertido_ —. Estaba  _bromeando_ , pero ¿en realidad es verdad? Estás enamorado de  _Lee Donghae_ , ¿el chico al que siempre dices que odias y que robó tu santa leche de fresa en el primer año?

—¡No! —se apresura a negar, luego se retuerce incómodamente cuando Sora le da una mirada de juicio—. Técnicamente,  _podría_  estar enamorado de mi amigo por correspondencia. Pero solo  _podría_ , ¡¿de acuerdo?!

—Quién es  _Donghae_ , por lo que se reduce a la misma puta cosa. Y no estarías preocupado por esto si no estuvieras realmente  _enamorado_  de él —ella desecha el argumento a un lado.

Hyukjae siente que su corazón se detiene por una fracción de segundo con horror.

Entonces, ella sonríe en su dirección, y no puede evitar sentirse muy,  _muy_  incómodo. — _Entonces_  —dice dulcemente,  _demasiado_  dulcemente—. ¿Cuándo planeas acostarte con él, hmm?

Dejando escapar un sonido desesperado, Hyukjae se pregunta si no es demasiado tarde para renunciar a ella como su hermana.

✉

Donghae mira su teléfono y se pregunta, su corazón desgarrado entre su orgullo y la necesidad de hablar con alguien con quien se siente cómodo. Por supuesto, todavía esta Sungmin, pero aparentemente está en una cita con quien sea que sea su novio, y no quiere molestarlo.

Y simplemente no es lo mismo que con su amigo por correspondencia, como con  _Hyukjae_ , tiene que recordarse con una mueca.

Incluso si odia admitirlo, el chico,  _Hyukjae, por el amor de Dios,_  siempre ha logrado mejorar su estado de ánimo desde que empezaron a hablar entre ellos, y extraña compartir mensajes y cartas como solían hacerlo antes de que se convirtiera en todo este lío.

Lo que solo fue el día anterior, tiene que recordarse. En realidad, no hay necesidad de ser tan dramático, pero se siente realmente mal y no tiene el corazón para pensar positivamente en _nada_.

Para ser honesto, Donghae no sabe realmente lo que se supone que debe pensar sobre la verdadera identidad de su amigo. Sabe que es vergonzoso, y que se dijeron un montón de cosas privadas que podrían llegar a ser muy,  _muy_  comprometedoras. Pero una parte de él también encuentra la situación algo  _emocionante_  y  _divertida_.

Por mucho que se juzgue a sí mismo por eso, tiene que admitir que preferiría no dejar ir a su amigo por correspondencia, incluso si eso significa hablar con Hyukjae, porque si tiene que ser honesto, ha comenzado a realmente a gustarle.

Como un amigo potencial,  _por supuesto._

✉

Cuando Hyukjae recibe un mensaje inesperado unas dos horas más tarde mientras está tumbado en su cama (decidió retirarse para no ver lo abusiva que puede ser su hermana) y se da cuenta de que el remitente es en realidad  _Donghae_ , se pregunta si está bien gritar un poco. Tanto su hermana como su supuestamente mejor amigo han estado jugando con su cabeza durante las últimas horas ( _días_ , si ha de hablar de Kyuhyun), y honestamente ya no sabe nada, y eso definitivamente incluye sus jodidos  _sentimientos_  por el estudiante castaño. Bueno, para  _ser honesto_ , eso es realmente lo único que lo atormenta en este momento, pero quiere creer que tampoco está  _completamente_  desesperado.

Le gustaría afirmar que no, no siente nada por él, sino una completa indiferencia que a  _veces_  se acerca a la rivalidad escolar ( _ejem_ ) y obviamente no le importa toda esta mierda de amigos en la que fueron arrastrados. Pero cuando su corazón comienza a latir más rápido en su pecho y su estómago gira con anticipación al ver la identificación de Donghae en la pantalla de su teléfono, incluso  _él_  tiene que admitir que es algo difícil de creer.

Pero decide actuar como un hombre y ser valiente, y después de soltar un largo suspiro y animarse mentalmente (está contento de que Sora ya no esté aquí, o podría haberlo pateado de nuevo por ser tan patético), finalmente toca la pantalla de su teléfono y abre el mensaje de texto.

**Descerebrado:** _hola hyukjae_

Repitiendo interiormente las dos simples palabras, frunce el ceño y comienza a preguntarse qué se supone que significa  _esto_. Porque incluso si él no quiere analizar cada palabra que recibe como esas chicas locas en los dramas, tiene que admitir que este mensaje es un poco desconcertante. No es amistoso, ni frío, ni nada específico, para ser honesto. Hyukjae realmente no sabe cómo se supone que debe interpretar esto; ¿Donghae está enojado? ¿Indiferente? ¿Torpe? _¿Tímido?_

Y entonces, ¿qué se supone que debe responderle? ¿Un simple  _hola_? ¿O simplemente  _sí? ¿Que pasa?_

O tal vez debería ser genial y no responder en absoluto, se pregunta.

 _Cállate cerebro, estás siendo estúpido otra vez,_  una voz que suena inquietantemente como una mezcla entre Kyuhyun y Sora lo regaña de inmediato.

Reflexiona, y reflexiona, y  _reflexiona..._  y tres minutos y cincuenta y cuatro segundos más tarde (sí, contó, está bien), finalmente decide hacerlo  _breve, simple_  y  _natural_.

En definitiva, simplemente  _perfecto._

**Hyukjae:** _que_

_Bueno, tal vez no salió como quería._

Mirando con impotencia su pantalla, tiene ganas de quejarse en voz alta y patear el aire con sus pies. Pero antes de que pueda pasar los últimos límites de su cordura, su teléfono vuelve a sonar, lo que indica que acaba de recibir otro mensaje. Solo tiene tiempo para preguntarse por qué Donghae de repente le está enviando mensajes, a pesar de que sabe quién es realmente, antes de que lo abra apresuradamente.

**Descerebrado:** _No sé por qué te digo esto, pero_

**Descerebrado:** _Creo que Hara me está engañando.........._

— _Joder_  —Hyukjae exclama de inmediato y se sienta en su cama, con una expresión de preocupación arrugando su frente.

Todas las preocupaciones acerca de la posibilidad de estar enamorado de su amigo por correspondencia o cualquier otra cosa, al instante dejan su mente, ya que se centra en Donghae y el contenido del texto.

**Hyukjae:** _que carajo, lo siento? ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? ¿¿Estás seguro??_

**Descerebrado:** _la vi besando a un chico frente a mí. ¿No es eso una prueba suficiente_ _buena_ _?_

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, el ceño fruncido de Hyukjae se profundiza cuando de alguna manera entiende cómo debe sentirse Donghae, aunque solo compartieron un par de mensajes de texto. Por mucho que se supone que odia al chico, que lo engañé siempre es doloroso y no debe burlarse de su desdicha.

Y para ser honesto, realmente quiere golpear la cabeza de esa perra Hara contra una pared.

**Hyukjae:** _¿estás triste?_

_¡Qué tipo de pregunta es esa, Lee Hyukjae, por supuesto que está jodidamente triste!_

**Descerebrado:** _Diría que estoy bastante decepcionado. No la quiero, pero ella sigue siendo mi novia, por lo que todavía duele._

Una confusa oleada de celos e ira lo atraviesa cuando lee el mensaje, mientras se pregunta cómo puede mejorar el estado de ánimo del otro. Con indecisión tocando el teclado de la pantalla de su teléfono, Hyukjae se da cuenta de repente de que no le importa si en realidad es Donghae. No importa qué, tiene que admitir que se  _hicieron_  amigos, incluso si fue a través de cartas anónimas. Y por mucho que tenga miedo de admitirlo, esta preocupado, como amigo o como enamorado potencial, no lo sabe.

 _Pero_ , piensa con determinación.  _Este no es el problema ahora mismo...  ahora mismo, me concentrare en Donghae._

Por lo tanto, solo tiene un segundo para pensar antes de presionar el botón  _Enviar._

**Hyukjae:** _...........quieres que nos encontremos?_

✉

Una rápida mirada le permite a Donghae ver una pequeña parte de la cafetería donde Hara y su otro novio tienen una cita. Frunciendo el ceño, solo vacila un momento antes de enviar su respuesta.

**Donghae:**   _......bien._

✉

Hyukjae deja escapar un chillido vergonzoso tan pronto como lee el mensaje, y comienza a retener el aire en excitación.

_Entonces, ¿eso es una cita?_

_Espera._

_Qué._

_OH MIS JODIDAS FRESAS NO VAYA A MATARTE LEE HYUKJAE._

 


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando la señora Lee sale de la sala de estar esa tarde, se sorprende al encontrar a su hijo corriendo por las escaleras. Su cabello está un poco despeinado y una excitante emoción brilla en sus ojos de un solo párpado, cuando llega a la planta baja y se aparta rápidamente para evitar chocar con ella.

—¡Hola mamá! —exclama con una sonrisa brillante, aunque ligeramente nerviosa—. ¿Que pasa?

Antes de que ella pueda responder, él ya pasaba junto a ella y se dirigía a la entrada.

—¿Hyukjae? —la mujer mayor llama con curiosidad, mientras él se apresura a ponerse los zapatos. —¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

El adolescente levanta la vista hacia su madre, antes de que maldice en silencio cuando su pie no quiere meterse en sus zapatillas y comienza a perder el equilibrio. —Fuera —responde distraídamente mientras se apoya con una mano contra la pared—. Un amigo se siente un poco deprimido y quería animarlo.

Con un zumbido pensativo, observa a su hijo en silencio buscando a tientas en el armario para encontrar una chaqueta adecuada y nota distraídamente la forma en que su voz tiembla ante la mención de su amigo. Luego, mientras mira su reflejo en el espejo para asegurarse de que se vea bien, ella levanta una ceja divertida y apoya un hombro contra la pared cercana. Sus movimientos están teñido con una extraña mezcla de entusiasmo y nerviosismo, lo que la hace pensar, mientras él frunce el ceño y se pasa una mano agitada por el desordenado cabello. Un aire de incertidumbre aún persiste a su alrededor mientras resopla un poco de forma explosiva y aparta la vista del espejo, lo que hace que la Sra. Lee ría suavemente.

—No vas a encontrarte con Kyuhyun, ¿verdad? —pregunta un poco desconcertada—. Nunca te vi preocupado por tu apariencia solo porque estás a punto de salir con él. Incluso cuando los potenciales intereses amoroso están involucrados.

Hyukjae arrugó un poco la nariz y puso mala cara en dirección a su madre. —¿ _Intereses amoroso_ , mamá? ¿De verdad? —resopla un poco, aunque no de forma desagradable—. Y no, definitivamente no es Kyuhyun —agrega con una risa y se pone su chaqueta.

Riéndose un poco, la Sra. Lee asiente con aprobación cuando le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice que volverá a la hora de la cena.

—Nos vemos más tarde —le dice a la ligera—. Ten cuidado, y recuerda no embarazar a nadie, ¿entendido?

Su mano ya esta enroscada alrededor del pomo de la puerta, Hyukjae se gira con ojos horrorizados. Un rubor avergonzado rápidamente se abre camino en su cara, mientras sisea en mortificación.

—Que demonios...  _¡no, mamá!_

✉

—¿Escuché que Hyukjae salió? —el Sr. Lee le pregunta distraídamente cuando regresa a la sala de estar—. ¿Está saliendo con un amigo? ¿Kyuhyun?

Sin responder de inmediato, mira pensativamente a su esposo y recuerda la primera vez que tuvieron una cita juntos, hace muchos años. Ella recuerda la excitación, el nerviosismo, el pánico y todos los sentimientos abrumadores que los habían acompañado durante toda la noche.

Y con un cálido tirón del corazón al que nunca se acostumbrará, se da cuenta una vez más de lo mucho que Hyukjae se parece exactamente a su padre.

—Eso es lo que él piensa —dice con una sonrisa cómplice—. Pero creo que la mayoría de la gente estaría de acuerdo en que en realidad es una  _cita._  Excepto que nuestro hijo es un poco demasiado ajeno para darse cuenta de este tipo de cosas, supongo.

—...Qué —el Sr. Lee levanta una ceja sorprendido, luego resopla con igual diversión—. Ya era la puta hora de que ese niño encuentre a alguien que realmente le guste.

✉

Media hora después de su último mensaje de texto, Donghae se para frente a la cafetería de Starbucks, donde Hyukjae y él accedieron a encontrarse. Con el ceño fruncido plasmado en su cara, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y no mira nada en particular, maldiciéndose por haber aparecido quince minutos antes.

A pesar de que encuentra la situación bastante emocionante y un poco necesaria de su parte, ya que  _realmente_  necesita despotricar con alguien, todavía no significa que deba parecer totalmente  _desesperado_. Sus labios formaron inconscientemente un puchero petulante, entrecerró los ojos en la cafetería y se pregunta si está bien si entra ahora mismo.

Para ser honesto, Donghae ya no sabe qué hacer. Su mente se ha convertido en un horrible caos de sentimientos confusos desde que envió el primer mensaje a Hyukjae hace una hora. La emoción ansiosa y la ira brutal todavía lo golpean en oleadas fuertes cada vez que intenta racionalizar su situación actual.

Una parte de él está claramente enojado por lo que Hara le hizo, y ciertamente todavía hace mientras hablan, ahora que lo piensa. Su mandíbula se contrae fuertemente con irritación cuando el recuerdo de su novia besando a otro hombre sigue repitiéndose en su cabeza.

Pero aún así, por mucho que quiera estar enojado con ella y desahogar su ira hasta que se sienta un poco satisfecho, no puede evitar sentir una confusa excitación que se arrastra debajo de su piel cada vez que recuerda que  _Hyukjae_  y él se encontrarán en menos de diez minutos, ahora. No es la primera vez que se ven, por supuesto, pero compartir una  _conversación civilizada_  es otra historia.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabe si terminarán peleando para la próxima hora (lo cual es muy probable, si tiene que ser honesto) o no. Lo asusta un poco, porque realmente no tiene ni idea de lo que se supone que debe hacer cuando Hyukjae finalmente llegue. Nunca se han molestado en tener una conversación real que no implique insultos y burlas, por lo que no puede predecir cómo se desarrollará la situación.

Y el único hecho de que actualmente se esté preguntando a sí mismo este montón de preguntas supuestamente inútiles lo desanima, porque lo hace sentir como uno de esos adolescentes hormonales de los dramas.

 _En qué diablos se ha convertido tu vida, Lee Donghae,_ se regaña a sí mismo.  _Controlaté, maldición._

Siseando de frustración, mentalmente se da una bofetada por ser tan dramático y finalmente decide caminar fuerte dentro de Starbucks, y de inmediato se pone en la fila. Ahora que siente un enorme dolor de cabeza abriéndose camino hacia sus sienes, preferiría no pensar en nada y centrarse en otra cosa. Mirando alrededor de la cafetería, observa que no hay mucha gente y que hay muchas mesas vacías, lo que lo anima un poco al saber que no tendrá que preocuparse por encontrar un lugar para sentarse.

Luego, cuando la camarera finalmente le entrega las bebidas que pidió, decide que ya no le importa nada, y que Hyukjae es mejor que venga rápido si no quiere que trague su bebida.

Porque le consiguió un  _Frappuccino de fresa._

Y  _no_ , realmente no quiere saber por qué le pagó la bebida de su fruta favorita,  _muchísimas-jodidas-gracias._

✉

 _Tal vez esa no fue una buena idea,_ Hyukjae piensa llanamente y se pregunta si es posible morir de vergüenza.

Porque sentarse frente a Donghae y no poder decir una maldita cosa es tan  _incómodo_  que casi se encoge de miedo. Ya han pasado quince minutos desde que se presentó en la cafetería y se sentó frente a él, y realmente tiene que preguntarse si las cosas pueden  _empeorar._

Si pensaba que darse cuenta de que su amigo por correspondencia en realidad era Donghae podía considerarse malo, entonces esta situación tiene que calificarse de  _horrible_.

Jugueteando distraídamente con la pajilla del Frappuccino de fresa, que el otro le pagó (aún le cuesta detener los gritos internos que todavía tienen en su cabeza), mira discretamente al castaño y nota que se ve tan incómodo como él lo esta. Aunque llegó con buenas intenciones de consolarlo, Hyukjae tiene que admitir que es algo más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No importa cuánto quiera actuar maduro y olvidarse de sus antiguas rivalidades  _(¿qué diablos estás diciendo que acabas de garabatear en todo su libro de matemáticas hace tres días),_  no tiene ni una sola pista de lo que se supone que debe decirle en este momento?

_¿Hola?_

_Nos odiamos desde el primer año, pero ¿está bien criar unicornios juntos?_

Deninguna _puta_ manera.

Y por mucho que quiera decir que lamenta que Hara le haya engañado (siempre supo que esta chica era una perra), hablar parece la peor alternativa posible en comparación con quedarse callado. Incluso si la incomodidad en  _serio_  lo está matando.

Es algo serio como:  _Estoy-a-punto-de-arrancarme-el-pelo-y-golpearme-la-cabeza-contra-la pared-más-cercana-hasta-que-me-desmaye._

La situación es algo totalmente horrible, piensa con un gemido, porque ni siquiera se atreven a  _mirarse_  entre ellos y podrían ser extraños en este punto.

Pero jodidamente  _no_  lo hacen, porque Hyukjae no suele hablar de asuntos personales con personas que no conoce (bueno, al principio no conocía a su amigo por correspondencia, pero ese es un caso  _completamente diferente),_  y eso significa que solo están actuando como dos adolescentes tontos.

...que en realidad no cambia de lo usual, tiene que aceptarlo.

_Deja de actuar como un maldito pelele y actúa como un hombre, Lee jodido Hyukjae._

—Está bien, ¿sabes qué? —finalmente responde cuando siente que tiene ganas de explotar debido a la incomodidad que tanto persisten alrededor de ellos que casi es asfixiante. Frente a él, Donghae se sobresalta un poco y se pone rígido—. No hay ninguna maldita utilidad de estar actuando de esa manera tan torpe. Quiero decir,  _por favor._ Te escribí un discurso completo sobre cómo usar un consolador en tu culo, y gracias a eso obtuviste una puta  _erección._  Creo que podemos afirmar con seguridad que hemos pasado la fase de ser extraños, ¿no?

Satisfecho, Hyukjae cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y resopla explosivamente, antes de que él se reclina hacia atrás en su silla y valientemente mira al estudiante castaño.

Donghae levanta las cejas sorprendidos hacia él, parpadeando casi de una forma muy linda  _(realmente muy linda),_ y dura unos cinco segundos, antes de que de repente se eche a reír.

✉

Donghae no sabe realmente qué es lo más gracioso: la pareja de al lado que jadea y envía miradas de indignación en su dirección, o el hecho de que Hyukjae tiene un poco de Frappuccino y crema batida en la comisura de la boca aunque él está tratando de parecer todo engreído y arrogante.

Pero al final, se da cuenta de que realmente no le importa porque el pelirrojo pronto se une a él, hasta que ambos se retorcieron de risa y sin aliento, con lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos.

 _Ahora_  finalmente recuerda la razón por la que se llevaban tan bien por cartas.

Y es un poco bueno conocer a su amigo por correspondencia.

✉

—Creo que ese viejo te mató tres veces en la cabeza —se ríe a carcajadas y gana miradas curiosas de los otros clientes.

Hyukjae se ríe y se desploma en su silla, obviamente más relajado que antes. —Solo está celoso de que tengamos algo.

Y sin ninguna razón legítima, se echaron a reír de nuevo.

✉

—Lo siento —Hyukjae finalmente pronuncia un rato después—. Por Hara engañándote, quiero decir.

Donghae hace una mueca y pone su bebida sobre la mesa, antes de suspirar ruidosamente. —Está bien, supongo —murmura—. Quiero decir, ahora que estoy un poco menos enojado, tampoco creo que pueda culparla por completo. De todos modos, nunca fui un buen novio con ella.

_Porque estaba demasiado ocupado acosándote, pero eso definitivamente no es algo que necesites saber._

—Ella debería haber hablado conmigo en lugar de engañarme, sin embargo —siseó rencorosamente—. Esa puta perra.

En ese momento, Hyukjae se ve aún más alegre de lo que ya estaba, con una sonrisa satisfecha que se extiende por sus labios sobre las encías rosadas y los dientes blancos que tienen a Donghae un poco aturdido. —Sí —él dice con un pequeño asentimiento—. Correcto, es una verdadera  _perra._

✉

Hyukjae envía una mirada penetrante en dirección a Donghae, quien solo puede reírse más fuerte.

—Me robaste mi puta  _leche de fresa_ —le responde bruscamente—.  _Tú_   _eres_  el que lo comenzó.

— _Por favor_  —Donghae responde con una burla—. Por lo que sé, Corea es un país libre y comprar leche de fresa aún es legal.

— _Tú maldito..._  solo esperas hasta que yo jodidamente lo  _legalice_  y verás si está bien tomar  _mi_  leche de fresa, pequeño pedazo de mierda...

✉

Un pie rozando contra el tobillo de Donghae lo hace mirar hacia arriba sorprendido, solo para encontrar a Hyukjae tomando sorbos de su segundo Frappuccino de fresa. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, sonríe un poco y desliza sin vergüenza su otra pierna entre la del pelirrojo, que lo mira con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, hmm? —resopla con una mirada altiva, pero un destello juguetón brilla en sus orbes de un solo párpado.

—¿Qué crees  _tú_? —Donghae responde burlonamente.

Sin molestarse en hablar, Hyukjae solo enreda sus piernas bajo la mesa, con una expresión igualmente atrevida en sus rasgos afilados y varoniles.

Donghae sonríe.

—Por cierto, ¿Hyuk?

—¿Hmm?

—Hay un poco de Frappuccino de fresa en la esquina de tu boca desde hace unos quince minutos —se encoge de hombros con una risita—. Pensé que ya era hora de que te lo dijera.

Una servilleta arrugada es lanzada inmediatamente a su cara esta vez, mientras Hyukjae maldice por lo bajo,  _eres un imbécil._

_Bien, sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo._

✉

—Bueno en fin, te compré un Frappuccino de fresa, ¿verdad? —Donghae se encoge de hombros—. Así que estamos a mano.

—Imagina que tome tu taco o lo que sea, y luego, tres años después, vuelvo y te compro una tortilla. ¿Qué dices?

— _...Blasfemia._

—Eso es lo que pensé —Hyukjae resopló con suficiencia.

✉

El peso de las piernas de Donghae contra las suyas se siente bien, piensa distraídamente.  _Realmente_  bien.

✉

Cuando Donghae finalmente regresa a su casa esa noche, mucho más tarde de lo que originalmente esperaba, se siente mucho mejor que pocas horas antes. Una media sonrisa aún se extiende cuidadosamente sobre sus labios mientras camina en su habitación, recordando distraídamente la tarde que pasó con Hyukjae, su amigo por correspondencia y nuevo amigo. Pensar en los dos como la misma persona ahora es sorprendentemente fácil, pero se complace en darse cuenta de que ya no lo asusta (y, para ser sincero, le gusta).

Incluso el hecho de que su novia lo haya engañado no reduce su estado de ánimo como de costumbre. Por supuesto, fue exasperante cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez, pero ahora que está más tranquilo y ha pensado en la situación, se da cuenta de que no le importa mucho. Tal como le dijo a Hyukjae, es cierto que nunca ha sido un buen novio para Hara, no importa tanto como él no quiera admitirlo. Lo único que él quiere y puede reprocharle es que, en lugar de hablar con él o incluso de  _romper_  con él, decidió ir con otro chico.

El pensamiento lo hace fruncir el ceño ligeramente cuando recuerda la escena que presenció esta tarde, pero se la quitó rápidamente de la cabeza. Se siente bien y feliz, todo gracias a  _Hyukjae_ , y realmente espera que no cambie pronto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pasó un gran momento con alguien que no es Sungmin, o un miembro de su familia.

Y sin mentir, le gusta.

Con un ligero zumbido en voz baja, se quita la chaqueta y se deja caer sobre su cama. Sus labios se apretaron en un pequeño puchero, de repente recuerda la carta que escondió debajo de su cama hace un día, porque había sido demasiado cobarde como para abrirla. Parpadeando cansadamente, la alcanza y la abre, antes de dejar escapar un sonido de sorpresa cuando solo encuentra una nota arrugada en la parte inferior del sobre.

Perplejo, la toma, lo despliega y lee la letra desordenada que definitivamente no es de Hyukjae.

 

_Merong~_

_LMFAO TE ENGAÑE IDIOTA._

_Ustedes dos son estúpidos, espero que se den cuenta de eso._

_-Sungmin y Kyuhyun, que están cansados de verlos actuar como idiotas. **(aunque también lo encontré divertido. -Kyu)**_

Donghae parpadea desconcertado, antes de dejar escapar un pequeño bufido. Una sonrisa sincera se extiende en sus finos labios mientras sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.

_Que par de bastardos._

 


	17. Chapter 17

No hace falta decir que cuando sus compañeros de clase ven a  _Lee Donghae_  y a  _Lee Hyukjae_  ir a la escuela juntos al día siguiente, sin realmente  _pelearse_  o  _estrangularse_  mutuamente, la única palabra que les viene a la mente para describir su estado mental es  _sorpresa,_ y aun así, suena un poco débil, para ser honesto. Tal vez estupefacción sea mejor.

O  _pesadilla_ , también.

Son las ocho de la mañana (lo que significa que nadie está lo suficientemente despierto como para vivir este tipo de experiencias traumáticas todavía) y el clima es absolutamente horrible, pero aquí están, riendo y charlando juntos como si hubieran sido amigos durante  _años._  Lo que definitivamente no es el caso, porque es sabido dentro de la escuela que se odian entre sí. Demonios, incluso el  _profesorado_  es consciente de eso.

Pero a pesar de todas las fuertes creencias en las que pensaban que podían confiar, los dos chicos más populares tuvieron que arruinarlo todo.

Es  _curioso_ , y  _extraño_ , e  _insólito_ , y muchas otras cosas que dejan a los estudiantes y a los profesores completamente estupefactos.

Porque aparentemente, Lee Donghae y Lee Hyukjae, autoproclamados enemigos mutuos desde su primer año en el centro de la cafetería, después de un terrible evento relacionado con un paquete de leche de fresa, ahora son  _amigos._

El fin del mundo podría ser antes de lo esperado, después de todo.

✉

Hyukjae se pregunta si se supone que se sienta divertido o molesto.

Bostezando un poco, se desploma en su silla mientras sus párpados amenazan caer lentamente, y tímidamente mira alrededor del salón de clases. Y, efectivamente, todos sus compañeros de clase todavía lo están mirando como si una segunda cabeza le creció durante la noche en su cuerpo sin que él lo supiera. Es un poco espeluznante, para ser honesto, incluso si la atención sigue siendo agradable. Comprende hasta cierto punto que ser  _amigo_  de Donghae es algo sorprendente, pero ¿es realmente una buena razón para mirarlo como si fuera un fenómeno?  _No._

 _Y de todos modos,_ resopla explosivamente y cruza petulantemente los brazos sobre el pecho. No es que él realmente se preocupe por lo que piensan. Si les parece sorprendente o no es su problema, y mientras pueda seguir siendo amigo (su estómago da vergonzosamente algunos saltos de excitación ante la palabra, pero no puede encontrarse a sí mismo preocupado) de Donghae tanto como quiere, entonces todo está bien para él.

Aparentemente satisfecho con su razonamiento, deja escapar una sonrisa de suficiencia, hasta que recuerda que están a punto de tener una clase de química.

Realmente  _odia_  la clase de química.

✉

**Descerebrado-Hae:** _hyuk_

**Homúnculo-Hyuk:** _que, estoy en clase en este momento_

**Descerebrado-Hae:** _por favor, no es como si realmente prestaras atención a la lección._

**Homúnculo-Hyuk:**   _......cierto. ¿que quiere?_

**Descerebrado-Hae:** _Estoy excitado :(_

**Homúnculo-Hyuk:**   _.........Ni siquiera son las putas nueve de la mañana, ¿qué diablos hay para estar excitado?_

**Descerebrado-Hae:** _bueno, estaba aburrido en clase, así que comencé a pensar en otras cosas, y luego en ti y en las cartas. Recordé que dijiste que encontraste caliente que me tocará en el baño debido a la cosa del consolador... y luego pensé en la cosa del consolador real y ahora solo........_

**Descerebrado-Hae:**   _ahora quiero tener sexo ;A;_

 **Homúnculo-Hyuk:**  ... _EN SERIO LEE DONGHAE ERES UN PUTO PROVOCADOR_

**Descerebrado-Hae:** _Lo sé 8D pero en realidad no cambia el hecho de que quiero ser follado :(((((_

✉

—Bueno —Sungmin resopla con diversión al leer los textos que Donghae acaba de recibir—. Eso aumentó rápidamente, ¿no es así? Realmente no puedo creer lo  _estúpidos_  que son los dos.

Agitándose en su silla, el estudiante castaño envía una mirada de indignación a su mejor amigo, y si no fuera por el hecho de que actualmente están en clase (y que Sungmin conoce las artes marciales), ya lo habría golpeado. —De todos modos, todo es tu culpa —siseó en voz baja y se aseguró de que el profesor no les prestara atención—. No me habría quedado atrapado en este lío si no me arrastraras al club de amigos por correspondencia en primer lugar, ¡idiota!

Sungmin se burla arrogantemente y con aire de suficiencia se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, levantándole una  _puta ceja_ hacia él. —Pero eso te gusta, ¿no?

Esta vez, Donghae no sabe realmente cómo replicar, incluso si está enojado y realmente le gustaría golpear y darle poco de sentido a esa gruesa calavera (sospecha que Kyuhyun-el-nuevo-novio, es la razón de todo). Parpadeando un poco y mordiéndose el labio inferior, gruñe por lo bajo, pero no dice nada más, lo que le proporciona una risita divertida.

✉

En el peor momento de la historia (lo que significa en medio de la clase de química cuando está sentado frente al profesor), Hyukjae se da cuenta de que ser amigo de Donghae también significa tener erecciones en los momentos más inesperados.

Y todo lo que puede hacer es presionar la palma de su mano sobre el doloroso bulto en sus pantalones, porque en realidad,  _Donghae es un maldito provocador._

✉

_Hola hyuk_

_Seohyun se acercó a mí hoy al final de mi primer período y me preguntó si todavía estábamos haciendo el trabajo por correspondencia, porque aparentemente ha pasado un tiempo desde que ella no tenía nada para enviar. Me pregunto si se da cuenta de que solo han pasado tres días desde que no escribimos nada. Dijo que sería mejor que volviéramos a eso si no queremos que nos eche del club de amigos por correspondencia y perder los puntos de bonificación. Lamento decir eso, porque sé que era tu ex novia el año pasado o algo así, pero es un poco espeluznante._

_De todos modos, los tacos. Los tacos, mi amigo, son el cielo. Probablemente tanto como las fresas son perfectas para ti, también lo son para mí, y planeo morir por una sobredosis de tacos cuando envejezca y me arruine._

_Y Starbucks... bueno. Ahora que lo pienso, las palabras que me diste no son muy interesantes, ya que hablamos de eso ayer._

_Apestas, querido amigo-mono._

_-Donghae_

 

✉

Hyukjae levanta una ceja incrédula al leer la carta que Donghae le acaba de enviar, y se gira para enfrentarlo con un pequeño resoplido. —¿Ella realmente dijo eso?

Con la nariz ligeramente arrugada por la molestia, Donghae se limpia la comisura de la boca con una servilleta y asiente distraídamente. —Realmente lo hizo —se queja de mal humor—.  _Tres días._ No es como si hubiésemos abandonado todo el asunto durante dos meses o algo así, ¿no?

El pelirrojo deja escapar un sonido no comprometido y toma un pequeño bocado de su sándwich, antes de mirar pensativamente a la concurrida cafetería en la que están almorzando. La gente todavía les da una mirada extraña, pero ya no le importa mucho y ha decidido ignorarlos (incluso si se está volviendo realmente molesto y grosero). Suspirando por lo bajo, se mueve sobre su silla y extiende sus piernas un poco debajo de la mesa, y accidentalmente roza su hombro contra el de Donghae. Pero en lugar de alejarlo y burlarse de él como lo habría hecho una semana antes, el castaño solo toma un sorbo de su refresco y se inclina más hacia él, hasta que está casi completamente presionado sus costados. Hyukjae gruñe solo por las buenas costumbres, ganándose un ligero empujón en la rodilla y se retuerce un poco para que su hombro no quede aplastado por su peso.

—¿Por qué eres así, en serio? —murmura.

—Cállate —Donghae responde con un resoplido—. Soy pegajoso y tú eres cómodo. Y no es que no te guste, de todos modos.

Hyukjae ni siquiera se molesta en negarlo.

A decir verdad, se pregunta si enloquecer no habría sido una reacción saludable en este momento. A pesar de que no es el tipo de persona que se niega a un poco de contacto físico (incluso lo permite con Kyuhyun, eso dice algo), la amistad que comparte con Donghae no se supone que sea lo suficientemente importante como para que puedan actuar de manera tan cercana e intrigante alrededor del otro, discutiendo y tocando íntimamente como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Incluso el hecho de que tan pronto llegaron a la conclusión de que almorzarían juntos, sin siquiera consultarse, no lo sorprendieron mucho, pero luego, muchas cosas "sorprendentes" le han sucedido en las últimas semanas.

Y tal vez se esté repitiendo, pero ser amigo y tan  _íntimo_  con Donghae definitivamente está en la cima de su lista de  _cosas extrañas que me pasaron._

Excepto que a él le gusta.  _Por supuesto_  que lo gusta. Incluso piensa que sería estúpido tratar de negarlo en este punto.

Sus labios formaron inconscientemente un puchero malhumorado, piensa en los cientos de mensajes que Donghae y él se enviaron anoche, charlando como si hubieran sido amigos desde siempre, mientras que la verdad es que solo tuvieron su primera conversación correcta unas horas antes. Fue solo cuando comenzó a sentirse reacio a irse a dormir y despedirse de castaño que se dio cuenta de que realmente le gustaba. Le gusta  _esto,_ esta extraña amistad, o lo que sea que se supone que es, que se está formando rápidamente entre los dos.

Y si tiene que ser honesto, Hyukjae no cree que todo comenzó solo gracias a las cartas y al club de amigos por correspondencia: los años llamados enemistad no podían llevarlos a estar tan cerca de repente, excepto si de alguna manera los acercaban sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

O tal vez son demasiado inconsciente, pero a Hyukjae le gusta creer que no es así  _(¿a quién demonios estoy tratando de engañar, de todos modos?)._

Respirando explosivamente, toma otro bocado de su sándwich y mastica de mal humor, deleitándose con el cómodo silencio que se ha establecido entre ellos. Junto a él, Donghae suspira contento después de haber devorado con éxito su tercer pedazo de pastel, antes de que alce los ojos y apoye la cabeza en su hombro. Hyukjae lo mira y observa sus rasgos hermosos y suaves, las largas pestañas que rozan la piel bronceada de sus mejillas y los labios finos que no puede evitar preguntarse a qué saben.

_Qué._

No le gusta el giro que están tomando sus pensamientos, parpadea un poco aturdido y mira hacia otro lado, solo para apoyar su cabeza en la parte superior de la de Donghae un segundo después. Huele a champú, algo almizclado y dulce, y solo a  _Donghae_ , y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos también.

Enamorarse de Donghae de repente no suena tan imposible como solía ser cuando Kyuhyun lo molestó por primera vez.

_En qué maldito lío me he metido, en serio._

✉

_Yoh_

_¿Es culpa mía si no me contestaste tan pronto recibiste la carta? Eran buenas palabras, de acuerdo. No se suponía que supiera que eras tú en ese momento. Aunque no sé si me hubiera dado cuenta de que eras tú de todos modos._

_Envejezca y arruine, dices. ¿Y morir de una sobredosis de tacos, de verdad? Entonces quiero morir por demasiadas fresas, ¡y con mi perra! <3_

_¿Cómo sabes que solía salir con Seohyun? Quiero decir que tampoco estaba tratando de ocultarlo, pero en realidad nunca nos pusimos a manosearnos en la escuela. O en cualquier otro lugar, para ser honesto, ella es espeluznante y, a veces, un poco molesta, pero sigue siendo muy bonita y tierna. Es un poco adorable._

_Por cierto, ¿ya hablaste con tu novia? Sobre el engaño, quiero decir. ¿Vas a romper? ¿Cierto?_

_-H (que está justo al lado tuyo, pero al parecer estás muy ocupado durmiendo sobre mi hombro para darte cuenta)._

 

✉

— _¡Miren!_  —Sooyoung exclama en voz alta, desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Saltando con entusiasmo en su silla y ganándose una risita de Yoona, golpea el hombro de Jessica para llamar su atención—. ¡Te  _dije_  que se gustaban!

Sunny levanta la cabeza con igual entusiasmo y grita con ella un segundo después al ver a los dos chicos. —Oh, Dios mío, tienes  _razón!_

Con una expresión de molestia en su rostro, Jessica les envía una mirada dura y frota el lugar adolorido que Sooyoung acaba de golpear, antes de mirar en dirección a Donghae y Hyukjae, quienes aparentemente decidieron que apoyarse contra el otro como una especie de pareja asquerosamente linda y tomar una siesta en medio de la cafetería era una buena idea.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y lanza un patata a la cara de Sooyoung, y responde, —Cierren la boca y coman, locas fanáticas. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

—Oye, Hyukjae!

A la llamada de su nombre, el estudiante interesado se da la vuelta, con una expresión adormecida firmemente pegada en su rostro mientras muerde a medias su manzana de la mañana. —Qué —murmura entre dientes, definitivamente no está interesado en ningún tipo de socialización a esta hora del día.

Una burla es enviada en su dirección en respuesta a su comportamiento poco entusiasta, y Kyuhyun levanta una ceja incrédulo hacia él mientras cruza petulantemente los brazos sobre su pecho. Junto a él, su novio ríe suavemente, con una sonrisa divertida estirando sus labios. Están parados demasiado cerca el uno del otro para ser solo amigos (Kyuhyun en realidad se  _toma de la mano_  con algo que no es su computadora portátil), y Hyukjae tiene que preguntarse qué demonios estaba pensando Sungmin cuando aceptó salir con este insolente mocoso.

Porque nadie lo suficientemente sano encontraría algo acerca de él ni un poco  _atractivo._

—¿Cómo estás? —Sungmin lo saluda alegremente (una palabra que Kyuhyun claramente no sabe de su existencia) y le da una sonrisa brillante—. ¿Vas a ir a la escuela tú solo? ¿Donghae no está contigo hoy?

Hyukjae lo mira sin comprender y mira a su alrededor confundido, antes de que su expresión se convierta en una abatida, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que es la primera vez en esta semana que no va a la escuela con Donghae. Al segundo siguiente, sus hombros se hunden y sus labios se juntan con tristeza, y Sungmin de repente tiene la imagen de un cachorro pateado delante de él.

—No, no lo está —pronuncia, y el más joven de los tres jura que escucha en su voz casi un gemido—. Me envió un mensaje esta mañana diciendo que llegaría tarde porque no se despertó a tiempo.

—Típico de Donghae —Sungmin sacude la cabeza con un pequeño suspiro—. De todos modos, probablemente estará allí durante el primer período. Sin embargo, es bueno ver que se llevan bien.

—Sí —su novio se burla arrogantemente—. Eso solo tomó cuatro malditos años de tu vida para darte cuenta de que realmente querías ser  _amigo_ de él. ¿Te das cuenta todo el tiempo que perdí escuchándote quejándote por  _Donghae esto, Donghae eso_? Debería patearte.

—Entonces te daré una patada —el estudiante pelirrojo le responde con una mirada fulminante—. ¡Y ya no te hablaré más, y Donghae será mi nuevo mejor amigo, imbécil maleducado!

—¡Como si alguien más que yo pudiera tolerar tu personalidad infantil,  _imbécil!_

—¡Donghae puede,  _idiota_! ¡Al menos no me está molestando la mitad del tiempo!

—¡Te estoy molestando porque no me gustas!

—¡¿Porque crees que  _yo_  si?!

—Bueno, eso es un poco como tirar de una coleta, ¿no? —Sungmin se ríe alegremente y agarra la manga de Kyuhyun, evitando que estrangule a su mejor amigo en el acto—. Un poco lindo, en realidad.

La lucha infantil se detiene instantáneamente cuando Hyukjae se gira para enfrentarlo nuevamente, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

—Ehh, lo siento por decírtelo —frunce el ceño serio—. Pero Donghae no tiene  _coletas_.

Esta vez, Sungmin no detiene a Kyuhyun.

✉

—Bien, bien —el profesor se apresura tan pronto como Donghae irrumpe en el aula diez minutos tarde—. Gracias por concedernos su presencia, señor Lee.

El estudiante hace una mueca pequeña y se inclina rápidamente, murmurando una disculpa en voz baja antes de mirar rápidamente alrededor de la habitación. Desde la esquina de los ojos, puede ver a Hyukjae sentado al otro lado, con su bolso apartando la mesa libre junto al suyo. Una pequeña sonrisa se abre camino en sus delgados labios, pero se apresura a borrarlo cuando el profesor de Historia lanza una mirada de desaprobación en su dirección.

—Ya es la segunda vez este año, Donghae —afirma con severidad—. Ten cuidado, o tendré que darte una detención.

—Sí, señor —responde automáticamente, impaciente por dejar el asunto y sentarse junto a Hyukjae.

Sin embargo, parece que el profesor se da cuenta de su falta de interés, porque su ceja se contrae con molestia. Resoplando explosivamente, le ordena que se siente y declara, —Todos ustedes saquen un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel. Prueba rápida de la lección que tuvimos la semana pasada.

Los gemidos de protesta que suena de inmediato en el aula solo lo llevan a burlarse y a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. —Dejen de quejarse, o estoy agregando una pregunta más.

Y el silencio vuelve instantáneamente. A veces es tan bueno ser el profesor.

✉

**Descerebrado-Hae:** _oye hyuk? Somos amigos, verdad?_

**Homúnculo-Hyuk:** _solo di la pregunta de la que quieres la respuesta_

**Descerebrado-Hae:** _número 5?_

**Homúnculo-Hyuk:** _B_

**Descerebrado-Hae:** _gracias amigo eres el mejor <3_

**Homúnculo-Hyuk:**   _lo sé 8D_

✉

_Tarado,_

_Por qué tanto odio 8D ¡Sabes que solo estaba bromeando! Y sí, eres demasiado estúpido para darte cuenta de este tipo de cosas básicas, hah ;)_

_Dios mío, ¿tienes un perro? ¡Porque yo también tenía uno, y su nombre era Bada! Pero luego murió :( así que estoy molestando a mi madre para que me consiga uno nuevo. Ella está a punto de rendirse, perseveraré è.é_

_Por favor, era bastante obvio que estaban juntos. Al menos, ella lo hizo obvio. Ella siempre se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba cuando estabas cerca, y parecías que estabas realmente tratando de cuidarla. Probablemente estabas haciendo un mejor trabajo que hice con Hara, creo orz. Y oh Dios mío, ¿no me digas que todavía te gusta?_

_No, pero planeo hacerlo hoy. Y por supuesto voy a romper. Ya no me voy a quedar con esa perra._

 

_-D (¿Quién está en la clase de matemáticas y está tomando enormes riesgos al escribir esta carta porque el profesor es un imbécil)_

_< 3_

 

✉

Los pequeños corazones que Donghae ahora ha decidido enviar al final de casi todos sus textos hacen que el corazón de Hyukjae late tan rápido en su pecho que tiene miedo de que pueda morir de un ataque al corazón para el final de la semana.

**Descerebrado-Hae:** _espérame para que podamos almorzar juntos. <3_

_Pero,_  piensa tímidamente cuando un calor abrumador se extendió a través de él al recibir otro mensaje del castaño,  _eso le gusta._

**Hyukjae:** _por supuesto :) <3_

Ahora, solo tiene que preguntarse si no se está haciendo demasiadas ilusiones.

✉

Porque a quién demonios está tratando de engañar, ¿de todos modos?

Esta  _enamorándose_  de Donghae.

 


	19. Chapter 19

—Sabes, Ming —Kyuhyun habla en tono convencional, pero hay un indicio de profunda molestia que ensombrece su tono de voz—. Pensé que estos dos idiotas finalmente entendiendo cómo usar su cerebro y convertirse en amigos arreglarían las cosas...

Levantando la vista de su novela japonesa (un romance, como siempre), Sungmin inclina la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad y mira hacia la dirección en la que su novio está mirando, antes de dejar escapar una risita.

—...pero no —el más joven al final apretó los dientes—. En realidad  _empeoró._

Y efectivamente, Donghae y Hyukjae están parados uno al lado del otro al otro lado del patio, luciendo como si estuvieran discutiendo otra vez. Sin embargo, las sonrisas tontas están pegadas en su cara y parece que han bloqueado todo, menos a ellos dos. Parecen estar perdidos en su propio mundo, y casi así que Sungmin no puede ver los arcoiris y los unicornios.

Levantando la nariz, observa la forma en que el estudiante pelirrojo mira a Donghae con seriedad, como si no hubiera nada más interesante en el mundo de lo que está hablando, y solo  _sabe_  que Hyukjae será el novio perfecto en su relación, si alguna vez se dan cuenta de cuánto se quieren.

Y el chico pervertido, también, a juzgar por la forma en que apreciativamente observa el culo gordo de Donghae cuando se da vuelta.

—¿Por qué demonios todavía no están follando? —Kyuhyun chasquea con un gemido—. Prácticamente podría  _cortar_  la tensión sexual si solo tuviera un cuchillo. Y Hyukjae parece tan  _enamorado_  que es casi embarazoso.

Sungmin se ríe un poco y presiona un suave beso en sus labios para calmarlo, obteniendo un suspiro de satisfacción. —Es bastante lindo, en realidad —se encoge de hombros—. Al menos, parece que Hyukjae finalmente se dio cuenta de que le gusta Donghae.

—Será mejor que lo haga —Kyuhyun gruñe sombríamente, antes de llevar a su novio a un cálido beso—. O en serio lo golpearé.

✉

Hyukjae gime infelizmente cuando dos piernas descansan sobre su regazo mientras intenta terminar su ensayo de inglés antes de la fecha límite fijada por su maestro (que es en dos horas ( _p.d.:_  aún no ha comenzado)).

— _Muévete_  —le susurra a Donghae, quien solo se queja a cambio—. Estoy tratando de  _trabajar_  en este momento.

Frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación, empuja los muslos fuertes (y tiene que evitar concentrarse en el calor que se extiende en su ingle ante el pensamiento de que estos malditos  _muslos delicioso_  podrían envolverse alrededor de su cintura) e intenta sostener su computadora portátil sobre ellos en un equilibrio precario.

—Pero estoy cansado —el otro hace un mohín, y Hyukjae está seguro de que  _sabe_  que lo hace ver tan adorable—. Todavía puedes trabajar de esta manera, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de cachorro que le da casi tienen la resolución de Hyukjae desmoronándose en pedazos inútiles.

Pero  _no_ , por mucho que le guste Donghae, no puede permitirse fallar en el tema solo por él.

(Él ha decidido que empezará a enloquecerse porque  _le gusta el jodido Lee Donghae, qué diablos haré ahora_ cuando ya no esté bajo presión académica).

—¡Pero cuenta la mitad de mi nota, Donghae! —protesta—. ¡Necesito hacerla!

Un incómodo silencio le responde, hasta que el estudiante castaño pronuncia suavemente, —Hablé con Hara antes.

Hyukjae deja de intentar empujar sus piernas de su regazo de una vez (aunque era un poco entusiasta para parecer sincero) y mira con preocupación a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. —¿Y? —pregunta.

La preocupación genuina y la felicidad culpable están jugando con su cabeza y con las emociones confusas, dejándolo atónito en cuanto a lo que se supone que debe sentir en este preciso momento. Quiere preocuparse por Donghae y mostrarle que está aquí, que sabe el dolor en el que debe estar, pero también quiere estar  _feliz_  y  _emocionado_  por su separación oficial, solo para que pueda deleitarse en el conocimiento de que el castaño finalmente esta soltero otra vez.

 _¿Por qué sueno tan patéticamente enamorado incluso para mí mismo?_  se pregunta desesperadamente.

—Y terminamos —Donghae solo se encoge de hombros, pero la forma en que se muerde distraídamente su labio inferior le dice al pelirrojo que está un poco molesto por todo el asunto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cierra su computadora portátil y la coloca en el banco de al lado, antes de tirar de su manga hasta que su cabeza descansa sobre su hombro. —Está bien —le dice en voz baja, e ignora el celoso tirón que su corazón le da con ferocidad—. Dijiste que no la amabas, ¿verdad?

Donghae solo murmura por lo bajo y se frota la nariz en la tela de su camisa, antes de responder con una voz apagada. —Ella todavía me engañó, incluso si sé que era parcialmente culpable. Y no me gustan las rupturas —murmura—. Estoy solo de nuevo, y no me gusta. No me gusta la soledad.

—Estoy aquí, ¿verdad? —Hyukjae intenta bromear—. Sólo ve y trata de deshacerte de mí ahora.

Una pequeña risita es su respuesta, antes de que sienta que Donghae frota el costado de su cara contra su hombro. —Tienes razón —dice y Hyukjae sabe que está sonriendo otra vez, y que las cosas están bien otra vez—. Estás aquí. Hyukkie está aquí.

✉

Al final, Hyukjae no termina su ensayo de inglés a tiempo, pero cree que está bien porque Donghae le ha encontrado un nuevo  _apodo cariñoso._

_(Qué diablos estás diciendo, deja de pensar en eso)._

Y reconoce que incluso si muere en este momento, seguirá siendo feliz.

✉

 **Homúnculo-Hyuk:**   _Amigo, estaba pensando sobre esto pero necesitas urgentemente volver al equipo de fútbol para que podamos ir a las finales ;A;_

 **Descerebrado-Hae:**   _No sé Hyuk_

 **Homúnculo-Hyuk:**   _........_

 **Homúnculo-Hyuk:**   _¿Recuerdas a Kim Dongwoo de la Secundaria Ingoo?_

 **Descerebrado-Hae:**   _uhh sí, ¿qué pasa con él?_

**Homúnculo-Hyuk:** _dijo que probablemente abandonaste el equipo porque eres demasiado gallina._

**Descerebrado-Hae:**   _¡¿QUÉ?! ESE BASTARDO VOY A MOSTRARLE BIEN, ESTOY DE VUELTA PERRAS._

✉

—Por cierto —Hyukjae dice distraídamente mientras dibuja en todo el libro de ejercicios de Kyuhyun, luego de que logró convencer a Donghae de regresar al equipo de fútbol (está un poco orgulloso, para ser honesto)—. ¿Por qué te fuiste en primer lugar?

El estudiante castaño lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, su expresión repentinamente indefensa y dolida cuando comienza a juguetear con un lápiz. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, frunce el ceño y siente una tristeza familiar que lo ahoga. —Es... por mi padre —murmura.

Las palabras hacen que otra oleada de dolor le oprima bruscamente el corazón, lo que provoca una mueca de dolor que lo toma antes de que se agache de hombros. Presionando sus labios en una línea apretada, abre su boca una vez más e intenta sacar la frase...

—Está bien —Hyukjae lo interrumpe antes de que pueda hablar de nuevo—. No tienes que decirme —continúa—. Quiero decir, sería bueno si lo hicieras pero tampoco tienes que forzarte. Es obvio que no estás listo para hablar de eso.

Mira el desorden que hizo en el cuaderno de Kyuhyun y frunce el ceño con una expresión conflictiva, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras correctas, antes de volver a mirarlo y le da una brillante sonrisa de encías. —Lamento haberte preguntado, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae parpadea hacia él y siente un calor abrumador que se extiende a través de él por las palabras cariñosas. —...gracias —murmura un poco incierto.

_¿Desde cuándo Hyukjae se ha vuelto tan encantador?_

✉

_Nemo (muajaja)_

_¡Por favor, tampoco habrías recibido la pista! Si soy tonto, entonces eres al menos tanto como yo, idiota._

_¡Sí, tengo! Su nombre es Choco, y es un chihuahua. Creo que lo es. No estoy muy seguro. Bueno, todo lo que sé es que es la perra más linda y esponjosa que he visto <3\. Te mostraría una foto, pero 1) es una carta, y 2) ella siempre tiene una cara inexpresiva en las fotos :( Y sí, deberías intentar totalmente tener un nuevo cachorro! ¡Y luego podemos llevarlos a pasear juntos!_

_¿Oh enserio? No me acuerdo de eso. Y siempre estoy cuidando a mi novio/novia cuando tengo uno. Obviamente nunca saliste conmigo, de lo contrario ya estarías arrastrándome para meterme en tu cama, jajaja. Y nah, ya no me gusta. Pero ella es adorable. Sólo me preocupo por ella como amiga, ahora. Y tiene un nuevo novio de todos modos._

 

_-H (quien ya no quiere que te sientas triste por Hara o tu padre :( )_

_P.D.: ¡Tengo una sorpresa de comida para ti esta noche! 8D <3_

✉

—Oh, Dios mío —Hyukjae gime por enésima vez esa noche—. No puedo creer que en realidad me estés obligando a hacer esto.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron cautelosamente en la oscuridad que rinde la secundaria abandonada, lanza una pequeña mirada en dirección a Donghae. Exasperado, este último solo suspira por lo bajo y procede a ignorarlo, mientras continúa jugando con el pomo de la puerta trasera.

Ya son cerca de las once de la noche, pero los dos estudiantes tuvieron que regresar a la escuela cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su celular en su casillero.

—Hemos sido amigos por apenas dos semanas, y ya me estás arrastrando en tu lío —se queja otra vez, mientras se asegura de que nadie venga en su dirección.

—Quiere  _callarte_  —Donghae finalmente chasquea y se da vuelta rápidamente para golpear su hombro—. ¡Si me ayudaras en lugar de quejarte, ya estaríamos fuera de aquí, mierda inútil!

El pelirrojo le da un grito de indignación cuando finalmente se escabulle dentro, caminando tan silenciosamente como es posible en el pasillo principal. —¡Al menos podrías darme las gracias por estar aquí,  _imbécil_! —vagamente lo oye gruñir, lo que solo lo incita a poner los ojos en blanco con exasperación.

—Vamos a ser atrapados —dice Hyukjae dramáticamente, pero aún lo sigue a su casillero—. Y si lo hacemos, les digo que me drogaron y me amenazaron para que viniera contigo.

Donghae se burla en silencio cuando finalmente recupera su teléfono, antes de que se dé la vuelta y mire en su dirección. —¡De todos modos todo es tu culpa! —susurra.

— _Perdón,_  ¿cómo diablos se supone que es mi...?  _joder el conserje._

Una luz que viene del otro extremo del pasillo los pone en pánico. Susurrando en voz baja, se empujan frenéticamente hasta que están relativamente a salvo en las sombras de la escalera.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —escuchan la voz familiar del conserje que habla con sospecha—. Si es un estudiante, tendré que informarte.

Los pasos pesados resuenan más y más cerca, hasta que parece que el hombre está de pie junto a ellos. Donghae grita de miedo, antes de agarrar el brazo de Hyukjae y lo arrastra lejos.

—¡Apúrate, joder, y escóndete allí! —susurra tan bajo como puede.

_—¡¿Dónde?!_

—Oh mi mierda...  _aquí, idiota!_

Y al momento siguiente, Hyukjae se encuentra encerrado en un armario de escobas polvoriento de la escalera. Un chillido sale de sus labios cuando un pecho se presiona repentinamente contra el suyo, retorciéndose hasta que ambos están encajados dentro y pueden pasar inadvertido para el portero. Cuando se da cuenta, un segundo después, de lo cerca que está de Donghae, puede sentir su corazón palpitando incluso más rápido de lo que suele hacerlo cuando está con él. Ante el temor de que pudiera escuchar los frenéticos golpes en su pecho y las posibilidades de que pudiera lucir otra erección pegada al objeto de sus deseos son altas, se retuerce incómodamente e intenta alejarse de él, con las manos desesperadamente alejándolo.

Pero entonces, Donghae está siseando en su dirección y le dice que  _deje de moverse_ , y que será mejor que se quede callado si no quiere que lo estrangule hasta la mañana siguiente. Hyukjae solo puede gemir en silencio, mientras mira hacia arriba y mira obstinadamente a un rincón alto del armario.

—Todo es tu culpa —Donghae gime de nuevo, su voz tan baja que sale como un aliento que roza su cuello deliciosamente.

—¡No es  _así_! —responde, e intenta no ser afectado por la forma en que hábilmente los dedos agarran el dobladillo de su chaqueta y rozan su pecho vestido—. No soy el que decidió poner mi teléfono en mi casillero y luego olvidarlo.

—Pero eso es porque me dijiste que me llevarías a un restaurante de tacos —murmura el otro, y es muy fácil para Hyukjae imaginárselo haciendo pucheros. Agita los ojos y se obliga a no mirar hacia abajo, y desde luego  _no_  echa un vistazo al rostro de Lee Donghae—. Estaba tan feliz que me emocioné y olvidé mi teléfono...

_No hagas esto, no hagas esto._

—¿Hyukkie? —Donghae llama con curiosidad cuando no responde—. ¿Estás bien?

_No hagas esto... no, joder, no estoy bien, imbécil atractivo... no hagas esto, no hagas esto._

Pero antes de que Hyukjae no pueda evitar hacer algo estúpido, baja la mirada y de repente se encuentra con un par de ojos brillantes y redondos. Su respiración se detiene abruptamente en el fondo de su garganta, mira mechones de cabello castaño, largas pestañas que tocan ligeramente la piel bronceada de un rostro impecable cada vez que el par de hermosos orbes se agita, dientes torcidos, una nariz recta que está ligeramente arrugada hacia arriba por el aire polvoriento que los rodeaba, una inocencia pícara pintada sobre rasgos suaves y hermosos, y  _solo_  así  _Donghae_  tiene a Hyukjae sonrojándose furiosamente.

Luego, sus ojos se arrastran incluso más abajo, hasta que logran vislumbrar un par de labios rosados y delgados, que son tan deliciosamente tentadores que hacen que su cabeza gire alrededor con deseo.

✉

Como si se perdiera en un trance, Hyukjae se inclina lentamente y presiona suavemente sus labios sobre los separados de Donghae.

Y sabe a paraíso puro.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Es uno de los besos más simples que Hyukjae ha experimentado, pero definitivamente uno de los más perfectos.

Es solo un toque suave de los labios regordetes contra los delgados, pero todavía le incita a revolotear los ojos y suspirar de satisfacción. Todavía están encerrados en un armario de escobas polvoriento, y el conserje todavía está afuera tratando de atraparlos, pero no puede encontrar en sí mismo el interés por otra cosa que no sean las sensaciones abrumadoras que lo asaltan abruptamente solo por un simple beso.

Todo huele, siente y sabe a  _Donghae_  en este preciso momento, y hace que su cabeza gire como nunca antes lo había hecho. Probablemente dura solo un segundo, pero es suficiente para que memorice todos los pequeños detalles que lo hacen caer aún más por el castaño; los sentimientos de sus labios contra los suyos, tan suaves y perfectos como si estuvieran hechos solo para que él los reclame, el cabello suave que hace cosquillas en su piel cuando inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, manteniendo beso tímido y cauteloso, el aliento caliente que roza su cara y se mezcla con el suyo, hasta que parece que están respirando como uno solo, el grito de sorpresa que rápidamente se convierte en una fuerte inhalación cuando Donghae finalmente se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, la forma en que sus dedos aprietan sus agarré en el tejido de su chaqueta, sin saber si tirar hacia él o empujarlo, las deliciosas curvas que recorren sus dedos cuando lo agarran con cuidado de la cintura, la forma en que el cuerpo se presionó contra su rigidez en sorpresa y confusión, pero todavía no lo rechaza descaradamente, la fragancia almizclada y ligeramente azucarada que provoca su nariz cada vez que se mueve un poco contra su boca cálida y todo lo que hace que Donghae sea tan  _Donghae_ , y Hyukjae se pregunta si es posible permanecer así para siempre.

Luego, de repente, el castaño responde  _finalmente_  al beso tímido, cuando está a punto de retirarse, y nada puede ser más  _perfecto_. Un suave y gutural gemido sale de sus labios y es tragado por los propios de Hyukjae, antes de que él deje escapar un pequeño jadeo e inconscientemente trata de acercarlo más. Gimiendo contra su boca, el estudiante pelirrojo cubre suavemente su rostro con una mano y curva sus dedos de la otra mano alrededor de su nuca, luego inclina su cabeza hacia un lado antes de lamer experimentalmente una línea caliente a lo largo de su labio inferior. Casi de inmediato, se siente complacido al sentir que Donghae le está permitiendo entrar, abriendo la boca ligeramente y dándole la bienvenida tímidamente. Se escuchan suaves gemidos en el aire cuando su lengua se encuentra por primera vez, curiosamente se curvan y se deslizan juntas en una dulce danza. Mientras los pequeños escalofríos caen lánguidamente por su espalda y saca un gemido ronco de su garganta, Hyukjae está empujando repentinamente hacia adelante con todo su cuerpo, hasta que sus piernas se enredan torpemente y la espalda de Donghae se presiona contra el armario detrás de él. Necesita consumirlo desde el interior y extenderse a través de él como un fuego ardiente, presiona su boca más fuerte contra la suya y deja que su lengua se deslice con valentía una vez más. Lo desliza a lo largo de la parte posterior de sus dientes y lame con seriedad su paladar, barriéndolo sobre cada superficie que puede alcanzar. Con los dedos de los pies enroscados de placer, Hyukjae finalmente entiende lo que significa  _sabe como la luz del sol,_ porque no hay otra explicación para la forma en que se siente tan  _cálido_  por dentro, tan feliz y ansioso por tener más y más de todo lo que Donghae tiene para ofrecer.

Solo toman un pequeño segundo para jadear y respirar, antes de volver a besarse, y tiene que preguntarse por qué diablos nunca ha pensado en hacer  _esto_  antes.

Todo lo que puede escuchar es su respiración entrecortada y el sonido sordo de sus ropas deslizándose juntas cuando Donghae se agarra más fuerte de su chaqueta. La punta de sus dedos roza su pecho vestido, y casi ni puede contener el suave gemido que amenaza con escapar de sus labios ante el toque ardiente.

Pero no quiere desperdiciar ni un solo segundo del maravilloso beso que actualmente comparte con el castaño, por mucho que parezca patéticamente enamorado como podría sonar. Por lo general, es todo por la agresividad y la batalla de la dominación, pero el hecho de que este beso es todo lo contrario, hecho de suavidad y cuidado dulce, lo hace aún más especial, incluso más  _perfecto_.

Pero luego, un ruido repentino que viene de afuera lo sobresalta de la dulce euforia que este beso lo tranquilizó. El golpe brusco lo hace sobresaltarse y rápidamente se separa de la boca de Donghae, quien gime en protesta y trata de alejarlo.

Como si Hyukjae finalmente hubiera salido de su trance, lo mira con ojos aterrorizados y rápidamente retrocede. De repente recuerda que este hombre, este hombre muy  _guapo_  es en realidad un viejo rival que se convirtió oficialmente en su amigo hace solo dos semanas, y que en realidad están encerrados en un  _armario de escobas_ de la escalera de la escuela porque el conserje había estado cerca de atraparlos infraganti solo un minuto antes. El pánico lo ahoga ferozmente cuando Donghae lo mira con ojos aturdidos, los que muestran un placer y una creciente confusión.

El último incita a Hyukjae a jadear horrorizado cuando se da cuenta de que el otro podría  _odiarlo_  por esto.

Y no puede. No puede permitirse perder la amistad de Donghae, cuando es  _tan_   _bueno_  estar cerca y ser dueño de una parte de su corazón, aunque sea muy pequeño.

—Lo... lo siento —chilla apresuradamente, y su hombro derecho choca contra la puerta del armario—. Necesito... estoy...  _oh, Dios mío._

Antes de que pueda decir o hacer otra cosa estúpida, ya está fuera del armario y se apresura hacia la salida.

✉

Donghae lo observa huir sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra. Todo lo que puede hacer es llevar sus dedos temblorosos para tocar sus labios húmedos, donde el cálido sabor de Hyukjae aún perdura, antes de que un furioso rubor manche su rostro.

✉

—¿Lo  _besaste_? —repite su madre en una mezcla de desconcierto y excitación—. Como en,  _labios sobre labios y lengua_  ese tipo de beso?

Escondiendo su rostro en sus manos, Hyukjae gime avergonzado y deja que su frente golpee la superficie de madera de la mesa de la cocina. —Mamá —se queja lastimosamente—. ¡No lo digas así, en serio!

—Pero es  _verdad_ , ¿no es así?

Con el rostro arrugado en un puchero malhumorado, se asoma entre sus dedos y a medias mira con indiferencia a sus padres. Ahora que se ha calmado un poco, realmente no puede creer que les haya contado todo lo que sucedió en el armario de escobas tan pronto como irrumpió en la casa una hora antes. Sin embargo, todavía se siente demasiado abrumado y agitado, como si acabara de correr una maratón y no haya podido recuperar el aliento desde entonces. Su cabeza aún gira y lo marea, mientras que sus extremidades se sienten extrañamente adormecidas cada vez que se atreve a moverse un poco.

Cada vez que piensa en el pequeño pero intenso beso que compartió con Donghae, la vergüenza y la excitación tropiezan torpemente en su mente, hasta que no puede recordar nada más que la sensación de su boca contra la suya. El recuerdo de su dulce beso hace que sus labios se estremezcan suavemente y acentúa el cálido resplandor que se ha apoderado de él, lo que hace que todo sea más  _maravilloso_  y  _aterrador_.

Se siente bien, asustado, confundido, excitado, tímido, feliz y muchas otras cosas al mismo tiempo, y casi puede recordar su propio nombre dentro de todo este lío.

—¿Y estuvo...  _bueno_? —le pregunta su padre, vacilante, haciéndolo sentirse más avergonzado de lo que ya está.

Gimiendo en voz baja, asiente a regañadientes. —Más que  _bueno_  —murmura, y mentalmente se da una bofetada por sonar tan patéticamente enamorado.

—Bueno, ¿es...  _eh... muy... genial...?_  —el Sr. Lee se aclara la garganta con torpeza. Suspirando, hace una mueca pequeña y se disculpa mirándolo—. Lo siento hijo, pero si un hombre se acercara tanto a mí, todo lo que podría pensar es cómo dirigir mi puñetazo directamente a su nariz.

Su madre lo mira y pone los ojos en blanco con exasperación. —Muchas gracias por esta intervención, esposo —ella se burla sarcásticamente—. Eso es muy útil,  _de verdad._

El hombre mayor le lanza una mirada ofendida y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. — _Disculpa_  —se queja—. Deberían estar agradecidos de que ya estoy dispuesto a escucharlo contando cómo metió su  _lengua_  en la garganta de otro hombre,  _muchas gracias._

Hyukjae chilla a eso. — _Oh mi maldito Dios._

Levantando la cabeza, mira a sus padres con ojos horrorizados. —Lo siento, pero  _¡¿podrían ustedes callarse?!_  ¡No estás ayudando  _en_   _absoluto_! Estoy en medio de una maldita crisis porque he sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para besar al chico del que he estado enamorado durante las últimas semanas, y tengo miedo de que él pueda  _odiarme_  y  _rechazarme_ , y ustedes dos lo que están haciendo es  _empeorar_  las cosas.

Chilla de nuevo y deja caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, antes de comenzar a patear el aire con vergüenza.

_Oh, mi maldito Dios, oh mis malditas fresas, maldito Dios... OH JODER, JODER, JODER MIERDA YISUS SANTA JODIDA MIERDA._

—Hola —escucha que alguien habla poco después, y le toma unos segundos darse cuenta de que es su hermana y no su cerebro volviéndose completamente loco—. ¿Qué  _demonios_  está pasando aquí?

Cae una breve pausa, antes de que su madre con excitación le dice. —¡Tu hermano está enamorado!

Hyukjae grita.

✉

 _—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?_  —Donghae escucha a Sungmin preguntándole por teléfono, cuando está demasiado ocupado gritando para decir algo coherente.

Con el puño golpeando violentamente su almohada por frustración, se deja caer en su cama y gime largamente. —¡No lo sé! —dice lastimosamente—. Yo solo... ¿no puedes decidir por mí?

Un suave susurro se escucha desde el otro extremo de la línea, antes de que su mejor amigo se burle con incredulidad. — _No seas más estúpido de lo que ya eres_ —dice con firmeza, y Donghae tiene que preocuparse si la personalidad de Kyuhyun no es demasiado para él—.  _Es tu problema, y debes cuidarte solo._

—¡Pero eres mi amigo! —protesta—. ¡Deberías ayudarme!

 _—Ya te estoy ayudando al escuchar tus quejas_  —el otro enuncia secamente—.  _Lo que sea que vayas a hacer con él es algo que debes pensar por ti mismo._

Y _por supuesto_  que tiene razón. Sungmin siempre la tiene, después de todo.

Pero por más que sus palabras suenen terriblemente razonables para sus oídos, todo lo que Donghae puede pensar realmente en este momento es: _¡oh, mi maldito Dios, Lee Hyukjae me besó y me gustó tanto ¡¿qué diablos hago ahora?!_

Su mente es un desastre y todavía está tan confundido como cuando el estudiante pelirrojo lo besó por primera vez. La sensación de su boca presionada contra la suya aún permanece en sus labios, y es casi no se está lamiendo para encontrar ese sabor dulce que probó una hora antes. El mero pensamiento lo hace sonrojarse hasta la punta de sus orejas, y no toma mucho tiempo hasta que vuelve a lloriquear como un bebé.

Porque a él realmente  _le gustó_ , ese suave beso que Hyukjae le dio de la nada, cuando estaban apretados en el armario de escobas polvoriento y en lo único en lo que podía concentrarse eran los sonidos de retirada de los pasos del conserje. Sentir los cálidos labios besarlo al segundo siguiente claramente no había sido uno de sus planes para la noche.

Pero se había sentido bien,  _demasiado bien._ La forma en que Hyukjae había cubierto suavemente su rostro con una mano y lo había acercado más con la otra, con el pecho apretado y el tímido sonido de sus gemidos: solo hizo que miles de fuegos artificiales explotaran en la boca del estómago.

—¿Crees... crees que realmente le  _gusto_? —finalmente le pregunta a Sungmin, cuando siente que puede hablar de nuevo sin chillar cada cinco segundos.

Una breve pausa le responde, antes de que su mejor amigo le susurre,  _—¡¿Qué piensas, idiota?! ¡¿De verdad crees que te hubiera_ besado _si no fuera así?!_

Frunciendo un poco el ceño ante su tono grosero, Donghae se obliga a sentarse y juguetea con el dobladillo de sus mantas. —Pero si le gusto... —piensa muy duro—... que se supone tengo que hacer...?

 _—Es simple_  —dice el mayor con una pizca de molestia en su voz (Donghae puede entender, es casi medianoche y tienen clase temprano al día siguiente)—.  _O bien le devuelves el beso si te gusta, o le dices que no quieres ser más que solo amigos si no lo quieres. ¿Qué es tan difícil de esto? Oh, Dios mío, ahora entiendo cómo se siente Kyuhyun cada vez que tiene que golpear para darle un poco de sentido común en la cabeza gruesa de Hyukjae._

—No es agradable —dice el estudiante castaño—. Pero Ming, da miedo —se queja, entonces—. Quiero decir, él me  _besó_ , ¿sabes?

 _—Gracias, pero ya me lo había imaginado_  —Sungmin suspira pesadamente—.  _En serio, suenas como una adolescente que acaba de recibir su primer beso. ¡Madura un poco, Lee Donghae!_

 _Mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo,_ Donghae piensa desesperadamente y se deja caer sobre la cama.

✉

Porque, ¿cómo diablos se supone que Donghae debe  _madurar un poco,_ si no sabe lo que quiere?

✉

A pesar de que ya están en pleno otoño, hoy es un día increíblemente hermoso, y Hyukjae cree ferozmente que todo tiene que ver con su puto karma burlándose de su estado de ánimo actual. Hace mucho calor afuera y el cielo está prácticamente sin nubes, a pesar de que se supone que está  _lluvioso_  y  _ventoso_ , tal como se siente en este momento. Todo lo que puede hacer es gruñir por lo bajo y no mirar a nadie en particular, mientras se dirige a regañadientes a la escuela.

Si hay al menos uno que piensa que está relativamente agradecido, piensa Hyukjae, es el hecho de que parece haber un acuerdo implícito entre Donghae y él, porque ninguno de los dos ha preguntado al otro si quieren caminar juntos hoy. Por lo tanto, está solo en las calles de su vecindario, bajo un sol abrasador y cada vez más cerca de su escena del crimen (su cerebro se ha convertido en un charco de la noche a la mañana, y ya no sabe lo que está pensando, sinceramente). Le da mucho tiempo para pensar y preocuparse por todo, pero probablemente sea mejor así, piensa con pena.

Porque no está realmente seguro de poder controlar su corazón si ve a Donghae, y sus  _labios_ , tan temprano en la mañana.

_Desde cuando me convertí en un debilucho, en serio._

✉

—¿Hyukjae hyung?

El estudiante interesado, con cautela, se gira ante la llamada de su nombre, un silbido que amenaza con abandonar sus labios, hasta que reconoce que Henry y Kris están de pie frente a él, con una expresión perpleja en su rostro. Dividido entre la decepción y el alivio de que no sea Donghae, se muerde el labio inferior y frunce el ceño. —¿Qué? —finalmente pregunta.

Extrañamente, la situación se siente como un déjà-vu de lo que sucedió cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran amigos por correspondencia, excepto que esta vez se siente aún  _peor_. Es emocionante y aterrador todo al mismo tiempo, y realmente ya no sabe dónde poner sus sentimientos agitados.

De lo único que puede estar seguro es del hecho de que probablemente se vea como un completo imbécil.  _Las cosas que Donghae me hace hacer, de verdad._

—Bueno, uh... —el joven frunce el ceño un poco, antes de mirar a su amigo a su lado—. Se supone que tenemos práctica de fútbol en, como, menos de quince minutos, ¿recuerdas? Y es del otro lado, hyung.

—El entrenador dijo que querías agregar un nuevo miembro al equipo —Kris agrega rotundamente con su acento fuerte—. También quería que te dijéramos que sería mejor no llegar tarde si no quieres correr diez vueltas por el campo después de la práctica.

—¿Nuevo miembro...? —repite inexpresivamente, hasta que recuerda con un jadeo.

 _Joder_ , gime internamente, porque hoy es también el día en que se supone que  _Donghae_  intenta regresar al equipo de fútbol con el resto de ellos. Pero antes de que pueda pensar en deshacerse de la práctica, finalmente recuerda el hecho de que, aparte de ser un adolescente hormonal enamorado de su viejo rival (él realmente necesita tener cuidado con esto), también es el  _capitán_  del equipo de fútbol, lo que significa que tiene un montón de responsabilidades para mantener. Frunciendo el ceño con vergüenza y mirando en conflicto, se endereza torpemente y mira detrás de él, antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros de equipo. —Está bien —se aclara la garganta y suspira pesadamente—. Vamos, entonces.

Solo tiene tiempo para darse la vuelta y pisotear de mala gana el campo de deportes, cuando oye a Henry murmurar a Kris, —¿No crees que hyung se ha vuelto realmente raro últimamente?

De todo corazón está de acuerdo con él.

✉

Cuando Donghae camina al campo de deportes esta tarde, después de que el entrenador le haya pedido que se pase para poder juzgar si todavía es lo suficientemente bueno como para regresar al equipo, todo lo que sus ojos pueden encontrar es a un Hyukjae sin camisa que corre activamente por el césped. Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de chicas se ríen y chillan por los jugadores, y aunque el castaño puede sentir un nudo de celos formándose en el fondo de su garganta, puede entender la razón.

 _Guapo,_ _Guapo_ _,_ _Guapo_ _,_ es lo único en lo que su mente puede pensar cuando su mirada viaja de los rasgos afilados familiares al pecho definido y cincelado. Las gotas de sudor gotean sobre los abdominales fuertes, la piel blanca y lechosa y un par de pezones oscuros que no puede evitar sólo querer mordisquear.

En realidad, Donghae se da cuenta de que cuando siente un calor ardiente que se extiende en la boca del estómago, solo quiere  _todo_. Quiere sentir, oler, tocar, besar, mostrarle a estas molestas chicas que es todo  _suyo_ , y muchas otras cosas. El impulso de dejar caer su bolsa en el suelo y tirar al pelirrojo en un beso abrasador tiene su corazón latiendo frenéticamente en su pecho, el pánico y los celos lo asfixian una vez más.

Se vuelve loco, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que realmente quiere a Hyukjae, mientras que siempre pensó que todo lo que sentía por él era simple disgusto.

Pero antes de que pueda actuar y calmarse, ve que el pelirrojo lo mira sorprendido. Hyukjae parece dudar por un momento, antes de fruncir el ceño y finalmente trotar en su dirección.

_No te acerques, por favor, por favor... ¡por favor!_

Pero en realidad, Donghae  _no puede_  creer lo patético que suena. Normalmente no es así, tan tímido e inseguro de lo que se supone que debe hacer, pero la forma en que Hyukjae lo hace sentir es tan abrumadora que no parece poder salir de esta fase embarazosa.

—Uh... hola —pronuncia Hyukjae cuando lo alcanza poco después, y la incomodidad esta prácticamente  _irradiando_  de él—. Es... uh... el entrenador dijo que te estaba esperando.

Sabiendo que no podrá mirar a ningún otro lado sino a sus gruesos labios, Donghae se resuelve para evitar sus ojos y asiente sin decir palabra, maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpido.

A pesar de que pensó que actuar como un tonto enamorado estaba muy por detrás de él, aquí está, luchando contra un jodido  _sonrojo_  que se abre camino en su cara.

—Lo... lo siento —Hyukjae de repente habla otra vez, cuando el silencio se vuelve demasiado pesado e incómodo—. Por...  _ya sabes_. Quiero decir, si no te gustó, lo que sería extraño, porque me dijeron que soy un  _gran_  besador. Pero entonces cada uno tiene su propio gusto, ¿verdad? Uh... entonces  _sí_ , lo siento si no te gustó, supongo que... Aunque realmente deseo que te guste, porque,  _ya sabes,_  realmente me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo y...

Donghae realmente quiere responder que está bien, es algo más que  _bien_  y es perfecto, que le gustó y definitivamente quiere hacerlo una y otra vez. Pero demasiadas cosas se apresuran y giran en su cabeza sin parar, y ya no sabe lo que quiere decir. Ve a los otros compañeros de equipo mirándolos con curiosidad desde el campo justo en el mismo momento en que recuerda lo que se sintió al tener los labios de Hyukjae presionados sobre los suyos, y el hecho de que Sungmin le dijo que realmente le  _gusta_. Excepto que todavía no está seguro si a  _él_  le gusta, e incluso el entrenador está mirando en su dirección, y Hyukjae se ve tan lindo, balbuceando y actuando tan incómodo a su alrededor. La presión que siente repentinamente sobre sus hombros es tan opresiva que se pregunta cómo aún se las arregla para respirar, y quiere hablar, huir, quedarse, olvidar,  _besar,_ y desde la esquina de sus ojos, ve la grupo de chicas riendo por lo bajo mientras miran fijamente el pecho desnudo de Hyukjae.

Y simplemente chasqueo. —Bésame —exige.

 _Bueno, eso no era realmente lo que esperaba,_  piensa desconcertado.

Hyukjae parpadea hacia él, luego frunce el ceño confundido. — _Qué_.

—Dije —Donghae siseo por lo bajo, antes de curva sus dedos alrededor de la cintura de sus pantalones cortos y lo acercó bruscamente—.  _Bésame. Ahora._

Y lo siguiente que registra es la forma en que Hyukjae se abalanza sobre él inmediatamente, y finalmente acerca su boca con el beso que ha estado soñando durante las últimas horas.

 _Dios,_ piensa mientras libera un largo gemido y lleva sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.  _La mejor puta decisión de mi vida._

 


	21. Chapter 21

Donghae se pregunta desconcertadamente si hubiera estado de acuerdo con besar a Hyukjae en cualquier otra circunstancia, considerando que todo el equipo de fútbol (incluido el entrenador) y un grupo de otros compañeros de clase probablemente los están mirando como los chismosos que todos son. Pero adivina que la forma en que el beso descuidado provoca con entusiasmo largos escalofríos que baja por su espalda, hasta que no puede hacer nada más que acercarse completamente contra él  _(mmm, los abdominales),_ hace que todo valga la pena.

Y, de todos modos, es un poco exhibicionista.

Mientras suspira contento y ligeramente inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, una lengua húmeda se desliza curiosamente entre sus labios separados y felizmente se entrelaza con la suya. Solo tiene tiempo para soltar un suspiro tembloroso contra los labios que están firmemente presionados contra los suyos, antes de que sus elegantes músculos rosados se arremolinaran con entusiasmo en un baile tan sensual que tiene que preguntarse si realmente se van a desnudar en medio del campo deportivo de la escuela. El beso es apasionado y completamente desvergonzado, los dos muchachos se lamen y chupan furiosamente todo lo que el otro tiene para ofrecer, que saca gemidos tras gemidos de su boca. A medida que todo parece ponerse más y más caliente a su alrededor, Donghae se queja con voz gutural y enrolla sus dedos alrededor de los mechones rojos de Hyukjae, luego tira con exigencia. Gana un ronco gemido a cambio, siente dos fuertes brazos que se envuelven alrededor de su cintura y lo acercan imposiblemente más cerca, mientras se besan más fuerte y más profundo, hasta que se hace difícil respirar. Su cabeza está girando demasiado rápido y demasiado alto, lo que provocó un pequeño jadeo que salió desde el fondo de su garganta. El placer y la lujuria corren locamente por sus venas calientes, dejándolo sin aliento y mareado con la necesidad de obtener más de todo lo que Hyukjae tiene para ofrecerle. Y a juzgar por la forma en que este último desliza sensualmente su lengua junto a la suya una vez más, gruñendo humildemente en su beso, está sinceramente de acuerdo con él.

Su falta de oxígeno comienza a preocupar cuando Donghae tropieza torpemente contra el pelirrojo, y se pregunta si no deberían tomarse un pequeño descanso solo para asegurarse de que no va a morir porque lo han besado demasiado bien.

Pero está bien, piensa mientras continúa vagando agresivamente su propia lengua dentro de la ansiosa boca de Hyukjae, porque la forma en que se besan sinceramente, con tanta pasión y determinación, es demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

✉

Por su parte, Hyukjae está convencido de que así es como sabe el paraíso. Solo espera que Donghae no pueda leer sus pensamientos asquerosamente cursis, porque está seguro de que nunca escuchará el final si realmente lo hace.  _Sin embargo, no es que realmente le importe,_ piensa y vuelve a unir sus lenguas con un suspiro.

Mientras pueda continuar con  _esto_ , todo estará bien para él.

✉

Distraídamente tarareando por lo bajo cuando le dan besos ligeros en la sien, Donghae mira a la vista causante (pero aún  _muy_  agradable) pecho desnudo de Hyukjae. Inconscientemente, sus labios formaron un pequeño puchero, se movió un poco en el regazo del otro y entrecerró peligrosamente sus ojos hacia él.

Están sentados en uno de los bancos altos del campo deportivo y han estado  _tratando_  de hablar un poco durante los últimos minutos, en lugar de mirarse hambrientos el uno al otro hasta que, literalmente, parecía que se estaban  _follando con la mirada._

Pero ahora que Donghae se ha calmado un poco y ha dejado de intentar sacar a Hyukjae de su pantalón tan pronto como sea humanamente posible (está seguro de haber batido un récord), comienza a notar las miradas envidiosas que el grupo de alumnas le envía desde el otro lado del pequeño estadio, mientras sus ojos regularmente intentan echar un vistazo al fuerte pecho en el que se apoya. Hace que su ceja derecha se contraiga molesto y todo lo que quiere hacer en este momento es golpearles un poco de sentido en sus gruesos cráneos, porque  _realmente_ , ¿no es obvio que Hyukjae ahora es  _suyo_?

—¿No vas a ponerte algo? —Donghae finalmente sisea—. O planeas quedarte desnudo por el resto del día,  _exhibicionista_.

Sorprendido, el estudiante pelirrojo parpadea con asombro y distraídamente envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para acercarlo, antes de murmurar —¿Qué demonios es tu problema otra vez? ¿No deberías estar apreciando la maravillosa vista en lugar de insultarme, imbécil desagradecido?

—Oh,  _aprecio_  tu estúpida  _vista_  —se burlan el otro altivamente (porque realmente, ¿quién demonios no lo haría?), antes de que rápidamente entrecierra los ojos ante las molestas perras que todavía lo miran—. Pero eso no significa que  _otras personas_  además de mí también puedan hacerlo. Cúbrete de una  _puta_  vez.

—... _qué_  —Hyukjae lo mira fijamente como si el beso que acababan de compartir lo hubiera vuelto completamente loco, antes de comprender los destellos detrás de sus ojos de un solo párpado y una sonrisa satisfecha se extiende rápidamente sobre sus labios regordetes—. Oh, Dios mío —se ríe—. No me digas que estás realmente  _celoso_ , Donghae. Quiero decir,  _de_   _ninguna manera._ No estoy seguro si estoy listo para apuntarme a eso.

— _Cállate_  —Donghae lo mira ferozmente y le golpea el hombro, lo que le genera un grito de dolor satisfactorio.

Una risa brillante burbujeando en el fondo de su garganta, Hyukjae solo le sonríe y le quita un par de mechones marrones de la frente, antes de buscar pensativamente sus labios en un pequeño puchero. —Entonces, ¿eso significa que ahora en realidad somos  _novios_? —murmura y parpadea maravillado.

—Eso suena muy patético —resopla un poco malhumorado.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? —el otro resopla por lo bajo, antes de fijar una mirada severa en él y declarar con firmeza—. Pero eso es lo que somos de ahora en adelante, así que acostúmbrate. Y no coquetees con otras personas o las golpearé a todas. Y ti también.

Antes de que Donghae tenga tiempo de parecer presumido a su vez, Hyukjae ya vuelve a meter la lengua dentro de su boca, haciéndolo suspirar de satisfacción.

Y en el campo, el entrenador realmente no sabe si está bien recordarles que se supone que deben estar en medio de la  _práctica de fútbol_.

✉

Ser novios con Donghae se siente un poco como haber encontrado su propio sol personal y poder tomarlo de la mano cada vez que lo desee.

 _Esto_ , lo que sea que esté pasando entre los dos y que le permite besarlo abiertamente frente a todos, es simplemente  _increíble_. Hace que su corazón palpite increíblemente más rápido dentro de su pecho, mientras que miles de mariposas parecen haberse asentado en el fondo de su estómago y están revoloteando agradablemente sin parar. Hyukjae sabe que probablemente tenga una de las sonrisas más tontas jamás vistas en su rostro, y que se ve como un cachorro enamorado cada vez que mira a su  _novio_. Pero a él no le importa porque significa que nadie más que  _él_  puede abrazar o besar, o incluso tocar, si solo fuera por él, a Donghae de la misma manera que lo hace a partir de ahora.

Y no va a mentir, se siente jodidamente  _bien_. Todavía está sin aliento y mareado, y todo parece un poco irreal en este momento, pero el fuerte agarre que tiene alrededor de la mano del castaño es suficiente para decirle que  _esto es todo._

_¡Tienes al chico, Lee Hyukjae!_

_¡Ja!_ piensa triunfante y sonríe con aire de suficiencia, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Donghae.  _¡Toma eso, Goo Hara!_

—Tengo clase aquí —dice Donghae, cuando el estudiante pelirrojo está demasiado ocupado celebrando su propia victoria. Tira un poco de su mano y suspira suavemente mientras se detienen frente a su salón de clases antes de darse la vuelta y mirarlo con un adorable puchero—. ¿Espérame después de clase y luego cómprame un helado? Quiero de chocolate.

Saliendo de su aturdimiento victorioso, Hyukjae parpadea y luego se pregunta brevemente si debería decirle que el hecho de que se convirtieran en novios oficiales no significa necesariamente que él también tenga que convertirse en su nueva billetera. Sin embargo, la forma en que su corazón se aprieta en su pecho con la urgencia de acercar a Donghae a sus brazos y nunca soltarlo le dice que probablemente no tenga sentido intentarlo. Para ser honesto, está un poco preocupado de que nunca podrá rechazarle nada, especialmente si sabe cuánto poder tienen sus lindos pucheros sobre él.

Por lo tanto, todo lo que Hyukjae puede hacer es sollozar internamente y abstenerse de hacer cualquier cosa que pueda expulsarlo por excesivas demostraciones públicas de afecto.

—Bien —pronuncia un poco ronco, y jura que la renuencia probablemente irradia de esto, si la forma en que se niega a soltar su mano es una indicación.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Donghae inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, antes de inclinarse y presionar un pequeño beso en las comisuras de sus labios, frente a todos sus compañeros de clase. —Adiós —dice con una sonrisa—. No me extrañes demasiado, ¿hmm?

—Claro que no —Hyukjae se burla altivamente, pero todavía cierra los ojos cuando lo besa suavemente de nuevo.

Sonriendo con arrogancia una vez más, el estudiante castaño se ríe por lo bajo y finalmente suelta su mano, antes de irse a su salón de clases. Pero tan pronto como se da vuelta, Hyukjae no puede evitar mirar su balanceo de caderas y su culo generoso, la punta de su lengua lame con hambre sus labios secos.

Realmente, no puede esperar para sacarlo de su pantalón.

Con una sonrisa traviesa tirando de la comisura de su boca, da un paso rápido hacia adelante y no duda en tantear las generosas nalgas a través de la molesta tela de su pantalón. Chillando de sorpresa, Donghae salta un poco y se da la vuelta para mirarlo.

 _—¡¿Qué carajo?!_ —le farfulla y golpea su pecho (eso duele), mientras un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas.

Riéndose con orgullo, Hyukjae vuelve a apretarle el culo y lo acerca más hasta que se presiona contra él, y levanta la otra mano para acariciarle las mejillas con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Hasta luego, nene —canta alegremente y lanza una sonrisa petulante a todos sus compañeros de clase, que los miran estupefactos.

Eso le gana un doloroso golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza y un fuerte  _¡No me llames jodidamente nene o te estrangularé, Lee Hyukjae!,_ incitándolo a hacer una mueca pequeña.

Pero en realidad, muchachos: el _increíble y elástico culo_ que toco  _totalmente_  valió la pena.

✉

—Así que ustedes finalmente están juntos, ¿eh? —Kyuhyun se burla con incredulidad, cuando están todos sentados en la misma mesa de la cafetería una hora más tarde—. Dios, no puedo creerles, en serio —pone los ojos en blanco—. Se supone que eres  _mayor_  y más  _maduro_ , pero sigues siendo tan estúpido como esos estudiantes de primer año que se ríen del primer chistes de caca.

—Oye —Hyukjae lo fulmina con la mirada—. Los chistes de caca son divertidos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y no soy  _tan_  estúpido!

—¡Sí, realmente lo eres! —Kyuhyun replica altivamente—. ¡Eres tan tonto como un puto  _mono_!

—Sí, bueno, ¡eres tan tonto como una  _planta verde,_ idiota!

—¡Al menos las plantas verdes no huelen  _mal_.

 _—¡Oh, maldita sea_ , ya te dije que mis pies ya no apestan! —Hyukjae jadea y le arroja una servilleta sucia a la cara—. ¡Y al menos, el mono en realidad tiene un  _corazón_!

Junto a ellos, Donghae levanta una ceja incrédula ante la escena infantil que está presenciando, antes de fruncir el ceño ante su propio mejor amigo, que tiene la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kyuhyun. —¿Siempre son así? —pregunta, mientras roba un pequeño sorbo de la leche de fresa de Hyukjae.

_(—¡Oh, Dios mío, estás tan enamorado Lee Hyukjae, que incluso le dejaste beber tu leche de fresa?!_

_—¡¿Por qué estás celoso, maldito imbécil?!_

_—¡Claro que no, no tengo gustos desagradables como tú!)_

Ignorando sus interminables disputas, Sungmin solo se ríe y frota tiernamente el costado de su cara contra el hombro de su novio, antes de responder de manera divertida. —Siempre. No deberías sorprenderte tanto, tú y Hyukjae eran casi exactamente igual antes de que decidieras verter toda esa energía en besarse.

Donghae le estrecha tiernamente sus ojos, lo que le gana un arrullo de su mejor amigo. —¡Por cierto! —Sungmin luego exclama con entusiasmo y se endereza—. Ustedes están juntos, ¿verdad? Así que tal vez podríamos tener una cita doble o algo hoy, ¿qué dicen?

Al escuchar esto, Hyukjae finalmente decide dejar de intentar verter todo el recipiente de sal en el jugo de naranja de su supuestamente mejor amigo y se da vuelta para mirarlo como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco (bueno, después de todo, está saliendo con Kyuhyun). —¿Una  _cita_? —repite desconcertado—. Tienes que estar bromeando. Definitivamente no voy a tener una cita con este asqueroso pedazo de mierda de aquí.

(—¡¿Porque crees que  _yo_  quiero?!)

Sungmin ignora a su novio e inclina la cabeza para mirar con curiosidad al estudiante pelirrojo, que tiene el brazo de Donghae envuelto alrededor de sus hombros. —¿Ya tuvieron su primera cita?

Esta vez, son los dos chicos que lo miran sin comprender. —¿Uh no? ¿Por qué necesitamos tenerla?

—¡Por supuesto que la necesitan! —Sungmin jadea horrorizado—. ¡Es, como, la regla no escrita más importante de las citas!

—…De qué diablos estás hablando.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, no seas estúpido, has salido antes! —Kyuhyun sisea, luego suspira y se desploma en su silla—. De acuerdo, bien, tú ganas. Me doy por vencido. Ustedes, muchachos, salgan y salten de un acantilado o algo así, por favor.

Sungmin le palmea el hombro con simpatía.  _Siento tu dolor por esto, cariño._

✉

—Me debes cincuenta dólares —Sooyoung felizmente le dice a Jessica, quien solo le da una mirada seria—. ¿Qué? —hace un pequeño puchero, y la otra adolescente tiene que evitar arrastrarse ante la ternura (en realidad, nunca se ha acostumbrado a esto)—. Gané, ¿no? Hyukjae oppa y Donghae oppa están juntos, ¿no?

Jessica gruñe malhumorada en voz baja y mira en dirección a los novios recién nuevos (sinceramente, no entiende por qué ya son tan jodidamente  _indecentes_ , incluso si se han vuelto oficiales hace solo unas  _horas_ ), antes de dejar salir un pequeño suspiro y finalmente buscar el dinero.

Porque, bueno, después de todo  _son_  lindos.

✉

—¿Una película? —Donghae pregunta un poco sorprendido, cuando se encuentran después de la escuela en el centro comercial más cercano—. ¿No es, como, un poco demasiado convencional? Pensé que me llevarías a un lugar extravagante o algo así para nuestra primera cita.

—Quería —dice Hyukjae, mientras paga sus palomitas de maíz (no tienen el helado de chocolate favorito de Donghae aquí (billetera humana, ¿recuerdas?))—. Pero luego vi que Iron Man estaba en cartelera, y sé que te gusta. Y también —continúa con una sonrisa perversa y sugestivamente arquea las cejas hacia el más joven—. Todos sabemos que esa cita de  _cine convencional_ también significa _besos convencionales en la cita de cine._ Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Estallando en carcajadas, Donghae le da una palmada en el hombro y engancha con entusiasmo su brazo con el suyo, antes de que vayan a esperar en la fila. —Me encanta cómo piensas —afirma con aprobación y sonríe ante la orgullosa sonrisa de Hyukjae—. ¡Vamos a cumplir con nuestras obligaciones como novios convencionales, entonces!

✉

Y eso es exactamente lo que hacen, los dos besándose tanto durante toda la película que sus labios están rojos e hinchados al final, y que lo único que realmente pueden recordar sobre toda la trama es  _que_  el personaje principal gana al final.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Descerebrado-Hae:** _amigo, ¿viste a ese chico cantando en The Voice? Me follaría //su// voz_

 **Homúnculo-Hyuk:** _....oye nene?_

 **Descerebrado-Hae:** _que_

 **Homúnculo-Hyuk:**   _deja de enviarme mensajes cuando me masturbo en la bañera muchas gracias_

 **Descerebrado-Hae:** _jajaja torpe jaja_

 **Descerebrado-Hae:** _¿quieres que te eche una mano? *guiño guiño*_

 **Homúnculo-Hyuk:** _jaja, veo lo que hiciste allí. Ahora vete, me voy a correr._

✉

A veces, y especialmente tres semanas después de haber comenzado a salir oficialmente con Hyukjae, Donghae realmente desea tener algunos superpoderes increíbles, como la teletransportación o algo así. Ya sabes, ya que podría  _aparecer_  en la casa de su novio y hacer negocios serios juntos ( _también conocido como_ follar durante toda la puta semana). Porque  _realmente_ , la imagen mental de Hyukjae  _masturbándose_  y probablemente  _gimiendo_  de placer es demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar.

— _Dios_  —se queja en voz baja, mientras se pregunta cómo se ve Hyukjae cuando se toca.

Sintiendo que su entrepierna se endurecía y apretaba cómodamente contra la suave tela de su pantalón de chándal, suspira suavemente y se deja caer de nuevo en su cama. Muerde su labio inferior, mete su mano dentro de su pantalón y jadea un poco cuando sus dedos fríos se enroscan alrededor de su ardiente erección. Un ronroneo contento abandona sus labios mientras lentamente comienza a masturbarse, y siente destellos lánguidos de placer corriendo por su espalda y maravillosamente descansando en la boca de su estómago. Exhalando temblorosamente, comienza a bombear su eje duro más y más rápido, hasta que está sin aliento y jadeando, y sus caderas están tratando de follar el túnel apretado que sus dedos están formando tan fuerte como pueden. Todo en lo que puede pensar es en la imagen de Hyukjae haciendo exactamente lo mismo en su propia habitación, gimiendo en voz alta  _su_  nombre mientras se corre  _duro_.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando un impulso impaciente de liberarse se asienta en sus bolas, se muerde el labio inferior y las toma con la mano. Las rueda entre sus dedos y gime por lo bajo, estremeciéndose cuando repentinas ondas de placer estallaron en la boca de su estómago y se apretaron con fuerza en su corazón.

Está absolutamente seguro de que Hyukjae ha enviado este mensaje en particular solo para provocarlo, pero no puede evitar desear que  _él_  estuviera allí con él, listo y dispuesto a correrse con él, preferiblemente en su boca.

Y a medida que se corre duro y largo en su pecho, Donghae tiene que preocuparse si salir con una provocación como la de Hyukjae es realmente una buena idea.

✉

— _Hola, ¿qué pasa?_ —Sungmin saluda casualmente por teléfono después de que Donghae aceptará la llamada.

—Estoy excitado —es la respuesta refunfuñada que le da.

_—...¿Algo más que no involucre tu pene?_

—Estoy excitado y creo que Hyukjae lo está haciendo a propósito.

Una breve pausa cae entre los dos, antes de que el tono suene repentinamente en el otro extremo de la línea y le diga que su mejor amigo ha terminado la llamada.

—...¿Sungmin?

✉

_Hola bebé~_

_¡Tengo un piropo para ti!_

_¿Entonces eres una motocicleta?_

_Porque absolutamente te montaría en cualquier momento 8D *guiñó guiño*_

_Jajaja me encanta esta jaja. De todos modos, ¿qué pasa? Soy demasiado vago para escribirte una carta completa y prefiero enviarte un mensaje de texto en lugar de malgastar tinta para enviar cosas que podría decirte cara a cara, pero bueno. Además, se supone que estoy estudiando para ese estúpido examen de inglés que tengo mañana orz._

_¡Por cierto, el entrenador dijo que puedes volver al equipo de fútbol! ¿No es genial? Vamos a ganar la copa este año, te lo digo. Entonces, la próxima práctica es el martes después de la escuela. Vayamos juntos y luego tomemos un helado o algo (aunque probablemente nos regañarían si el entrenador se entera)._

_-Preguntándose-qué-demonios-es-un-pretérito-sobre-el-novio-H_

✉

Para ser sincero, Donghae piensa que estas últimas tres semanas que pasó como novio de Hyukjae han sido maravillosas. Aunque todavía tienen la necesidad de discutir todo el tiempo como nadie en el mundo, el hecho de que  _él_  tenga el privilegio de besar estos deliciosos labios regordetes y ser abrazado por esos cálidos y fuertes brazos lo hace creer que probablemente sea el chico más afortunado en esta vida.

Y está muy,  _muy_  contento de darse cuenta de que Hyukjae parece compartir exactamente los mismos sentimientos, a juzgar por la forma en que no quiere soltarle la cintura y está presionando amorosamente besos suaves en su frente.

Excepto que están en medio de la biblioteca de la escuela, y que la mitad de los estudiantes los están mirando y que se supone que Donghae está trabajando en un resumen de Historia en este momento.

—Hyukjae —sisea, mientras siente un fuerte pecho presionando contra su espalda—. Mantén tus manos quietas.

—No te preocupes por mí —el pelirrojo murmura casualmente y acaricia con su nariz la sensible piel de su cuello, lo que lo lleva a suspirar de satisfacción—. Solo haz lo que necesites hacer.

—Necesito  _trabajar_  —responde Donghae—. Y definitivamente  _no_  estás ayudando. ¡Ve a molestar a alguien más!

Un gemido es su respuesta, antes de sentir que Hyukaje se endereza detrás de él. —Bien —hace un pequeño puchero y de mala gana lo suelta—. No eres divertido, ¿lo sabes?

—Te veré más tarde, y luego podrás acurrucarte conmigo todo lo que quieras —pone los ojos en blanco, pero no puede ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que tira de su labio.

—Hmm, entonces está bien —el pelirrojo emite con una brillante sonrisa.

Satisfecho, Donghae se da vuelta y estira una mano para agarrar un libro, cuando siente que unos dedos de repente aprietan un puñado de su trasero. Grita, se da la vuelta y esconde su trasero detrás de sus manos.

 _—¡¿Qué carajo?!_ —le susurra.

—Solo probando lo que es mío —sonríe seductoramente, luego se aleja casualmente mientras silba.

_—...qué._

✉

—Ming —Kyuhyun llama—. Es invierno, ¿no?

—Uh, creo que es así, ¿sí? —Sungmin frunce el ceño tiernamente, mientras golpea la punta de su bolígrafo en su libro de matemáticas.

—Entonces, ¿ _por qué demonios_  se siente que Hyukjae y Donghae están en celo, dime? ¿No se supone que es durante la  _primavera_? ¿Temporada de amor y toda esa mierda?

Suspirando pesadamente, se desploma en su silla y mira a medias a la pareja que está al otro lado de la biblioteca.

Es muy vergonzoso ser sus amigos hoy en día.

✉

Cuando la campana finalmente suena al final del tercer período de la tarde, y después de algunas luchas para meter sus cosas en su bolso (lo que hace que Donghae sisee peligrosamente) y luego salir corriendo hacia la escalera, el estudiante castaño  _finalmente_  empuja a su novio contra la pared y su boca se estrella contra la suya en un beso devastador. No puede creer cuánto ha estado esperando  _este_  momento en particular desde la noche anterior, y siente una pequeña parte de su frustración satisfecha por la forma en que Hyukjae tararea de satisfacción e inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro se pregunta ociosamente si no está siendo demasiado brusco con él, pero cuando los labios gruesos se separan y le dan la bienvenida a su lengua con entusiasmo, se da cuenta de que  _no_  le importa. Se siente bien,  _demasiado bien,_ tener sus músculos rosados y húmedos entrelazándose furiosamente y curvandose juntos en una danza impaciente, mientras los hábiles dedos se enroscan alrededor de su nuca e intentan acercarlo aún más, hasta que su cuerpo se ajusta apretadamente uno contra el otro. Un gemido sale de la boca de Hyukjae cuando agarra su cintura, luego comienza a mordisquear y lamer sus hinchados labios rojos. Su beso se calienta cada vez más, ya que descaradamente continúan vagando con sus lenguas dentro de la caverna caliente del otro.

Resulta cada vez más difícil respirar, pero eso es probablemente lo último que les preocupa, y lo único que pueden registrar es la forma en que curiosamente recorren sus manos a lo largo del cuerpo del otro, liberando respiraciones temblorosas y gemidos cuando se encuentran con áreas sensibles. Sin embargo, los labios de Hyukjae dejan los suyos, lo que lo lleva a quejarse en protesta, hasta que los siente arrastrando besos ligeros a lo largo de su mandíbula y hasta su oreja. Temblando levemente, deja escapar un jadeo silencioso cuando los dientes muerden la piel de un tramo de su cuello y chupan seductoramente, hasta que probablemente deja una marca de color morado oscuro. Luego, sus caderas rozan accidentalmente contra las suyas, provocando que ambos gimen ruidosamente, antes de frotar ansiosamente su entrepierna dura y vestida una contra la otra (la decencia es lo último en lo que piensan, para ser honesto).

Y Donghae está  _tan_  listo para desnudarse en la puta escalera  _ahora mismo_ , porque Hyukjae es tan  _jodidamente_   _bueno_  en estas seducciones, y realmente necesita...

Pero antes de que pueda agarrar el cuello de su novio y arrastrarlo a un baño vacío, suena la campana por segunda vez y les dice que el segundo período está por comenzar. Parpadeando un poco aturdido, Hyukjae levanta la cabeza y frunce un poco el ceño, provocando cariño y sentimientos fuertes que todavía no se atreve a señalar para apretar las agallas de Donghae

—Mierda —murmura el pelirrojo—. Tengo clase.

_¡Espera, ¿en serio me vas a dejar con una erección en este momento?!_

El mayor se ve abatido por un momento, antes de mirar a su novio y darle una sonrisa radiante que es todo dientes y encías. —Bueno, ¡hasta luego, nene! —exclama alegremente, como si no se hubiera  _frotado_  contra él.

_—Qué mierda..._

Antes de que Donghae pueda terminar su oración y patearlo (¡qué grosero puede ser ese bastardo, en serio!), Hyukjae se inclina y presiona un beso amoroso en sus labios, uno que tiene los dedos de los pies curvados de placer y las mejillas ardiendo en vergüenza tímida. Una mano suave le quita un par de mechones marrones de la frente, antes de lanzarle una sonrisa cegadora y de encías, y Hyukjae ya está corriendo hacia su próxima clase.

Como Hyukjae puede cambiar de una bestia hormonal al novio más dulce que haya existido, Donghae nunca lo entenderá.

✉

 **Descerebrado-Hae:** _estás haciendo esto a propósito_

 **Homúnculo-Hyuk:** _no sé de qué estás hablando~_

 **Descerebrado-Hae:** _POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ HE ESTADO LUCIENDO BOLAS AZULES TODA LA SEMANA PASADA NO JUEGUES CON MI PENE JODIDO IMBÉCIL YOH_

 **Homúnculo-Hyuk:** _jaja, soy tan bueno en esto_

 **Descerebrado-Hae:** _¿Estás jodiéndome?_

 **Homúnculo-Hyuk:** _< 3_

 **Descerebrado-Hae:** _..._

 **Descerebrado-Hae:** _... <3_

✉

—Eres lindo —Hyukjae se ríe mientras besa suavemente los labios de Donghae y lo abraza con fuerza—. ¿Realmente quieres tanto mi cuerpo?

— _No..._ —responde inmediatamente—. Tal vez —murmura con el ceño fruncido en conflicto—. No lo sé.

—Hmm, yo también te quiero —murmura el otro y mordisquea seductoramente el lóbulo de su oreja—. No te preocupes por eso. Sabes que la mayoría de la gente pensaría que estamos más en esto por el sexo que por los sentimientos, ¿verdad? Lo cual no es cierto, en caso de que aún no te hayas dado cuenta —afirma con seriedad después, haciendo que el corazón de Donghae se agite de alegría.

—Al diablo —inhala tristemente y trata de ocultar su sonrojo—. Es obvio que estás completamente loco por mí, y no es que sea su problema, ¿verdad? Me has estado provocando por días, de todos modos. Todo es tu culpa.

—Sin embargo, no diría que estoy loco —Hyukjae frunce un poco el ceño, pero no duda en pasar la punta de su nariz por la de Donghae—. Suena demasiado patético.

—Siempre mejor que obsesionado.

—Bueno... está bien —hace un puchero y luego lo besa una vez más, y tararea suavemente cuando Donghae suspira contento—. Pero entonces, ¿alguna vez has pensado que la frustración sexual generalmente después significa mejor sexo?

Burlándose de él, Donghae le estrecha sus ojos y esconde la cara en su hombro, antes de que empiece a quejarse malhumorado, —Todo lo que estoy pensando en este momento es cómo se sentiría tener tu pene en mi culo. Entonces, o lo  _haces_ , o voy a comprar un juguete sexual y te voy a echar en una alcantarilla.

—Siempre dices las mejores palabras, nene.

 


	23. Chapter 23

A pesar del hecho de que el invierno se está acercando cada vez más, y de que se siente un poco más reacio a salir todos los días, Hyukjae se da cuenta rápidamente de que quedarse en su casa y no hacer nada como la mierda perezosa que sigue siendo también significa no poder encontrarse con su novio. Lo que significa que incluso si hace viento o llueve sin parar, y que su cama literalmente le ruega que se quede un poco más (y nunca se mueva nuevamente), siempre termina sacando su gordo trasero de la cama en algún momento.

Y Donghae siempre comienza a acosarlo con mensajes de texto si no es el primero en enviarle uno, de todos modos.

De hecho, casi un mes después de haberse convertido oficialmente en novios, Hyukjae continúa descubriendo muchos lados diferentes de él, y realmente no puede tener suficiente. Incluso si Donghae puede ser tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y perderlo un poco entre todas las nuevas facetas que le muestra todos los días, el estudiante pelirrojo nunca ha sido tan serio al decir que nunca quiere dejarlo ir. El hecho de que puede ser ingenioso, travieso y malcriado, por mucho que también pueda actuar lindo y pegajoso, solo aumenta sus innumerables encantos y nunca deja de hacer que su corazón palpite tan fuerte como lo hizo la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que lo quería completamente para él.

Por supuesto, el único inconveniente es que ahora se ha convertido en un completo cursi frente a las tonterías de su novio.

Incluso ahora, mientras están sentados en la biblioteca y estudiando para su próximo examen de Historia, todo lo que Hyukjae puede hacer es mirar fijamente al estudiante castaño. Sus piernas están cómodamente enredadas debajo de la mesa, cálida comodidad a pesar del frío y las innumerables datos que tienen que aprender para la próxima semana. Él está murmurando por lo bajo en concentración, mientras un pequeño ceño frunce sus cejas y sus dientes muerden cuidadosamente su labio inferior. Hay algo tan entrañable en verlo tan concentrado en su tarea, tan estudioso cuando generalmente es el primero para estar listo en quedarse y no hacer nada (después de todo, hay una razón por la que encajan tan bien), y eso solo calienta su corazón.

Su tarea completamente olvidada frente a él, Hyukjae solo puede mirar a su novio con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios, y preguntarse si alguna vez va a poner sus cosas en orden y dejar de actuar como un cachorro tan azotado.

Luego, como si acabara de leer sus pensamientos, Donghae levanta la cabeza y parpadea lindamente hacia él, antes de que un pequeño puchero jalen sus labios hacia abajo.

— _Hyukkie_  —se queja suavemente, para asegurarse de no molestar a los otros estudiantes.

 _Y ahí va la montaña rusa y todas las mariposas._ Siente que las piernas de Donghae se presionan un poco más contra las suyas, y su corazón comienza a latir al ritmo familiar que necesita cada vez que quiere acerca a su novio a sus brazos y sofocarlo con todas las sensaciones que ha acumulado dentro.

—¿Qué? —responde con el mismo tono y se inclina ligeramente, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

Una sonrisa brillante se envía en su dirección, antes de que Donghae hable con voz exigente —¿Haz mi tarea de matemáticas, por favor?

Pero bueno, Hyukjae piensa con un suspiro y obedientemente quita el cuaderno de su novio de su lugar.  _Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambiarán._

✉

Bueno, de todos modos no es que no le guste.

 _De hecho,_ piensa con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras termina la tercera ecuación de Donghae (aún faltan doce).  _Realmente_ , realmente  _le gusta mucho._

✉

_Hyukkie,_

_¡Hola piropos! Entonces seré Burger King y tú serás McDonald's. Lo haré a mi manera, y te encantará._

_Ahora deja de molestarme o juro que haré algo muy lamentable. O no, porque apuesto todo lo que tengo a que te encantará. Ja._

_¿¿De Verdad?? ¿Dijo que estoy de vuelta en el equipo? Oh, Dios mío, es increíble :D No puedo esperar al próximo partido y mostrarle al imbécil de Dongwoo quién es el puto jefe. Quiero decir, ¿quién demonios se cree que es? Argh, ahora me estoy enojando :(_

_Ah, y vi a Siwon más temprano. Le conté sobre el regreso del equipo, y estaba tan emocionado que me abrazó y gritó en mis oídos. Así que lo rechacé y le dije que tenía novio. Y me dio un discurso de treinta minutos sobre cómo no voy a ir al cielo cuando muera, y toda esa mierda._

_Dime otra vez ¿por qué este chico es nuestro amigo?_

_-Tu-bebé-a-quien-no-le-importa-si-se-va-al-infierno~_

_P.D: Apuesto a que probablemente estás gritando como una fangirl en este momento. Jajaja, yo también soy bueno bromeando (incluso si es un tipo diferente de bleh), imbécil cruel._

✉

—Entonces, ¿cuándo invitas a tu nueva novia cenar? —le pregunta emocionada la madre de Donghae.

Ahogado con su bocado de carne, levanta la cabeza y la mira como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loca.

_¡¿Novia...?!_

_Ah, claro, no saben que soy bi._

—¿Hablas en serio en este momento? —dice sin comprender y trata de ocultar su nerviosismo—.  _Nunca_. Solo vas a avergonzarme y asustarla.

Frente a él, su padre frunce el ceño un poco indignado y toma un trozo de carne del plato principal con sus palillos. —¿Por qué? —lo mira antes de meterse la comida en la boca—. Eso no fue un problema cuando comenzaste a salir con esa chica Gyuri el año pasado.

—Sí —se burla Donghae con un exagerado giro de los ojos—. Eso fue porque realmente  _quería_  asustarla.

Con una sonrisa orgullosa que se extiende sobre sus labios, toma un sorbo indiferente de su refresco (no importa lo que su madre tenga que decir,  _necesita_  tomar su gaseosa al menos una vez al día) y emite un silbido posesivo. —Y planeo mantener a Hyuk... quiero decir, mi  _novia_  cerca por un tiempo más. Así que gracias, pero no, gracias.

Su madre parpadea maravillada ante él, antes de sonreír conscientemente y con entusiasmo pellizca su mejilla regordeta, ganándole un grito. —Sabes lo que todos dicen —tararea inocentemente—. Comienzas por agradar a alguien, y terminas con tres hijos y una casa. ¡Buen trabajo, hijo!

Ante eso, Donghae balbucea incoherentemente y se ahoga con su comida.

_—¡Mamá!_

✉

 **Descerebrado-Hae:** hola <3

 **Descerebrado-Hae:** mi madre está loca.

 **Homúnculo-Hyuk:** hola nene <3

 **Homúnculo-Hyuk:**  ¿por qué?

 **Descerebrado-Hae:** quería que te invitara a cenar.

 **Homúnculo-Hyuk:**  y?

 **Descerebrado-Hae:**  mis padres son raros, te asustaran :'( Y solo imagina que fueran //tus// padres invitándome.

 **Homúnculo-Hyuk:**  ...eww no, gracias. Eso sería tan jodidamente vergonzoso. Pero tampoco me asustarían de ti, creo <3

 **Descerebrado-Hae:**  eres tan patéticamente tierno, Lee Hyukjae. Deja de pensar mal. De todos modos, ¿qué haces?

 **Homúnculo-Hyuk:** estoy solo en casa, así que supongo que debería hacer algo salvaje y romper toda la casa, pero estoy demasiado cansado y perezoso, así que solo estoy en la cama y hablando contigo.

 **Homúnculo-Hyuk:**  y te gusta mi ternura de todos modos

 **Descerebrado-Hae:**  ...cierto <3

✉

—¿Así que estás solo en casa? —pregunta Donghae con curiosidad mientras pasa suavemente los dedos por los mechones rojos de su novio.

Acostado cómodamente en un banco del pasillo principal de la escuela, Hyukjae abre un ojo desde donde su cabeza descansa sobre su regazo, luego asiente y tararea perezosamente. Un ronroneo contento deja sus labios regordetes cuando los dedos de Donghae frotan suavemente su cuero cabelludo, antes de suspirar felizmente y girarse de lado hasta que se enfrenta a su estómago.

—Sí —finalmente responde, su voz suena un poco somnolienta—. Sin embargo, deberían volver esta noche. Probablemente alrededor de la medianoche o algo así. Mi hermana está en Japón con algunos amigos hasta el final de la semana, así que no hay nadie en casa.

—¿Por qué? —finalmente anuncia un segundo después, cuando todo lo que obtiene de Donghae es un zumbido pensativo, y se apoya en sus manos hasta que la punta de su nariz roza la suya. Sus ojos de un solo párpado todavía están medio cerrados en lo que parece una leve somnolencia, a pesar del hecho de que ya ha pasado el mediodía y que tienen clase en menos de quince minutos. Su cabeza está ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, mientras que su cabello rojo está despeinado por las suaves caricias que Donghae le dio, lo que lo hace ver como si acabara de despertarse.

Sintiendo que su corazón se apretaba un poco ante la vista hermosa y atractiva, el estudiante castaño se muerde el labio inferior y se inclina, presionando un largo beso en estos labios regordetes que tanto ha apreciado. Un suspiro de satisfacción se libera contra su boca, antes de que se besen lánguidamente, las lenguas se curvan y entrelazan perezosamente mientras sueltan suaves gemidos en el aire.

Cómo algunas personas sin cerebro podrían incluso  _pensar_  que  _Hyukjae_ , de todas las personas, era  _feo_  está completamente más allá de él. Porque no importa con qué perspectiva lo mire, es muy probable que sea uno de los chicos más guapos que haya conocido en su corta vida (después de sí mismo, por supuesto). Además, el hecho de que es tan amable, cariñoso y lindo, y tantas otras cosas que hacen que su corazón se hinche un poco más cada vez, solo le da otra razón para quererlo tanto.

Y sinceramente, Donghae nunca ha querido a alguien tanto como quiere a Hyukjae.

Suspirando por lo bajo y dándose cuenta de lo afortunado que es en realidad, le da una última caricia a la lengua de Hyukjae antes de que este se separe y le sonríe con ojos brillantes, como si supiera  _exactamente_  lo que está pensando en este momento.

—Entonces —dice casualmente y sugestivamente mueve las cejas—. ¿Quieres venir después de la escuela? Ya sabes, para que podamos hacer algunas tareas. O algo.

Una sonrisa propia se extiende sobre sus delgados labios, Donghae lo jala en un beso que es  _mucho_  más apasionado y los deja a ambos sin aliento, y luego se ríe. —De acuerdo. O  _algo_.

✉

Después de haber estudiado un poco (todavía tienen ese examen de Historia, después de todo (¿por qué demonios te ves tan sorprendido?)) y que la posibilidad de acostarse en la cama se volvió mucho más interesante que solo recordar un montón de datos de todos modos, nunca los usarán en toda su vida, los dos muchachos ahora están tumbados perezosamente sobre el colchón de Hyukjae. Están viendo una película de Disney que su novio ha insistido en poner, estirado de costado con las extremidades enredadas debajo de las cálidas mantas. La espalda de Donghae está cómodamente presionada contra su pecho mientras sus brazos están apretados alrededor de su cintura, suaves mechones de cabello castaño que le hacen cosquillas en la barbilla cada vez que se ríe de las partes divertidas.

Sus ojos miraban distraídamente la televisión donde un estúpido príncipe está tratando de atraer a la princesa a su cama (bueno, así es como lo ve, al menos), Hyukjae suspira contento y ligeramente inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, antes de recorrer suavemente con la punta de su nariz a lo largo del cuello del castaño, que tiembla un poco pero no se mueve. Encontrando esta manera más entretenida que la película que se está reproduciendo actualmente, sonríe con picardía y experimentalmente pasa las manos arriba y abajo de la cintura, luego las baja hasta las caderas antes de colocarlas seductoramente sobre sus fuertes muslos. Donghae se retuerce un poco contra él y sonríe satisfecho, antes de presionar un fuerte beso detrás de su oreja y comenzar a chupar la piel bronceada. Un jadeo y una inclinación de la cabeza para un mejor acceso es su recompensa, silenciosamente pidiéndole más. Mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la vista deliciosa, comienza lánguidamente a lamer y morder el pequeño tramo de piel, mientras sus manos aprietan sus muslos una vez más y se acercan imposiblemente a la entrepierna de Donghae.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va la película, hmm? —le pregunta en broma, a pesar del hecho de que está tan caliente e incómodo como probablemente lo esté.

—Mejorará si no dejas de hacer lo que estás haciendo en este momento —es la atrevida réplica que Hyukjae consigue, antes de que un generoso culo se presione contra su pene endurecido, lo que lo llevó a gemir ante la maravillosa presión.

— _Joder_  —sisea y aprieta las caderas de Donghae un poco más, enterrando su rostro en su cuello mientras comienza a apretar su erección contra los dos globos vestidos.

Un gemido entrecortado le responde, antes de que el castaño incline su cabeza y atrape su boca con un beso caliente que hace que la lujuria cruje en su cuerpo. Los gemidos salen desde el fondo de su garganta cuando Hyukjae fuerza sus labios a abrirse y rápidamente encuentra su lengua, solo para chuparla profusamente. Quejándose por lo bajo, Donghae le da una mirada sensual que casi le quita la ropa y le muerde con fuerza el labio inferior.

—¿Por fin me vas a hacer sentir bien? —ronronea seductoramente—. Porque estoy rompiendo totalmente contigo si no lo haces.

Hyukjae se ríe sin aliento, sintiendo la necesidad se volvió más fuerte y se instaló firmemente en la parte inferior del estómago, tirando sin piedad de su pene endurecido. —No te preocupes —murmura y rápidamente le da la vuelta, hasta que Donghae está a horcajadas sobre sus caderas con un gruñido satisfecho—. Te haré sentir más que solo  _bien_.

Sus manos se escabullen bajo el dobladillo de su camisa y rozan provocadoramente contra la piel cálida, ganándole un gemido de necesidad al contacto de sus dedos fríos que recorren las deliciosas curvas de su cuerpo. —Ya veremos sobre eso —piensa que lo oye murmurar, antes de que su boca vuelva a presionarse.

Besándolo lo más fuerte que pudo, Donghae inconscientemente comienza a moler su erección vestida contra la suya, dándoles exactamente la fricción que ambos están rogando. Gimiendo ante las débiles pero inmensamente satisfactorias ondas de placer que se ciernen sobre él, Hyukjae agita los ojos. Gruñendo y gimiendo, todo al mismo tiempo, frota sensualmente los fuertes muslos que le envuelven la cintura y le da un fuerte golpe en las caderas.

—Dios,  _no pares_ —sisea Donghae y ansiosamente junta sus penes duros como una roca, jadeando ante la sensación áspera de la mezclilla frotando su dura longitud.

Levantan las caderas al mismo ritmo frenético y comparten un beso sensual con la boca abierta, sus labios nunca entran en contacto mientras que solo su lengua curiosa se desliza y se enreda. Los sorbos obscenos resuenan en la habitación tranquila, mientras su respiración se vuelve rápida y corta. Cada uno de sus empujes envía destellos crudos de placer que correr por su columna vertebral, antes de quedar cómodamente en algún lugar entre su pene y su corazón. Los deja completamente sin aliento y necesitados de más, solo queriendo que esa sensación electrizante se intensifique y los hagan ver estrellas.

Donghae se endereza en su regazo y, por lo tanto, aplica un poco más de presión sobre su órgano duro, lo que lo lleva a gemir desesperadamente. Solo sonriendo, el castaño abre seductoramente su camisa, hasta que su pecho cincelado queda expuesto. Mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras una afición indefinible se extiende a través de él, Hyukjae inmediatamente pasa una mano por sus abdominales perfectos, ya que la necesidad de sentir más se apodera de sus entrañas. Con los ojos aleteando por el cálido toque, el joven quita ansiosamente el tejido de sus hombros antes de inclinarse nuevamente y mordisquea seductoramente labios, sus movimientos de cadera nunca se detienen.

La ropa se arroja lentamente de la cama, las manos curiosas tratan de tocar lo que el otro tiene para ofrecer y encuentran áreas sensibles que sacan largos gemidos de sus labios rojos e hinchados. Ahorrando un breve pensamiento para agarrar un condón y un poco de lubricante, Hyukjae los voltea una vez más hasta que está sobre su novio. Una sincera sonrisa se extendió por sus labios regordetes, pasa la punta de su nariz por la sien de Donghae y tira provocadoramente del dobladillo de su bóxer, ganando un gemido impaciente. Las fuertes uñas luego le rozan la espalda, provocando un gemido ahogado desde el fondo de su garganta mientras arquea la espalda.

—No juegues conmigo —gruñe Donghae peligrosamente—.  _Ahora_  no.

Con un murmullo de agradecimiento, Hyukjae asiente sin decir una palabra y le da un beso suave, uno que el otro está ansioso por regresar. Sus dedos finalmente se enganchan debajo del elástico de su calzoncillo, antes de retirarlos lentamente hasta que la punta de un pene rojo sobresale de la tela. Dando una dulce lamida a los delgados labios de Donghae, finalmente envía su última ropa al suelo y presiona su cuerpo desnudo.

— _Joder_  —se queja y entierra su rostro en la curva de su cuello, mientras pasa la mano por las caderas de Donghae en algo increíblemente cercano a la adoración—. Joder, joder... Donghae, por favor, por favor... Necesito follarte ahora mismo, por favor... eres tan jodidamente hermoso...  _Donghae..._

—Sí,  _sí_  —Donghae jadea y dobla apresuradamente las piernas, chupando una última vez el labio inferior antes de que él se separe—.  _Hyukkie..._

Hyukjae sonríe y siente su cuerpo temblar de deseo, observando la sensual y hermosa vista con un cálido tirón en el corazón, antes de alcanzar el lubricante y cubrir sus dedos con el líquido frío. Y en poco tiempo, ambos gimen cuando tres dedos están enterrados dentro de su culo apretado, mientras los muslos gruesos intentan extenderse aún más.

Con los ojos aleteando ante el asalto de placer que lo lleva cuando el otro acurruca sus dedos adentro, Donghae agita sus ojos y aprieta lentamente, antes de que finalmente lo golpeepara que _apresure las putas cosas si no quieres que se vaya a una tienda de sexo._

Y debido a que Hyukjae ciertamente no puede permitirse esta posibilidad, hace exactamente eso y saca sus dedos, ganando un gemido necesitado, antes de ponerse un condón y sisea ante la sensación de frío que envuelve su pene ardiente. Exhalando temblorosamente, se coloca en la entrada preparada y mira hambriento el agujero rosa, antes de empujar lentamente.

—Oh,  _Dios_  mío —Donghae suspira contento y pecaminosamente rueda las caderas—. Tan  _bueno_...

Sus brazos se escabullen alrededor de sus hombros y lo atraen hacia sí, hasta que se besan lánguidamente e intentan derramar todas las emociones que aún no se atreven a señalar en ese único beso. Luego, con una súplica murmurada y una presión alrededor de sus bolas que se vuelve insoportable, Hyukjae se mueve experimentalmente por primera vez, sacando largos gemidos de ambos. E incapaz de contenerse más, con las manos en las caderas y las uñas clavadas en los huesos de sus caderas,  _finalmente folla_  las paredes apretadas que lo rodean.

Se siente bien,  _tan jodidamente increíblemente bien,_ y todo lo que puede hacer es follar a Donghae sin pensarlo lo más fuerte que pueda. Paredes apretadas presionan alrededor de su eje duro y parecen literalmente succionarlo, frotando alrededor de su carne sensible y provocando gemidos sensuales que escapan de sus labios abiertos. Toda su fuerza fluye hacia sus caderas mientras todo su mundo se nubla con un placer abrumador y la necesidad de hacer que su amante se sienta tan jodidamente  _genial_  como él en este momento.

Con un jadeo estrangulado, Donghae echa la cabeza hacia atrás, su rostro contraído por el dolor y el placer. Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro, intenta desesperadamente llevarlo aún más adentro, deseando desesperadamente que toque ese punto que hace que las estrellas exploten debajo de sus párpados. Largos gemidos y gruñidos de placer dejan sus labios rojos e hinchados cuando el peso pesado dentro de él finalmente lo hace sentir completo, como si siempre hubiera estado buscando ese tipo de sensación,  _por Hyukjae,_ se da cuenta. Alivia toda la presión de sus hombros que no se ha dado cuenta que tenía, dejándolo sin aliento y mareado. El placer se precipita a través de su cuerpo caliente y se estrella desordenadamente alrededor de su corazón y su pene, incitándolo a gemir y enterrar su rostro en el hombro de su amante. Luego, siente que la punta de su pene duro golpea con dureza ese punto dentro de él que hace que su mundo se ponga patas arriba, y las insoportables llamas de fuego lo consumen de adentro hacia afuera. Comienza desde la parte inferior de su estómago y se extiende a lo largo de todo su cuerpo tembloroso, asentándose y tirando cómodamente de su pene.

 _—¡Oh, mi jodido Dios!_ —gritó, arqueando la espalda en un ángulo desconocido.

—Joder, Donghae —Hyukjae respira y chupa su mandíbula—. Eres tan jodidamente hermoso —jadea ruidosamente por aire mientras continúa golpeando su pene con fuerza en su culo, mirándolo y disfrutando plenamente de la expresión de puro placer en su rostro.

Gruñendo ruidosamente, entierra su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Donghae y mueve sus caderas aún más rápido, hasta que golpean eróticamente contra el culo carnoso estrellándose juntos, ganando un fuerte grito que probablemente despierte a todo el vecindario.

Con un gemido desesperado, la mano de Donghae alcanza impacientemente su pene rojo y descuidado. Gimiendo más fuerte de lo que recuerda haberlo hecho, pasa sus dedos por su eje duro e inmediatamente se masturba, brusca y rápidamente. Siguiendo el ritmo frenético de los deliciosos empujes de Hyukjae, bombea su pene con los ojos entreabiertos nublados con nada más que fuertes sentimientos y lujuria por el pelirrojo que actualmente folla su culo.

Mirando fijamente a Donghae complaciéndose con ojos llenos de lujuria, Hyukjae mueve sus caderas hacia adelante cada vez más frenéticamente, mientras siente que su final se acerca. La visión de su amante masturbándose con una expresión tan feliz, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás con puro placer, lo hace sentir mareado y aumenta la necesidad de darle aún  _más._

Y en un golpe duro en particular, Donghae no puede aguantar más cuando golpea fuertemente su próstata nuevamente, y finalmente se corre,  _fuerte_. El pelirrojo se ahoga cuando las paredes aprietan abruptamente a su alrededor y empuja su pene dentro tan profundo como puede, mientras sus ojos giran.

— _Joder_  —sisea en voz baja—. Tan jodidamente  _apretado._

Solo logra empujar nuevamente un par de veces, antes de correrse en el condón con largos chorros y un gemido desenfrenado. Colapsando al lado de Donghae, solo tiene la fuerza para sacar y arrojar su condón en un contenedor cercano, antes de que lo abrace amorosamente y lo bese suavemente en la sien. Por un momento, todo lo que se puede escuchar es su jadeo y el ruido sordo de su corazón, antes de que Hyukjae suspira temblorosamente ante los temblores de placer que aún lo sacuden.

—¿Donghae? —dice suavemente.

—¿Hmm ...? —el otro responde adormilado, acurrucándose en sus brazos y suspirando contento mientras besa su clavícula.

Hyukjae sonríe ante su ternura, antes de sacudir levemente su cabeza y acariciar su nariz contra su nariz, ganando un gemido cansado. —...nada.

_Solo creo que podría estar enamorado de ti._

✉

 **Papá:** _¿uh hijo...?_

 **Papá:** _¿ya es seguro subir? Porque realmente queremos ir a la cama ahora, pero ustedes lo han estado haciendo durante la última hora...?_

 


	24. Chapter 24

El primer pitido de la alarma de su teléfono es lo que despierta a Donghae a la mañana siguiente, quien gruñe con cansancio mientras lo alcanza y con impaciencia lo apaga. Satisfecho cuando la quietud prevalece en el dormitorio una vez más, bosteza en silencio y frunce la nariz, mientras perezosamente se quita la somnolencia de los ojos con las manos apretadas. Cuando suelta un pequeño gemido y estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza, y un dolor incómodo pero agradable se extiende alrededor de la parte baja de su espalda, siente un cuerpo cálido curvado a su lado, mientras que los brazos fuertes se envuelven posesivamente alrededor de su cintura y una pierna ha sido arrojada descuidadamente sobre sus caderas. Un poco desorientado, mira hacia abajo sorprendido, hasta que reconoce de inmediato los rasgos afilados y hermosos que se relajan con el sueño. Una suave sonrisa se extiende sobre sus delgados labios, observa la forma en que Hyukjae inconscientemente trata de acercarlo aún más, sus labios separarados y su rostro enterrado en su hombro, respiraciones húmedas cosquilleando su piel.

Con un zumbido perezoso, Donghae rueda pesadamente sobre su costado hasta que tiene a su novio acurrucado en sus brazos y besa suavemente su frente. Levantando una mano, pasa lentamente los dedos por los mechones rojos, antes de decir en voz baja su nombre y tratar de despertarlo.

—Hyukkie —murmura y toca la mandíbula con la punta de su nariz—. Hyukkie, despierta. Tenemos escuela.

Un incoherentes carraspeo seguido de una respuesta quejumbrosa  _no quiero_ , lo que lo llevó a fruncir un poco el ceño. Poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia su novio, Donghae rápidamente golpea su trasero y se gana un aullido satisfactorio. —Date prisa —dice con severidad—. Vamos a llegar tarde.

—¿Por qué eres tan molesto a esta hora del día? —Hyukjae se queja mientras entierra su rostro en la curva de su cuello—. Déjame dormir.

—No puedo hacerlo —es su respuesta inmediata, antes de que se levante de la cama y vaya a buscar su ropa que cayó al suelo la noche anterior—. Date prisa —repite después—. No voy a bajar sin ti si tus padres todavía están aquí.

 _Sí_ , porque el hecho de que estos mismos  _padres_  los hayan escuchado teniendo sexo claramente no ayuda a su caso, piensa sombríamente y lanza una mirada malhumorada en dirección a Hyukjae.  _Pasó de causar una primera impresión._

Solo parpadeandole con sus ojos de un solo párpado todavía muy nublados por la somnolencia, este último rueda sobre su estómago con un gemido y frota el costado de su cara contra la almohada. Incapaz de detener la sonrisa cariñosa que se extiende en su rostro una vez más, Donghae se deja caer sobre la cama y lo mira, sintiendo una oleada familiar de algo que aún no es lo suficientemente valiente como para presionar sus agallas, antes de inclinarse y darle un beso largo. Un ronroneo feliz es su recompensa, antes de que los labios regordetes se muevan casualmente a lo largo de los suyos, y hagan que su corazón palpite increíblemente más rápido ante los sentimientos abrumadores que se vierten en ese simple beso. Jadeando un poco a pesar de la timidez de su beso, Donghae siente que sus mejillas se calientan ligeramente sin comprender completamente la razón por la cual cuando se endereza lentamente, incapaz de responder con la sinceridad que brilla dentro de los orbes del pelirrojo.

—¿Oye Donghae? —el último dice suavemente y distraídamente junta sus dedos en la cama.

—¿Qué? —responde con un tono igualmente bajo, y siente que Hyukjae está a punto de contarle un secreto que nunca ha compartido con nadie más que él.

Una sonrisa brillante y cegadora que abarca todos los dientes y las encías, y que lo enamora perdidamente, se lanza en su dirección antes de que chillé lindamente. —Sabes que realmente,  _realmente_  me gustas, ¿verdad?

Donghae jura que su corazón se detiene un poco ante eso, a pesar de la cantidad de veces que ha escuchado exactamente las mismas palabras provenientes de la boca de otras personas. Pero es  _Hyukjae_ , se da cuenta, y eso es lo que hace que todo sea muy diferente, muy  _especial_.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —se ríe a carcajadas y le pellizca la cintura, ganándose un grito indignado. Luego, cuando Hyukjae hace un puchero en su dirección y se queja de personas desagradecidas que no saben cómo captar el humor, finalmente anuncia un murmullo avergonzado—... también yo.

✉

Es otro día frío que hace que los dos novios se escondan de nuevo en la biblioteca. A medida que las vacaciones se acercan, también es el caso de los exámenes universitarios, lo que significa que la mayoría de las personas mayores pasan su tiempo libre estudiando.

Y esto es exactamente lo que están haciendo Hyukjae y Donghae en este momento, los dos sentados en la mesa en un rincón vacío de la biblioteca con sus libros desparramados a su alrededor.

—...¿Oye Hyuk? —una voz suave luego rompe el silencio.

Mirando hacia arriba desde el desorden incomprensible que se supone que son sus notas de literatura coreana, Hyukjae tararea distraídamente y presiona su pierna un poco más cerca de la suya, lo que sin palabras lo incita a hablar.

Una mirada en conflicto arruga la frente de Donghae por un segundo, antes de que finalmente pronuncie. —Creo... creo que debería decírselo a mis padres. Sobre... quiero decir, sobre ti.

Esta vez, es Hyukjae quien frunce el ceño en incomprensión, ya que finalmente se da por vencido con su tarea y se enfoca completamente en el castaño. —¿Sobre mí? —repite tontamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir?  ¿Todavía no saben de mí?

Una mirada tímida destella detrás de los ojos redondos de Donghae mientras se muerde el labio inferior, antes de hacer pucheros en su dirección y jugar distraídamente con el dobladillo de su manga. —Bueno, técnicamente —murmura avergonzado—. Solo piensan que tengo  _novia_. Ya te dije que tengo miedo de salir con ellos, incluso si sé que tienen sus dudas. Es solo que no tengo idea de cómo van a reaccionar, ¿sabes? ¿Qué pasa si papá se enoja o se decepciona? —hace una mueca físicamente al pensarlo, luego exhala cansado y lo mira—. No te enojes conmigo, Hyukkie —dice con una linda voz—. Y deberías estar agradecido, de todos modos. Estoy haciendo esto porque realmente me preocupo por ti y quiero que sepan de ti.

Sintiendo una leve decepción arrastrarse en él, Hyukjae mira sin palabras el brillo inseguro que está firmemente establecido en sus ojos, y de repente recuerda esa noche cuando su novio le dijo temblorosamente que la razón por la que dejó el equipo de fútbol fue porque su padre se había enfermado de cáncer. Afortunadamente, los médicos lograron curarlo y ahora está tan fuerte como un caballo, pero es obvio que Donghae todavía está preocupado por él.

Es por eso que Hyukjae en realidad no se molesta por eso, se da cuenta rápidamente. Lo único que es importante en este momento, piensa, es el hecho de que Donghae  _quiere_  contarles a sus padres acerca de él, y honestamente no puede hacerlo más feliz.

Sonriendo un poco a los ojos de cachorro que se lanzan en su dirección, se ríe un poco y aprieta su mano brevemente, pero lo suficiente como para decirle que está bien. —No te preocupes por eso —dice a la ligera y vuelve a mirar sus notas—. ¿Llámame cuando hayas terminado de decirles?

La sonrisa brillante y feliz seguida de un beso fuerte que se presiona contra sus labios le dice que esta es la elección correcta.

✉

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue? —pregunta Hyukaje por teléfono esa noche, con la espalda apoyada cómodamente contra las almohadas mientras golpea distraídamente una esquina de su computadora portátil—. ¿Están de acuerdo con eso?

El silencio sigue a sus palabras por un segundo, antes de que se escuche un suspiro exasperado, y es casi como si pudiera ver a Donghae frunciendo el ceño. —Está...  _bien_ , supongo —se queja de mala gana.

—...¿puedes dar más detalles?

Un resoplido infeliz le responde, antes de que Donghae lo diga explosivamente. —En realidad quieren conocerte  _más_  que cuando se suponía que eras una chica —sisea sombríamente, luego anuncia con un resoplido—. Mamá te invita a cenar el próximo viernes. No hay excusa, vienes conmigo.

—...qué.

_...Bueno, joder._

✉

Hay dos cosas que Hyukjae aprende acerca de la familia de Donghae cuando cena en su casa ese viernes.

En primer lugar, su madre es una cocinera  _increíble_. El guiso de kimchi que preparó era para  _morirse_ , tanto como el pastel que preparó para la cena. Honestamente, Hyukjae realmente espera que su novio tenga las mismas habilidades culinarias que ella, porque no está seguro de si alguna vez saldrá de su casa si eso significa que ya no podrá comer ese tipo de comida maravillosa (solo espera que su madre no se enoje).

Y en segundo lugar, su padre y su hermano dan miedo como el infierno...  _voy-a-colgarte-por-los-pies-y-dejarte-a-los-chacales-hambrientos-si-lastimas-a-mi-bebé_  ese tipo de miedo.

_Nota personal, nunca hagas llorar a Donghae._

✉

**Descerebrado-Hae:** _Hyuk_

**Descerebrado-Hae:** _Hyuk_

**Descerebrado-Hae:** _Hyuk_

**Descerebrado-Hae:**   _Hyuk_

**Descerebrado-Hae:** _lo siento_

**Descerebrado-Hae:** _por favor? :' <_

**Descerebrado-Hae:** _por favorcito mi favorito Hyukkie con fresas encima?_

**Homúnculo-Hyuk:** _............ok bien._

**Homúnculo-Hyuk:** _PERO JURO QUE ////NUNCA/// TENDREMOS SEXO DE NUEVO EN TU SALA DE ESTAR ES TODA TU JODIDA CULPA DE QUE DONGHWA HYUNG NOS SORPRENDIERA._

✉

Donghae supone que debería haberlo visto venir;  _en_   _realidad_ , nada más en el mundo es tan predecible como la situación en la que se encuentran actualmente, y es casi sorprendente que no haya sucedido  _antes_ , teniendo en cuenta que ambos son bastante atractivos. Y también,  _jodidamente increíblemente celoso._

Sabe que no es nada serio y que es solo una pequeña pelea entre ellos, pero el brillo preocupado que ve vislumbra en los ojos de Hyukjae hace que quiera arrojar todo al suelo y decirle que  _no_ , que  _nunca_  lo va a dejar.

Pero, bueno, sabiendo las circunstancias, supone que  _puede_  entender por qué Hyukjae está molesto. Pero solo un poco.

—Por el amor de Dios —lanza sus brazos al aire con exasperación, mientras salen del centro comercial—. Ya te dije que no estaba coqueteando,  _estúpido_  sordo. ¡Te habrías dado cuenta si no estuvieras una jodida  _batalla de pestaña_  con esa chica Hyoyeon!

 _—¡Cállate!_ —Hyukaje responde con el mismo tono y cruza los brazos infantilmente sobre su pecho—. Hyoyeon es solo una amiga de la infancia, ¡y lo sabes perfectamente! Mientras que  _Goo Hara,_ por otro lado, es en realidad tu  _ex novia._ ¡Tengo todos los derechos del mundo para sentir celos de ella, así que deja de pensar mal!

—¡Tu deja de pensar mal,  _idiota_! —sisea con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡No,  _tú_! —le responde bruscamente.

—¡No me gustas!

—Genial, porque a mí tampoco!

—¡Vete!

—¡Disculpa,  _tu_  vete!

—¡Bien!

—¡ _Bien_!

 

Y más tarde esa noche, llegan torpemente a casa (los padres de Hyukjae no están en casa otra vez) mientras deambulan desordenadamente la lengua dentro de la boca del otro, y terminan teniendo sexo tórrido y enojado que probablemente despierta a todo el vecindario, hasta que se vuelve lento y dulce, cuando finalmente se olvidan de sus mezquinos celos y recuerdan que ninguno de ellos irá a ningún lado.

✉

**Descerebrado-Hae:** _Hyukkie :( Estoy enfermo........_

**Homúnculo-Hyuk:**   _oww pobre bebé :(( ¿tomaste algunos medicamentos?_

 **Descerebrado-Hae:**   _sí, pero todavía me siento como una mierda ;-;_

**Homúnculo-Hyuk:** _duerme un poco Hae bebé :( <3_

 

Una hora más tarde, el estudiante pelirrojo entra silenciosamente en la oscura habitación de Donghae, quien levanta la cabeza con cansancio al escucharlo.

—¿Hyukkie? —dice con voz ronca—. ¿Eres tu?

—Sí, soy yo —responde el otro suavemente y se sienta al borde de su cama. Poniendo una mano fría sobre su frente ardiente, frunce el ceño preocupado y se inclina para besar su nariz—. ¿Como te sientes?

—Horrible —es la respuesta quejumbrosas que recibe—. Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? —chilló con dificultad cuando Hyukjae se quitó la chaqueta y se deslizó debajo de las mantas a su lado—. ¡También te vas a enfermar!

—No te preocupes por eso —pronuncia en voz baja y acuna sus mejillas rojas poco saludables—. Duerme y cuando te despiertes, te prepararé un poco de sopa de pollo y luego podremos ver una película de Disney juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

—...¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —le sonríe Hyukjae—. Ahora duerme.

Y Donghae hace exactamente eso, porque Hyukjae está aquí y todo está bien, ahora.

 

Sin embargo, dos días después, son los dos chicos los que están confinados a la cama.

Al mismo tiempo, afortunadamente, por lo que suponen que las cosas podrían ser peor.

✉

—¿Sabes a qué universidades vas a postular? —Donghae pregunta pensativamente una noche, cuando están acurrucados debajo de sus mantas.

Sin responder de inmediato, Hyukjae se retuerce un poco y entierra la cara en su cálido pecho con un suspiro. —No estoy seguro —murmura finalmente—. Ni siquiera sé qué quiero hacer después.

Donghae tararea en respuesta y besa la parte superior de su cabeza, dejando que un cómodo silencio se establezca entre ellos. Luego, cuando siente que Hyukjae está a punto de quedarse dormido, tira de las mantas más arriba alrededor de ellos y murmura suavemente —¿Tal vez podríamos ir a la misma? ¿Sabes, ya que somos novios y nos gustamos mucho,  _mucho_?

Una risita cansada es su respuesta, antes de que sus labios regordetes presionen un suave beso en su clavícula. —Claro —dice, y Donghae puede escuchar la sonrisa y la felicidad en su voz—. Me encantaría.

Porque pase lo que pase, ahora están juntos en esto, y no pueden estar más felices al respecto.

Debido a que aún no es amor, piensa Donghae, pero se está acercando muchísimo.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Donghae gruñe guturalmente mientras golpea con fuerza el culo apretado de Hyukjae, mordiéndose el labio inferior para cubrir los silbidos de placer que amenazan con salir de su boca. Sus uñas se clavan dolorosamente en las caderas delgadas, mira con avidez el agujero rosado que literalmente lo absorbe y aplica una presión maravillosa alrededor de su pene duro, abruptos ruidos de lujuria y algo mucho más fuerte que corre por sus venas calientes cada vez que se zambulle dentro. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en pura felicidad ante las ondas de placer que lo golpean desordenadamente, levanta la vista y se lame el labio con lujuria al ver la espalda curva de Hyukjae. Dejando escapar un gruñido salvaje, pasa ansiosamente las manos codiciosas sobre la piel blanca lechosa, ganando un gemido entrecortado mientras se arquea con gracia bajo su toque.

Su pecho se extendía sobre un escritorio del aula y sus dedos fuertemente apretados alrededor de sus bordes, Hyukjae solo puede gemir incoherentemente mientras continúa golpeando contra él desde atrás. Cada duro empujón en su culo hace que la erección palpitante se estrelle contra su próstata, provocando deliciosos destellos de placer que ruedan por su espalda y aprietan su corazón. Sus rodillas se tambalearon bajo la presión que demandaba tirando de su pene goteando, siente vagamente que sus caderas chocan implacablemente contra los bordes de la mesa, el leve dolor solo se suma a la locura lujuriosa en la que se ha convertido su mente nublada. Sus piernas todavía enredadas en sus pantalones que cayeron alrededor de sus tobillos hace un rato, gime por más y ansiosamente se empuja de nuevo contra los empujes entusiastas de Donghae, tratando desesperadamente de extender sus piernas aún más y darle la bienvenida lo más profundo que pueda. Con su propio pene descuidado balanceándose con cada uno de sus movimientos y rogando por cualquier tipo de atención, se queja por lo bajo, mientras la necesidad de liberarse aprieta violentamente sus bolas.

— _Joder_  —gime Donghae y de repente golpea su culo con una mano.

Hyukjae jadea, tal vez demasiado fuerte considerando que es la hora del almuerzo, y que cualquiera podría caminar afuera donde ellos están follando descaradamente en un escritorio al azar. Pero no le importa, porque el gran peso que sigue golpeando su próstata, agregado con el ardor que le persiste en la mejilla, se siente bien,  _demasiado bien,_  y solo lo empuja aún más cerca de su final.

—¿Vas a  _correrte_  o no? —Donghae sisea con impaciencia, ya que siente que la débil palpitación alrededor de su pene.

—Sí...  _sí_... solo un poco... joder,  _Donghae_... ah,  _ah... más..._

Gruñendo por lo bajo, gime suavemente y suelta su cadera por un segundo, antes de llevar la mano debajo de su rodilla y lo obliga a ponerla sobre el escritorio. El nuevo estiramiento le permite golpear más profundamente su apretado culo, aúlla de placer y golpea aún  _más fuerte_ , amando la forma en que el aliento de Hyukjae le pica en la garganta.

Luego, cuando se siente a punto de liberarse tan cerca, se apoya contra la espalda sudorosa y lame con avidez su cuello, antes de enrollar los dedos alrededor de su palpitante erección y tirar rápidamente.

Donghae tiene el tiempo justo para poner una mano sobre su boca antes de que Hyukjae finalmente llegue en largos y calientes chorros y apriete con fuerza a su alrededor. Enterrando su rostro en su hombro para amortiguar su propio grito de placer, ansiosamente aprieta su apretado culo lo más rápido que puede, hasta que su mente se pone en blanco ante la cantidad de placer que repentinamente cae sobre él. Se registra vagamente gimiendo en el cuello de Hyukjae, antes de que un calor insoportable finalmente se libere de su pene y llene el condón.

Colapsando fuertemente sobre su espalda, lánguidamente sigue balanceándose hacia él y se deleita con los gemidos cansados que llegan a sus oídos, presionando besos ligeros en su hombro sudoroso. No dicen una palabra por un breve momento, solo disfrutan del resplandor de su impresionante orgasmo, hasta que el pelirrojo comienza a retorcerse incómodamente debajo de él y le susurra que se baje.

—Me duelen las caderas —gruñe con voz ronca, y gime con dificultad cuando Donghae finalmente se retira—. Y ahora estoy todo pegajoso por tu culpa.

Riéndose entre dientes, no responde y solo se inclina de nuevo, mordisqueando suavemente la nuca. —Te gustó —afirma a la ligera, y sonríe cuando gana un suspiro de satisfacción—. De todos modos, tú eres quien lo inició —agrega infantilmente después—. No deberías haber comenzado a seducirme.

Una burla es su respuesta, mientras fuertemente lo empuja. Hyukjae le da una mirada leve, antes de volver a ponerse rápidamente su pantalón y hacer una mueca por la sustancia que se adhiere a su piel. —¿Estás jodidamente bromeando? —frunce el ceño, su cabello sexualmente despeinado y sus mejillas manchadas con un resplandor rosado de su orgasmo—. Mi culo no es tan grande como el tuyo, no veo con qué demonios te  _seduciría_ , cerdo pervertido.

Metiendo la nariz en su cuello, Donghae lo abraza por detrás y le muerde en broma el lóbulo de la oreja. Un suspiro suave abandona sus labios cuando inhala la fragancia familiar y dulce, ronronea contra su piel y pronuncia suavemente —No necesitas un culo para seducirme. Solo  _respiras_ , y mi pantalón ya están a la mitad de mis piernas para que me dejes follarte. Y no estoy interesado en ti solo por tu culo, ¿sabes? El pene también está bien.

—Cállate —Hyukjae se ríe y se inclina en su abrazo—. Y por el amor de Dios, debes dejar de traer condones y lubricantes a la escuela. Nunca pasaremos el año si sigues tratando de tener sexo en cada esquina.

— _Por favor_  —Donghae se burla y pellizca su costado, ganándose un grito indignado—. Te gusta tanto como a mí, mocoso pervertido.

Frunciendo los ojos hacia él, Hyukjae pone sus labios en un pequeño puchero, luego se queja a regañadientes —...bien, buen punto.

_Aunque probablemente no me guste tanto como te amo._

✉

—¿A qué universidades te postulaste de nuevo? —pregunta Kyuhyun con el ceño fruncido, mientras mira su teléfono—. Los resultados son en una semana, ¿verdad?

Encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente, Hyukjae hace un sonido sin compromiso y rápidamente envía un mensaje a su novio.

—No tengo idea —finalmente se queja, cuando su mejor amigo le patea la espinilla con impaciencia—. Dejé que Donghae eligiera. Ya veremos cuando obtenga los resultados.

Kyuhyun parpadea sin palabras y es obvio que piensa que Hyukjae se ha vuelto completamente loco. —¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera sabes a qué universidades quiere ir Donghae, y aún así dejas que haga lo que sea? —pregunta desconcertado—. ¿Puedes ser más  _dominado_  por el chico, en serio?

—Probablemente no —se ríe, luego finalmente levanta la vista de su teléfono—. Me quedaré con él hasta que no tenga otra opción que me mantenga.

Dándole una mirada escéptica, Kyuhyun se pregunta brevemente si debería decirle, como mejor amigo, que las posibilidades de no separarse son muy escasas, considerando que solo son adolescentes. Pero por extraño que parezca, la sonrisa cariñosa que ve estirando inconscientemente de los labios de su mejor amigo en casi una sonrisa de encías, una que ha estado constantemente pegada en su rostro desde que comenzó a salir con Donghae, de alguna manera lo disuade de decir algo.

Porque finalmente parece que Hyukjae está  _feliz_. Y adivina que es todo lo que realmente cuenta, después de todo.

—¿Pero lo sabe? —se pregunta en su lugar y lo mira con curiosidad—. Que lo amas, quiero decir.

Un breve brillo de incertidumbre destella inmediatamente dentro de los ojos con un solo párpado de Hyukjae ante su pregunta, un ceño fruncido comienza a arrugar su frente. Pero su mirada en conflicto desaparece tan rápido como ha aparecido, una sonrisa brillante que ilumina sus rasgos una vez más. —No —dice felizmente—. Pero planeo arreglar eso pronto.

A decir verdad, Kyuhyun no está seguro de si quiere saber cuál es su plan.

✉

Donghae frunce un poco el ceño mientras busca a su novio, preguntándose a  _dónde se fue ese maldito pelirrojo otra vez_ , antes de detenerse frente a su casillero con un suspiro. Su segunda clase de la tarde está por comenzar, y está un poco decepcionado al darse cuenta de que no podrá volver a ver a Hyukjae hasta el final del día.

Es decir, hasta que abre su casillero y encuentra una conocida carta adentro. Parpadeando sorprendido, la agarra con una sonrisa de satisfacción y lee los pequeños números garabateados en un rincón, recordando la última vez que recibió una de estas.

Con la anticipación subiendo por su garganta, deja caer descuidadamente su bolso en el suelo y la abre apresuradamente, ansioso pero cuidadoso al mismo tiempo.

 

_D,_

_¿Qué tal bebé? :)_

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos escribimos cartas (un mes, para ser exactos). Pero supongo que estar ocupado con el estudio y los exámenes tienden a hacer eso. Y no es que sea increíblemente necesario, teniendo en cuenta que ahora puedo hablar contigo cuando quiera. Además, obtuvimos los puntos de bonificación, entonces, ¿a quién le importan las cartas?_

_Pero lo pensé no hace mucho tiempo, después de que hablamos sobre a qué universidades queremos ir. Dijimos que iríamos a la misma, incluso si no sabemos qué tipo de vida queremos tener después. Todavía no lo sé, para ser honesto, pero te dije que mientras estuviéramos juntos, todo está bien para mí._

_Bueno, sigue siendo cierto._

_Sé que todavía somos adolescentes, y probablemente demasiado jóvenes para poder mantener nuestros pantalones puesto, pero a quién le importa, ¿verdad? Quiero probarlo contigo, ir a la universidad contigo y pasar los próximos cinco años de locura contigo. E incluso si no nos ponen en la misma universidad, a mí tampoco me importa y con mucho gusto me pasaré a la tuya, solo para pasar más tiempo contigo entre clases._

_Porque ya te lo dije antes, pedazo de idiota. Nunca te dejaré ir. Eres mío, ahora, Lee Donghae._

_Pero todo eso, supongo que todos estos_ sueños _que quiero tener contigo no hubieran sucedido si no fuera por las cartas. Si no nos inscribiéramos en el club de amigos por correspondencia, y que Seohyun no había juntado nuestro número al azar, entonces probablemente todavía estaríamos discutiendo y agarrándonos a golpes como los tontos adolescentes que éramos (y todavía somos, lamentablemente)._

_La vida sería terriblemente triste sin ti, ¿sabes? Nadie con quien bromear, nadie a quien abrazar, nadie con quien follar... Qué aburrido. Y espero que sienta lo mismo por mí, o de lo contrario lo que voy a decir va a perder drásticamente su interés. Pero bueno. De eso se trata el juego, supongo._

_Quizás debería haberte escrito una carta larga y contarte todas las cosas por la que me dan ganas de asfixiarte con abrazos y besos. Y tal vez debería encontrar algo un poco más romántico que solo hacer esto, como todas estas locuras que Siwon hizo por su novia, y tal vez debería haber escuchado a Kibum y habertelo dicho durante una dulce cena o algo así._

_Pero decidí que no lo haré, porque como dije, así es como realmente nos conocimos por primera vez: quiénes somos realmente. Así que es justo que te lo diga de esta manera._

_Sin embargo, lo voy a mantener breve, porque ya casi no tengo tinta en mi bolígrafo, y que el profesor de matemáticas me está mirando (pero no me importa porque aprobé la asignatura, ¡yujuuu!)._

_Ok, entonces aquí va;_

 

_Te amo, Lee Donghae._

_Te amo, incluso si a veces eres tan molesto y quiero golpearte en la cabeza. Te amo porque eres lindo, tierno, y dulce. Te amo porque no solo eres eso, sino también malcriado e ingenioso, y muchas otras cosas que me atraen un poco más cada día. Te amo porque eres el novio más cariñoso que he tenido y que siempre sabes qué decir para animarme. Te amo porque eres guapo, hermoso y simplemente perfecto. Te amo incluso si rompiste mi computadora portátil una semana después de que la obtuve. Te amo, incluso si me pones todo tonto y cursi, y alguna vez me pregunto si no debería intentar dejar de ser tan patético. Te amo incluso si eres un salvaje en la cama. Te amo incluso si eres un bebé exigente de cinco años atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente. Te amo incluso si tienes una fijación extraña con mis dedos de los pies. Te amo incluso si siempre duermes a mi lado de la cama cuando dormimos juntos. Te amo incluso si siempre usa la sábana solo para ti (pero tienes que detenerte porque es molesto)._

_Y te amo incluso si no fuéramos a la misma universidad. Te amo incluso si podríamos terminar en una semana, un mes o solo algún día, pero espero que no sea demasiado pronto._

_Solo te amo, y estoy feliz de eso <3_

_-H (que quiere vomitar arcoiris ante toda la asquerosa esponjosidad)_

_P.D: No tengo idea si tiene sentido, pero quise decir cada palabra. Te amo Hae bebé <3_

 

Una brillante sonrisa se extiende sobre los labios de Donghae mientras lee las últimas palabras de su carta, antes de morderse tímidamente el labio inferior y maldecir a su novio por ser un cursi. Con el corazón palpitando locamente en su pecho, de repente se siente sin aliento y mareado con la repentina cantidad de emociones que caen sobre él de la nada.

Cierra los ojos por un segundo, antes de volver a abrirlos y mirar las dos palabras garabateadas con la desordenada letra de Hyukjae.

Sin esperar otro segundo, se da la vuelta y corre hacia el otro lado de la escuela.

✉

Cuando Donghae se detiene frente al aula de su novio, la lección ya ha comenzado durante quince minutos, pero la puerta está entreabierta, lo que le permite echarle un vistazo. Y como si hubiera sentido inmediatamente su presencia, Hyukjae inclina la cabeza y parpadea sorprendido cuando lo ve parado detrás de la puerta. Lentamente se endereza, le da una sonrisa incierta y mira con prudencia al profesor, que aparentemente no le está prestando atención.

Pero a Donghae no le importa si su profesor, o todos sus compañeros de clase lo saben.

Porque quiere decírselo, decirle a  _Hyukjae_ , que lo hace tan feliz todo el tiempo, a  _Hyukjae_  que siempre sabe cómo acelerar su corazón de las formas más desestabilizadoras posibles, a  _Hyukjae_  que le da los abrazos más cálidos que nunca, a  _Hyukjae_  que tiene uno de las sonrisa más bella del mundo,  _Hyukjae_  que cubre su corazón como la manta más segura,  _Hyukjae_  que hace que su corazón se agite solo con una palabra,  _Hyukjae_  quien lo hace sentir como la persona más importante de todo el puto universo: quiere decirle que sí.

Sí, en realidad no le importa si van a la misma universidad o no.

No le importa si se van a romper algún día pronto o no.

Porque están juntos en esto, y esto es todo lo que cuenta.

Dándole una de sus más grandes sonrisas, una que sin vergüenza muestra su felicidad y viene desde el fondo de su corazón, levanta los brazos en el aire y forma un lindo corazón sobre su cabeza.

_También te amo._

**FIN**

 


End file.
